Das Ragnarok Lied
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: ¡Por Honor! ¡Por Amor! ¡Por Venganza! ¡Por Odín! El relato del final del mundo de un pueblo en un mundo antiguo y su lucha por la supervivencia.
1. Chapter 1

"_Dejo constancia de estos hechos para que todo el mundo sepa que una vez existió una nación orgullosa y valerosa de nobles hombres que se levantaron contra el destino para subsistir. ¡Que por todo Midgard se conozca que hoy, la nación que es pobre y humilde que sobrevive en medio del más inclemente invierno, alguna vez gozó de una bella primavera!_

_Dejo constancia de estos hechos para que aprendamos del pasado y no repitamos los mismos errores, y que conociendo la gloria que nos fue arrebatada, puede y debe de ser recuperada._

_En el extremo norte del continente hemos vivido, durante miles de años, los llamados hijos del país Asgard. Con costas que asoman hacia el gélido mar, hermosos fiordos y paisajes hoy cubiertos por la nieve. ¡Ah! Pero esto no siempre fue así: En nuestra tierra brilló alguna vez el Sol y sus campos eran verdes y hermosos prados floridos. Nuestra ciudad, una lustrada y limpia urbe de altos edificios comunicada por arcos gozaba por vestido el esmeralda de sus praderas y el azul de sus cascadas que corrían indómitas, como el carácter de sus antiguos habitantes, durante la mayor parte del año, por corona lucía, el hermoso Palacio de Asgard, el magnífico Valhalla, en donde habitan los representantes de Odín y que con su comunión con el Padre eran garantes de la vida y la paz en nuestra hermosa Nación._

_En aquellos tiempos era el representante Dolbare, alto y de cabellos blancos que le conferían una apariencia de solvencia moral a toda prueba. Pero en el corazón del sacerdote, el frío de la soberbia y la codicia se habían instalado, así la maldición de Asgard comenzó con el invierno que cayó en su pecho. Según las creencias, el Padre Odín elige a sus representantes de manera oracular. Se intentó engañar la sabiduría de los dioses cuando sus hijos desobedecieron los mandatos antiguos... el camino a nuestro propio desastre estaba abierto."_

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**DAS RAGNAROK LIED**

Canto I: La Caída del Inocente 

Asgard vivía su vida tranquila, alejada del hambre, el frío y la guerra como lo había hecho en los últimos años. Las series de combates en el pasado con las naciones envidiosas de su prosperidad, habían acabado una generación anterior, siendo de entre todos los combatientes el más destacado el honorable y valeroso Rung, hombre noble y justo que portaba los Martillos de Thor como estandarte de pelea.

Tal fue su fuerza y su coraje que Asgard le honró con el regalo de una gran mansión a las afueras de Asgard, donde el Guerrero vivía con su familia. Hasta ahí llegaban hombres de todas las condiciones con la esperanza de poder servir a tan honorable personaje, el cual, luego de sus proezas, había engendrado dos hijos con su hermosa esposa, Lady Sif. Balder, el primogénito, quien había heredado de su padre la fuerza y el carácter noble y valeroso, y de su madre los cabellos rubios y su aire elegante; y Ull, muy semejante a su hermano en belleza y nobleza.

Aconteció que una mañana, la familia celebraba el Día de Maduración de Balder, Rung, ya un hombre maduro, había decidido poner La Prueba de La Vida y Caza a su hijo mayor.1

"Madre..." dijo el joven de cabellos dorados a su madre ante la puerta de Bilkskirnir, nombre que recibía la enorme casa de la familia de Rung, devoto siervo de Thor. "¡Cuando regrese esta tarde seré un hombre!"

La mujer de ojos azules y cabellos rubios sonrió con amor infinito a su hijo mayor, el cual se había agachado ante ella ceremoniosamente, el joven sobresalía muy por encima de su madre, pero el gesto lo acercó a la mujer quien, mirándole aún como a un niño, le acarició la cabeza para responder.

"Hijo mío, grande es mi admiración por tu padre y sus hazañas, pero le ruego a los Dioses que jamás te sometan a las pruebas de la guerra; mi corazón no lo soportaría" sonriendo, miró hacia atrás, donde el joven Ull observaba con una sonrisa el tierno momento entre madre e hijo, mientras entre sus manos llevaba los pertrechos de caza que auxiliarían a Balder en el gran día de su maduración, pues sería el escudero del nuevo guerrero. "Ni en ti, ni en Ull."

Los cascos de un imponente caballo negro, montado por el valeroso Rung, se escucharon aproximándose. Entre sus cabellos rojizos se dibujaban unos cuantos rubios, otros blancos, clara señal de los años que habían transcurrido. Sus grandes manos sujetaban las bridas firmemente, aún de cuerpo musculoso y definido, erguido sobre su montura. El Guerrero escuchó atentamente las palabras de su esposa.

"Sif, tú y Asgard pueden sentir tranquilidad y no miedo ante esa posibilidad, ambos son fuertes y nobles, hechos con la sagacidad que los Dioses les han tenido bien a conceder. ¡No debes de ser tú, mujer, la que tema en su corazón verles partir para el combate y no verles regresar, sino el corazón de las madres de aquellos imprudentes que piensen en levantarse contra nuestra amada Nación y tengan el infortunio de tenerlos por rivales!"

Observando a su esposo, Sif sonrió desde el marco de la puerta, bajando la cabeza.

"Tienes razón, Rung" Dijo ella mirando a sus hijos de nueva cuenta con la misma expresión de amor con que solía verlos. "Solamente expresaba el deseo que como madre asalta mi corazón, pero la fuerza y el coraje de mis hijos son algo que tengo muy claros." Mirándolos mientras que Ull salía para acercarse a su propio corcel y cargaba los utensilios para la cacería, la bella mujer observó a su hijo mayor, sus ojos brillaban con la ilusión de que, al volver, sería considerado un nuevo Guerrero de Asgard.

Con gesto firme, Balder montó su caballo y observó a su madre, al tiempo que Ull se situaba detrás de su padre y hermano mayor con ojos de admiración. La imagen que los tres nobles hombres conformaban, siendo iluminados por el sol, era aquella que había llenado la vida de Lady Sif durante los últimos tiempos en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos. Su vida había sido consagrada a su marido y a sus hijos, y aunque muchos los tuvieran por nobles, ella no podía dejar de seguirse sintiendo como una simple habitante más de Asgard que algún día tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con un hombre justo y amable que la había amado y le había dado los dos regalos más bellos de su existencia.

"Adiós, madre" dijo Balder sonriendo, siguiendo a su padre, quien ya había emprendido el camino en silencio luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza a Sif. Los tres se alejaron y en el corazón de la esposa del hombre consagrado a Thor un sentimiento de inquietud se manifestó. Ver partir a su hijo en esos momentos con aquellas palabras la llenaron de un sentimiento que no lograba describir.

Si Rung hubiese sabido eso, seguramente la tranquilizaría diciéndole que no eran más que temores de madre sobreprotectora, aunque en esta ocasión ella reconocía que era diferente a cuando él llevaba a Balder o Ull de cacería o entrenamiento y los regresaba, extenuados y adoloridos a causa del duro tratamiento. Cerró la puerta, extrañando ya a su hijo.

Las carcajadas de Ull resonaron por encima de los cascos de los caballos en el camino.

"¡Admítelo, Balder!" decía el joven que en rostro y cuerpo se parecía más a su padre. "¡Siempre serás el bebé de nuestra madre!"

Balder y Rung sonrieron ante el intento del muchacho por fastidiar al hermano mayor.

"¡No importa cuántos lobos logres cazar el día de hoy! ¡Puedes llevarle toda una jauría y sin embargo ella pensará que los habrás matado con los cascabeles de tu sonaja!" La risa impertinente de Ull volvió a escucharse.

"¡Ah, tienes razón, hermano!" respondió Balder, el de carácter noble. "Sin embargo la realidad tendrá que ser reconocida, y lo único cierto será que el único hijo de nuestra madre que seguirá siendo un niño durante un par de años más, eres tú." concluyó carcajeando fuertemente, acallando la sonora risa de su hermano que quedó con gesto de puchero.

"¡Bah! ¡No tenías porqué recordármelo!" atinó a decir modestamente con voz quejosa la víctima de la ruda observación.

Rung, fingiendo una solemnidad que no era común en él al cabalgar con sus hijos, los cuales disfrutaba con sus juegos, amonestó.

"¡Dejen de molestarse cual si fueran los chiquillos de siempre!" y disimulando una sonrisa, agregó. "O creo que pensaré que la prueba del día de hoy no tiene verdadera razón de ser." Su tono sonó extrañamente amenazador y paternal a la vez.

Balder y Ull abrieron los ojos sorprendidos mirándose entre sí.

"¡No papá, por favor!" dijo Ull, apurado. "¡Te prometo que no seguiré molestando a mi hermano!"

"¡Ni yo, padre!" agregó apresurado Balder. Ambos observaron el gesto adusto de Rung, quien no lo soportó por mucho tiempo, para estallar en carcajadas.

Los tres hombres siguieron riendo a lo largo del camino, entre débiles reproches. El grupo se detuvo a la entrada del Bosque de los Espíritus, llamado así desde tiempos inmemoriales, y donde se realizaban los ritos de maduración. Rodeado de sus hombres y sus caporales, Dolbare, de mirada fría, les recibió.

"¡Saludos noble Rung! Jóvenes Balder y Ull..." dijo el Sacerdote, bajando levemente su cabeza a manera de saludo.

"Señor Dolbare" respondieron los tres solemnemente al hombre.

"Joven Balder, ¿estás listo ya para iniciar la prueba? El tiempo está a mano." dijo el sacerdote ansiosamente.

"¡Sí, mi Señor!" respondió presto el joven seriamente. "¡Quiero convertirme en un Guerrero al servicio de Odín, prometiendo solemnemente entregar la vida en aras de mi pueblo y mi familia!"

Rung asintió orgulloso ante las palabras que pronunciara su hijo mientras que Ull observaba a su hermano admirado. Dolbare entonces tomó su espada y señaló una ruta que apuntaba hacia el interior del bosque.

"¡Ve entonces y trae ante mí un lobo salvaje!" exclamó señalando hacia el cielo con la hoja. "Cuando el sol se encuentre en el cenit, regresa para darnos la señal de que eres alguien digno de ser llamado 'Guerrero de Odín'." concluyó.

Picando al caballo, Balder se lanzó hacia el interior del bosque con presteza, llevando detrás a su hermano Ull. Rung observó a sus descendientes internarse en pos de su misión, quedando junto a Dolbare confiado en que no habría nadie más capaz de pasar esa prueba que sus hijos.

Ull alcanzó a su hermano un par de minutos después y lo encontró desmontado, observando el suelo lleno de hojas secas y frescas que eran la alfombra del bosque. Detuvo a su cabalgadura.

"¡Hey, Balder!" reprochó Ull. "¡Si cabalgas tan rápido no podré ayudarte, hermano!"

"Discúlpame, Ull" respondió Balder. "Creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción."

"Sí, pero eres el mejor jinete de Asgard y tu caballo el más rápido" prosiguió Ull. "¿Cómo cazarás a un lobo sin las flechas que yo traigo?" El tono del joven tan parecido a Rung adquirió un tono aniñado.

Habiendo descubierto las pisadas de varios lobos en el suelo, Balder observó aún en cuclillas hacia un punto determinado para ponerse de pie resuelto y montar nuevamente a su caballo. Mirando hacia Ull, el hermano mayor sonrió.

"¡Deja ya de reprocharme!" dijo suavemente. "Ya te dije que te esperaré, pero tendremos que decirle a nuestro padre que vea que tiene tu caballo que corre como doncella." Concluyó. "Aunque creo que más bien no es culpa de él, sino de su jinete, que pone sus pensamientos en la dulce Freyra."

Ull se sonrojó de lo lindo. Freyra, la afable hermana de Freyr de Tyr, otro de los jóvenes que recién había adquirido el título de Guerrero de Odín y que cuidaba de ella en la propiedad señorial colindante con Bilkskirnir. Tras la muerte de su valiente padre, Freyr era el jefe de su pequeña familia compuesta sólo por él y la joven. Entre Ull y ella existió siempre una profunda simpatía, que en el corazón del joven se había transformado en amor.

"¡No molestes, Balder!" dijo finalmente Ull con antipatía. "¿Ya sabes hacia donde ir?" replicó nuevamente, intentando encausar la conversación hacia otro rumbo.

"¡Cobarde!" dijo el hermano mayor divertido, arreando a su caballo. "¡Sígueme pues!"

Ambos hombres se alejaron del sitio, ignorantes que, desde las sombras, un rostro enmascarado que mostraba sólo unos ojos grises los observaban con la intención del cazador a su presa.

Las horas transcurrieron mientras que los hermanos creían acercarse al cumplimiento del objetivo, aunque el ánimo que Balder había mostrado al comienzo, parecía irse desdibujando un poco conforme el tiempo pasaba.

"¡Ánimos, hermano!" dijo Ull, intentando sonar alegre. "¡Aún tenemos varias horas! ¡Verás que no tardamos en encontrar un lobo!" Sin embargo, su preocupación no podía ser disimulada del todo por el más joven de los dos. Sin embargo, para Balder las cosas eran diferentes, una sensación de amenaza ahora le atormentaba, sintiéndose que era él el que estaba siendo seguido y no él a un lobo.

"Sí, Ull" respondió para tranquilizar a su hermano pero observando a sus alrededores buscando la causa de sus sentimientos de inquietud. "Pensaré en eso." añadió, con tono distraído.

Deteniéndose, fijó su vista entre los árboles que le rodeaban... ¡cuando sus sentidos le avisaron que se encontraban en grave peligro!

Una emanación de Cosmo se hizo evidente desde un punto indeterminado en el fondo de la vereda, que provocó que el mayor de los hermanos saltara hacia el menor lanzándolo fuera de su montura. El ataque golpeó al caballo de Ull, matándolo instantáneamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" gritó confundido Ull, observando a su caballo muerto, mientras que la montura de su hermano mayor se agitaba.

"¡Ull!" exclamó Balder mirando a su hermano luego de cubrirle con su propio cuerpo. "¿Estás bien, hermano?" preguntó preocupado.

"¡Balder, dime qué está pasando!" respondió el menor con tono asustado. "¿Quién nos ataca?"

"No lo sé, Ull" dijo levantándose rápidamente para acercarse al cadáver del caballo recién muerto. "¡Pero lo averiguaré!" Tomando su espada la desenfundó de su vaina, para dirigirse rápidamente a su propio caballo. "¡Ull, regresa con nuestro padre y avisa lo que está pasando!"

"¡Balder!" gritó angustiado Ull poniéndose de pie, viendo cómo su hermano se alejaba rápidamente con dirección de donde hubiera emanado la energía que les atacara. "¡No me dejes solo! ¡Hermano!" Pero los gritos de Ull no fueron ya más escuchados por Balder, quien cabalgaba reventando su caballo internándose cada vez más en el lúgubre Bosque de los Espíritus.

Sus ojos atentos y sus sentidos le permitieron percibir la venida de más proyectiles que se dirigían contra él a gran velocidad. Con maestría, el joven evadió unos y rechazó otros con su propia espada, incendiando el Cosmo del que era poseedor.

"¡Se aleja!" pensó, percibiendo que su atacante parecía huir de él. "¡Huye, el muy cobarde!" concluyó con furia.

Balder se detuvo en un claro donde el camino se dividía en tres. Observó hacia sus lados, dándose cuenta que se había alejado mucho: su padre y los hombres de Valhalla tardarían en venir a su encuentro, por lo que se encontraba totalmente solo. Atento, elevó su Cosmo en búsqueda de su enemigo. Un arbusto cercano crujió haciendo que se volviera alerta, apuntando su espada hacia esa dirección. Lentamente, una bota de color anaranjado brillante apareció, emanando un enorme Cosmo. Poniéndose en guardia, Balder retó.

"¡Sal de ahí, cobarde!" ordenó. "¡Nos has atacado desde la oscuridad y la cobardía del anonimato! ¿Por qué has intentado matar a mi hermano?"

Ante él, un Guerrero en armadura naranja, la armadura parecía una serpiente cubriendo a un hombre. Remataba en un casco que cubría su rostro, con excepción de sus ojos claros, los cuales asomaban a través de un visor, de entre el casco se lograba observar una larga cabellera rubia, casi platinada. Sobre los hombros llevaba una capa de piel. La voz del extraño sonó deforme al salir de su boca cubierta por la armadura.

"Si hubiera querido matar a tu hermano habría podido haberlo hecho mucho tiempo antes, Balder" la voz del extraño sonaba llena de odio y de resentimiento, pudo notar el hijo mayor de Rung, lo mismo que ese Cosmo del que hacía gala el desconocido. "En un momento el verles tan juntos me desesperó y decidí deshacerme del estorbo, pues todo este tiempo he estado esperándote."

"¿Huyendo?" preguntó Balder sudando. "¿Por qué no saliste antes?" preguntó. "¿Y por qué me atacas a mí? ¿Quién eres y qué motivos tienes para ello?" la figura siniestra lo observó luego de las preguntas, creando un tenso silencio que era sólo roto por el trinar de las aves. Nervioso, una gota de sudor corrió por la mejilla izquierda del hijo mayor de Rung, mientras que sostenía firmemente y en actitud defensiva la espada que había desenvainado unos minutos antes. "¿No piensas responder, cobarde?" inquirió de nuevo, intentando romper el incómodo y tenso silencio entre ellos.

"¡Tus preguntas sólo las responderé al final de nuestro combate, cuando estés a punto de morir!" dijo el extraño incendiando su Cosmo de manera amenazante y dirigiendo sus manos contra él, lanzando su energía cósmica contra Balder.

El joven hijo mayor de Rung evadió con rapidez los golpes lanzados por su enemigo, encendiendo su propio Cosmo y arrojándose contra su enemigo con agilidad. El sonido de la hoja de la espada del rubio sonó al chocar, sacando chispas, contra la armadura anaranjada del extraño, quien rechazó el golpe con gran fuerza, algo que sorprendió al joven.

Ese momento de duda permitió al agresor volver su palma para enfriar, con su Cosmo, el aire a su alrededor. La mano derecha de Balder se vio envuelta en la energía provocándole dolor, por lo que el joven se vio forzado a soltar su espada, la cual se clavó en el suelo. El hijo mayor de Rung cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda en el mango de la espada, al tiempo que el agresor lanzaba un golpe hacia abajo, aprovechando la debilidad temporal de su enemigo.

Con rapidez que sorprendió al extraño, Balder hizo caso omiso del dolor de su mano derecha, evadiendo el golpe de su oponente y tomó con la izquierda el mango de su espada para alzarla y propinar un golpe en la mandíbula de quien le atacaba, protegida por el casco. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que el hombre cubierto en armadura naranja salió por los aires para golpearse contra el suelo, mientras que Balder se terminaba de levantar con trabajos, para empuñar nuevamente la espada con su mano izquierda.

Notó que por su boca escapaba ahora vapor, así como observó que alrededor suyo, el sol parecía haber desaparecido y que el suelo se había llenado de una fina capa de hielo que lo hacía resbaladizo, muy semejante a cuando caía el invierno en Asgard. Balder pudo sentir la mordida del hielo en su mano derecha intentar abrirse paso hacia su brazo, como si se tratara de una fiera que intentara comérselo. La risa retorcida de su enemigo se escuchó mientras se levantaba poco a poco.

"Vas a morir a causa de mi frío, Balder" amenazó el extraño. "¡Una vez que has sido tocado por mi golpe helado no tienes otra alternativa más que morir!" El hombre en la armadura naranja caminó hacia Balder, el cual, agitado, lanzó un golpe con su espada que era algo torpe a causa de la fría sensación que se estaba apoderando de él y que le había llenado de temor a morir. A esto se aunaba la propia rabia y frustración de sentir que estaba indefenso contra su atacante, lo que lo colocaba en una posición de víctima. Con rapidez, el joven se sobrepuso y lanzó una nueva ráfaga de ataques, que demostraron que era un maestro en el combate con ambas manos, pero el veloz contrincante lograba esquivar cada uno de sus golpes. "¡Suficiente!" dijo finalmente el misterioso atacante.

Brillando, lanzó un ataque con su Cosmo que alcanzó al joven Balder de lleno, el cual sintió cómo su piel se cuarteaba y destrozaba ante el embate de la tormenta de nieve que escapó de las manos del extraño. El hijo mayor de Rung cayó finalmente, tiritando de dolor y frío, mientras que su enemigo se acercaba tomando la espada, que había caído de manos de su rival unos momentos antes. Deteniéndose ante Balder, el hombre de armadura naranja lo observó con desprecio.

"¡Ruega por tu vida!" ordenó. "¡Quiero escuchar al orgulloso Balder rogar por ella!"

"¡Jamás!" respondió con honor el joven, quien lo observaba sin importarle las muestras de las heridas provocadas por el aire helado. Las grietas en su piel estaban al rojo vivo. "¡Cumple tu promesa y dime quién eres!"

El hombre al que le hablaba lo miró fijamente, para proceder a quitarse la máscara. Al retirarla lentamente, Balder abrió los ojos asombrado e inquieto.

"¡Tú!" exclamó mirando de frente a su enemigo. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?" En el rostro de Balder podía observarse la sorpresa y el dolor de un cruel desencanto.

Levantando la espada por encima de su cabeza, un hombre de facciones finas y ojos grises lo miró con una sonrisa sádica diciendo:

"Dolbare no quiere obstáculos para la llegada del nuevo Amo y Señor de Asgard" dijo, el hasta hace unos momentos extraño, a Balder. "Yo pienso que no eres nada sino una molestia sobrevalorada... pero simplemente sigo órdenes."

"¿Dolbare?" preguntó Balder sabiendo que moriría y temiendo por su familia. "¡No!" agregó con un susurro mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"¡Muere, Balder!" dijo el agresor de investidura naranja, descargando el golpe fatal con la espada, el cual tiñó de sangre su cara y su armadura.

Las horas pasaron. El silencio del bosque se rompió con la entrada y los gritos de los hombres de Valhalla, que en compañía de Rung y Ull, buscaban al extraviado Balder.

"¡Balder, hijo!" gritó angustiado Rung. Jamás, ni en la guerra más difícil o en sus combates más encarnizados, el hombre consagrado a Thor había sentido jamás esa sensación de pérdida que enfriaba hoy su alma. "¡Respóndeme, por favor!" pareció suplicar.

En silencio, Ull repasaba atormentado los últimos instantes antes de que su hermano se separara de él. Todavía podía sentir la sensación protectora de Balder que le salvara la vida unas horas antes. Tenía ganas de llorar pero había decidido que no lo haría, pues sabía que alguien como su hermano _tendría_ que estar bien.

"¡Hermano!" pensó, con miedo. "¿Qué le voy a decir a nuestra madre si algo malo te ha ocurrido?"

El caballo que le habían asignado a Ull se agitó un poco. El hermano menor de Balder lo tranquilizó.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó al caballo sin esperar realmente a recibir una respuesta. "¿Sentiste algo?"

Mirando hacia un recoveco del camino que parecía abrirse a un claro, el corazón de Ull sintió un golpe seco que, luego de hacerle sentir que éste se detenía, volvía a palpitar con más fuerza al observar la pierna de un hombre tirado en el suelo. "¡No!" exclamó en su mente. "¡Esa bota...!" Gritó mentalmente, reconociendo que era la de su hermano mayor, la misma que él mismo le ayudara a ajustarse en esa mañana, llena de ilusión y esperanza. "¡Padre!" vociferó, bajándose de su caballo y corriendo con desesperación hacia aquel sitio.

Rung escuchó la voz de su hijo y se dirigió con rapidez hacia donde lo escuchara. Aumentó su angustia y sus pasos cuando escuchó que Ull gritaba con dolor.

"¡Ull!" gritó Rung sacando una de sus hachas, con las que él era supremo en el combate. "¡Ull!"

Se detuvo en seco al entrar al claro, donde halló a Ull arrodillado junto al cuerpo del que fuese su hijo mayor, atravesado por una filosa hoja por la espalda. Balder se encontraba bocabajo, en un charco de sangre que había sido ya absorbido por el suelo del bosque. Sin saber qué hacer, Rung sólo acertó a hacer algo que jamás había hecho: Soltó el hacha de su fuerte mano y se aproximó lentamente hasta el lugar para reconocer que sí, que era su hijo mayor, aunque su corazón y su alma imploraban que no fuese así.

Así fue como Rung y Ull supieron de la muerte de Balder.

Sif se asomó por los ventanales una vez más. Ya era noche, el silencio de su esposo y sus hijos la habían llenado de gran zozobra. El paso apresurado de una matrona se escuchó por uno de los salones.

"¡Lady Sif, Lady Sif!" dijo la agitada mujer. "¡Caballos y antorchas se escuchan por la vereda!"

Sif quiso moverse, pero sus pies no le obedecieron. Temía. ¡Tenía mucho miedo! Sabía en su corazón que algo había ocurrido, algo malo, algo muy malo. Respirando profundamente, logró hacerse de algo de control y se obligó a caminar hacia la puerta de Bilkskirnir. Cuando salió, observó lo que Vilska, el ama de llaves, había dicho: varias antorchas que se movían con rumbo a su hogar. Aguzó su vista, angustiada, para encontrar a Rung o a sus hijos entre ellos.

Conservando todavía una leve esperanza por que fuera verdad que su sobreprotección era lo que causaba su angustia, pero su sangre se heló en sus venas al escuchar los tambores batientes de los caídos en guerra o en combate que tan bien conocía de guerras en el pasado. No pudo hablar. Su mano, que había mantenido en la boca, cayó rendida. Observó que, encabezando el grupo estaba su esposo, sobre su corcel que era su insignia, y en sus ojos había lágrimas frescas.

Sus miradas se encontraron directamente. Lady Sif bajó poco a poco su mirada para ver que, entre los brazos de Rung se encontraba el inerte y ensangrentado cuerpo de su hijo, de Balder. No alcanzó a percibir que, detrás de su padre, con lágrimas en sus enrojecidos ojos, cabalgaba Ull en la montura que fuera, en vida, propiedad de su hermano.

"¡No...!" acertó a decir, para luego salir corriendo a encontrarse con su esposo, el cual detuvo su caballo para ver cómo la mujer se aproximaba llorando con dolor. Sif abrió sus brazos como una mujer que consuela a su pequeño que corre hacia ella en busca de consuelo, abrazándolo fuertemente, como intentando proteger a quien ya no podía ser protegido. Llevó la cabeza de Balder contra su rostro y lavó la sangre seca de su hijo con sus propias lágrimas. "¡Hijo mío, hijo de mi corazón!" sollozó Sif. "¡No, no es cierto!"

"Sif..." dijo Rung con voz apesadumbrada, sintiendo que su corazón se partía aún más ante el recibimiento desesperado de su esposa a su hijo muerto. "Los Dioses te han concedido el no ver partir a nuestro hijo a una guerra jamás." añadió, derramando lágrimas orgullosas.

Sif sollozó desgarradoramente, para finalmente caer desmayada presa de tanto dolor.

"¡Déjenme a solas!" ordenó Dolbare sentado desde el trono del Valhalla, aquella noche en la que se realizaban las exequias del joven Balder en la casa familiar de Bilkskirnir. Obedientes, los centinelas del representante de Odín en la Tierra salieron, cerrando tras de sí las pesadas puertas. El Sacerdote permaneció en silencio por un rato, observando unas llamas azules que danzaban furiosas frente a él sobre un enorme pebetero hecho sobre el suelo del Salón Principal del Palacio, custodiado por dos leones esculpidos. Pasados unos minutos, el Sacerdote pronunció:

"Ya puedes salir, Midgardo."

Detrás de un pilar del gran salón, la figura del hombre en una brillante armadura naranja que había asesinado a Balder en el Bosque de los Espíritus pareció arrastrarse, haciendo evidente su presencia.

"¡Su orden ha sido cumplida, Señor Dolbare!" dijo, colocándose ante el sacerdote con gesto altivo. "¡El hijo de Rung ha muerto por mis manos!" añadió, la armadura aún mostraba los signos de la matanza. "¡Me bañé con la sangre del primogénito de la casa de Thor!"

Asintiendo, Dolbare miró hacia atrás del Guerrero para decir.

"La petición de tu Señor ha sido cumplida, Circe." las palabras supieron dulces en tan viles labios. "Se ha asestado un golpe al más grande Guerrero de Asgard, lo que hará que su entrada a Asgard sea mucho más sencilla."

Debajo de la máscara, Midgardo abrió sus ojos sorprendido al encontrar, a su lado, una mujer de cabellos violetas que ostentaba una armadura de color verde jade, la cual no había percibido antes de observarla ahí mismo.

"Mi Señor Poseidón se sentirá muy satisfecho con esto, Dolbare" dijo la mujer de ojos igualmente lilas, que observó con un poco de repugnancia al hombre en armadura naranja. "Informaré de inmediato de esto, puedes esperar nuestra llegada pronto."

"¡Ah, Circe!" comentó Dolbare con una sonrisa maligna deteniendo a la mujer antes de salir, la cual lo observó impaciente. "Espero que la satisfacción de Poseidón pueda traducirse en una recompensa para mí."

Sonriendo luego de escuchar esas palabras, la mujer manifestó.

"El Dios Poseidón recompensa las acciones de quienes siguen sus órdenes. Puedes estar seguro, Sacerdote, que tendrán ambos lo que merecen." declaró, para brincar por la ventana del Palacio Valhalla.

"¿Quién era ella?" preguntó Midgardo, molesto ante el imprevisto y extraño encuentro. Dolbare escuchó las palabras del Guerrero en silencio. Volviéndose hacia él, se limitó a responder.

"¡Déjame solo, Midgardo!" el sacerdote en túnica negra con dorado se levantó pesadamente. "Tengo que ir a las exequias del hijo mayor de Rung."

"Pero..." comenzó a replicar el joven de ojos grises.

"¡Vete, he dicho!" exclamó el Sacerdote, poniendo su mano delante del Guerrero asesino, mientras que sus ojos brillaban extrañamente en rojo. La armadura de Midgardo pareció responder a la Cosmoenergía del representante de Odín.

Como si Midgardo hubiera sido despojado de voluntad o de razón, sus ojos adquirieron una extraña calidad opaca para alguien vivo. Lentamente se apartó del lugar para desaparecer una vez más entre las sombras en silencio.

Dolbare asintió satisfecho.

"Tengo que hablar con Alberich" agregó. "Y hacer la cruel revelación."

Extendido sobre una columna de concreto, reposa el joven héroe Balder, muerto antes de poder conseguir la victoria de una batalla en la guerra o haber conocido el amor de una mujer. Llamas iluminan los jardines que rodean a Bilkskirnir, mientras que los dolientes reciben las condolencias de parte de los amigos y la gente del pueblo que se ha acercado hasta allí hoy para presentar sus respetos a los amados Rung y Sif.

Apartado de todos, escuchando los llantos y los agradecimientos a los asistentes, un apesadumbrado Ull intenta apartar de su mente la escena sangrienta en medio de la cual encontrara a su hermano. Lágrimas que escuecen sus párpados brotan mientras que aprieta sus ojos e intenta mantener el control azotando su puño con rabia contra la pared, devastado por la muerte de su querido hermano.

Tímidamente, una joven de cabello de color rubio clarísimo corto rizado y gesto dulce se aproxima, vestida con ropa de luto, hasta el sitio donde el joven medita. El sonido de sus pies es percibido por el muchacho, quien se vuelve. Sus ojos se encuentran en un instante, iluminados apenas por las llamas de las antorchas encendidas en aquella noche de luto alrededor de su casa. El rostro del joven, apesadumbrado y frío, logra iluminarse apenas un poco al encontrarse ante Freyra. Ella, delicadamente, se lleva una mano al pecho y contiene sus ansias por lanzarse hacia su pecho para consolarle. Caminando lentamente, se llega junto a él.

"Ull..." llama quedamente. "¡Me siento muy triste por ti y tus padres!" Sus ojos tiemblan llorosos, pero que con valentía, contiene para transmitir fuerza al joven que ama profundamente.

Valientemente, el hermano menor de Balder respira y contiene sus propias lágrimas, conociendo lo que la dulce mujer pretende.

"Freyra..." dice en un murmullo, bajándose de donde se encontrara sentado para ponerse de pie frente a ella. "¡Abrázame!" pide, sintiendo que sus fuerzas están a punto de traicionarle.

Con desesperación, ambos jóvenes se abrazan, cobijados por la privacidad del momento y dándose fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, Rung y Sif terminaron de recibir a Alberich de Megrez, Escribano de Asgard, y a Freyr de Tyr, hermano mayor de Freyra.

"Es una pena para Asgard la pérdida de la joven promesa que Balder representaba, Lady Sif." expresó el pelirrojo Alberich a la adolorida madre. "En la historia de nuestra nación se llorará siempre su partida." Conocido por su inteligencia y astucia, el Escribano de Asgard pecó de ser fríamente cortés al expresar su lamento.

Con ojos enrojecidos por el llanto pero intentando mantener la calma, Sif respondió.

"Mi corazón jamás será capaz de reponerse de esta pérdida, señor Alberich." bajando la cabeza respetuosamente, Sif hace una reverencia para decir. "Gracias por sus palabras y su presencia aquí, es algo que apreciamos mucho. Ahora, debo ir a revisar a la servidumbre."

Con paso digno, la dama se alejó. Rung observó a su esposa retirarse, sabiendo que la valiente mujer apenas lograba contener el dolor y la pena de una ceremonia que no le permitía llorar en privacidad la pérdida de su hijo.

"Discúlpenla por favor, Alberich y Freyr" logró pronunciar el valiente Guerrero de antaño. "Le está costando mucho trabajo."

"Es comprensible" respondió Freyr a Rung. "Sé lo que es perder a seres amados."

"Quizá, Freyr" replicó Rung con pesar en sus palabras. "Sin embargo, espero que jamás tengas que pasar por el dolor de la pérdida de un hijo."

Las duras palabras del Guerrero consagrado a Thor y su pesar evidente obligaron al Señor de Tyr guardar un silencio respetuoso, que se rompió cuando Alberich exclamó.

"¿Cómo se atreve?"

Sacando del momento de pesar a Rung y a Freyr, los dos nobles vuelven su mirada hacia donde Alberich había fijado su mirada con indignación. Ingresando a la zona de vigilia, un delgado pero musculoso hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos grises se aproxima con gesto serio.

"¿Qué pasa, Alberich?" preguntó Freyr al reconocer la presencia del hombre que había provocado esa inesperada reacción en el escribano de Asgard. "¡Es sólo Erik!"

"Freyr, harías bien en cuidar a tus amistades" advirtió el pelirrojo fríamente. "Si me permiten, tengo que hacer algo." añadió retirándose, evitando al recién llegado que se presentó ante Rung con gesto triste.

"Lord Rung, permítame decirle que lamento enormemente su pérdida, yo estimaba honestamente a Balder." El rostro de Erik demostraba un pesar profundo, muy distante al desprecio y odio que aquella misma cara tuviera dibujadas horas atrás, facciones que Balder mirara debajo de la máscara de su asesino.

"Gracias, Erik" respondió Rung solemnemente, mirando al recién llegado. "Balder también te quería como si fueras hermano suyo."

Erik, heredero al trono de Asgard e hijo de Dolbare, había sido señalado por el Oráculo Asgardiano como el nuevo poseedor de la voluntad de Odín. Extraordinariamente, el Dios padre de los Asgardianos había nombrado al hijo de uno de sus representantes como su legítimo heredero, algo que sorprendió a muchos. Entre los Asgardianos se rumoreaba que Erik no quería a su padre, y que su relación con él era fría y distante, nada parecida a la que algún día tuviera Rung con sus propios vástagos.

El honorable Guerrero consagrado a Thor había procurado que Erik cultivara la amistad de sus hijos, y en más de una ocasión, habría pasado, con su cariño y paternalidad, como un padre adoptivo para Erik de Odín, cuando su padre parecía tenerle cada vez más lejos y en menor cuenta. El carácter de Erik era diferente al de Dolbare, y comprendía que la impetuosidad del joven podría llevarle a tener escarceos con su padre, el cual debía de intentar inculcarle la estricta disciplina para que algún día fuera un digno Representante de Odín. El hijo de Dolbare agradecía aquel gesto de franca amistad y cariño que se le había prodigado, sabiendo que además, para Rung, era importante que así ocurriera, siendo él el Señor al que sus hijos servirían en el futuro.

"Freyr" se dirigió Erik hacia el alto joven de mirada noble y largo cabello rubio oscuro a su lado.

"Erik, la pérdida de Balder es una pérdida para todos" convino Freyr.

En silencio, Erik caminó hacia la pira donde reposaba para siempre el cuerpo de su camarada Balder. ¡Tan diferente al joven alegre y noble que fuera su mejor amigo y confidente! Temblando de ira, el hijo de Dolbare se aproximó nuevamente hasta donde se encontraran Rung y Freyr para preguntar.

"¿Quién ha hecho esto?" exclamó alzando la voz y apretando el puño. "¡La justicia de Asgard caerá sobre el responsable!"

"¡Hipócrita!" se escuchó la severa voz de Alberich, respondiendo a la interrogante. Una conmoción se creó cuando un grupo de personas se reúnen alrededor de Alberich, soldados del Palacio Valhalla le seguían llevando sus espadas y sus antorchas encendidas. Con sorpresa, Rung, Freyr y Erik observaron al señor de Megrez sin comprender.

"¿Qué pasa, Alberich? ¿Por qué le dices eso a Erik?" preguntó Rung sin comprender. "¿No puedes mostrar respeto en estos momentos?"

"¿Te has vuelto loco, Alberich?" interpeló Freyr molesto, comprendiendo lo inusitado de la escena. "¡Estás hablándole al hijo de Dolbare y al futuro Señor de Asgard!"

"¡Freyr, Señor Rung, apártense de esa víbora!" respondió Alberich. "¡Deténganlo!" ordenó el Escribano de Asgard a los soldados que le rodeaban.

El imponente cuerpo del noble Guerrero de Thor cubrió protectoramente a Erik, el cual permaneció en silencio sin acertar a reaccionar.

"¡Un momento, Alberich!" se escuchó la voz de Rung. "¡Aquí nadie hará nada como eso ante el cuerpo de mi hijo y contra el futuro Señor de Asgard! ¡Dime qué es lo que está pasando!"

Alberich permaneció en silencio mientras que los guardias le miraban a él de vuelta.

"¡Lord Rung, precisamente ante Balder es que estoy llevando a cabo la justicia que su sangre derramada exige!" dijo reveladoramente. Todos los presentes hallaron en los ojos fríos y verdes de Alberich la seguridad de la certeza.

"¿Qué palabras has dicho?" preguntó Rung sin entender.

"El Señor Dolbare ha realizado las investigaciones acerca de la identidad de la muerte de Balder. Los resultados que sus oficiales le trajeron de vuelta, es algo que llenó de pesar el corazón de nuestro Monarca y que mancillan con el velo de la desgracia a nuestra amada Asgard" agregó. "Nadie podía explicarse cómo es que el valiente hijo del Señor de Thor habría muerto tras perder un encuentro... a menos que éste se hubiera encontrado delante de un asesino que jamás sospechó que pudiese serlo, una persona contra la cual fue incapaz de hacerle responder como un hombre. Pero con la valentía y la fuerza que eran su derecho, su hijo, Señor Rung, escribió con su propia sangre el nombre del cobarde asesino que acabara con su vida, un detalle que, por la oscuridad y lo terrible del momento, seguramente pasaron por alto."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó incrédulo el Guerrero, apartándose asombrado de aquel a quien cubriera para protegerle, mirándole rápidamente.

"Sí, Señor Rung" afirmó Alberich de Megrez dramáticamente. "¡El nombre que Balder escribiera con su propia sangre, es el de Erik de Odín!"

La revelación hizo que un silencio enorme cayera sobre el cúmulo de personas por la monstruosidad del acontecimiento.

"¡No!" exclamó Rung alejándose un paso atrás, mirando con disgusto a Erik el cual negó a su vez con su cabeza. "¡No puede ser!" sus ojos se llenaron de furiosas lágrimas. "¡Tú!"

"¡No, esto es una mentira!" respondió Erik ante la acusación, sintiendo como su cara se encendía en rojo ante la vergüenza, la pena y la indignación. "¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Es una calumnia!"

Sonriendo irónicamente, algo que sólo Alberich sería capaz de hacer en un momento como ese, cuestionó.

"¿Crees que algo tan grave sería inventado por tu padre?" el pelirrojo reclamó. "¡Todos sabemos que tú no tienes una buena relación con tu padre! ¡Has sido un dolor de cabeza para él, a pesar de saberte heredero de la voluntad del Dios Odín, al cual has insultado con tu vil comportamiento!" mirando a las guardias concluyó. "¡Arréstenlo!" los guardias rodearon a Erik, el cual no opuso más resistencia. "¡Llévenlo a Valhalla y enciérrenlo, para que reciba su merecido!"

"¡Tú, Erik!" dijo Rung con dolor. "¡Tú que entrabas a mi casa como si fueses de la familia, te has atrevido a asesinar a quien te tenía por un hermano! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" demandó Rung agitándose y tomando a Erik por el pecho para sacudirlo, indignado. Freyr se movió para tranquilizar a Rung.

"¡Lord Rung, por favor!" rogó el Señor de Tyr.

Con tristeza y vergüenza ante el reproche del guerrero, Erik contuvo las lágrimas. Rung había sido también como un padre para él.

"Lord Rung, Odín sabe que sus palabras han calado fuertemente en mi corazón, tanto, como la muerte de mi querido amigo Balder" declaró. "Que usted crea algo tan horroroso como lo que se ha dicho aquí el día de hoy... es algo que me deja sin palabras."

Freyr observó a Erik hablar, intuyendo su sinceridad; pero Rung, presa de dolor escupió su rostro.

"¡Te mataré!"

"¡Lord Rung!" se escuchó ahora la voz de Alberich interrumpir. "Ahora yo soy el que le pide que por estar en la ceremonia de la muerte de su hijo se contenga. Comprendo perfectamente su enojo pero antes de darle su merecido a ésta víbora tenemos que averiguar porqué lo hizo."

Rung, tomado por los hombros por Freyr se soltó guardando calma.

"¡Sáquenlo de mi vista!" Concluyó Rung vencido, apuñalado por otro dolor más. "¡No merece estar ante Balder!"

El prisionero fue llevado ante los ojos de todos. Alberich llegó hasta la entrada de los jardines para asegurarse que Erik no se resistiera. El joven de ojos grises dirigió su mirada triste hacia el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, quien lo miraba sin piedad. Fue introducido por los soldados en el carro tirado por caballos y se perdió por el camino nocturno del bosque.

Mientras cerraban las puertas del carruaje que lo llevaría a su prisión, Erik se sobrepuso al dolor de ver el desprecio en el rostro de quien fuera un padre para él, y pensó que la única forma de llegar a la verdad era siguiendo el camino que le habían obligado a tomar.

Unas horas después, el momento de incinerar el cuerpo de Balder llegó. Tarea que correspondía a Dolbare, Representante de Odín en la Tierra.

"Rung" dice con tristeza el sacerdote. La mirada de todos atentos ante el encuentro de aquellos dos grandes Señores de Asgard. "Mi corazón está sumido en un dolor que se asemeja al tuyo, no sólo lloro la pérdida del valiente Balder y tu dolor, sino además, la deshonra e imperdonable que los actos de mi hijo Erik en contra de tu familia han provocado." El Representante de Odín convulsiona, cubriendo su rostro lleno de vergüenza ante el héroe de la nación.

Escuchando las palabras del monarca, Rung hace a un lado su propio dolor para mirar a aquel anciano con profunda pena, sintiendo en su interior incluso un poco de piedad.

"Dolbare, grande es mi pesar, pero no te culpo de las acciones cometidas por tu hijo." expresa. "En cierta forma, tu dolor es más terrible que el mío, puesto que yo sé que al menos, mi hijo murió incapaz de levantar su mano contra aquel a quien algún día él tendría que proteger, más sin embargo tú tienes que dar la cara por aquel cobarde." Respirando profundamente, continuó. "Y eso, sé que es peor que si él hubiera muerto."

El Representante de Odín en la Tierra observó a Rung con lágrimas en los ojos para decir.

"¡Grande y noble es tu corazón, Rung de Thor! Más grande injusticia jamás pudo haber sido cometida. Pero ya lidiaremos con el culpable de esto, hoy he venido aquí además de presentarte mi cara, a ayudar a despedir a un Guerrero que habría seguido los pasos de su padre con cabalidad y honor."

Dramáticamente, Dolbare se yergue para abrirse paso entre la gente que baja su vista ante su pasar. El pueblo de Asgard sufre esta noche, por Rung, hijo de Thor, y por Dolbare, Sacerdote de Odín. Freyr observa fijamente al oficiante que pasa delante de él y por un instante, por un breve instante, le parece observar una sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro que lo hace estremecerse y preguntarse si acaso sus ojos no le han engañado.

Ante la pira de Balder, Dolbare ora repitiendo las palabras del servicio fúnebre entonado para los grandes y honorables soldados caídos en el cumplimiento de su deber en tiempos de guerra. Lejos, Rung y Lady Sif se abrazan esperando el momento de llevar, ambos, la antorcha que encenderá la pira que consumirá el cuerpo de su hijo mayor.

Con el corazón destrozado, reciben la señal del sacerdote para ejecutar el terrible momento. Rung, caminando con valentía pero destrozando su corazón cada vez más. Sif, obligada por las circunstancias, sigue a su esposo, aunque su alma llora lágrimas de sangre.

"Hijo mío" pronuncia Rung en voz alta, mientras que la gente llora al descubrir que, solas, las lágrimas del valiente y amado Guerrero se derraman por su rostro. "Nosotros te dimos la vida y te dimos la bienvenida en este mundo que tenía aún muchas cosas que ofrecerte, hoy, con la más grande tristeza que jamás se pueda sentir, asistimos al momento de despedirte. Sólo en tu hermano encontramos hoy el consuelo de conservar parte de la grandeza de tu espíritu, pues ustedes dos son y siempre serán aquello que más amamos. ¡Hijo mío, que los Dioses te bendigan, siempre estuvimos orgullosos de ti!"

Lentamente, la antorcha desciende sobre la pira funeraria, al tiempo que los sollozos de lamentación aumentan. En silencio, Ull mira cómo sus padres realizan tan penosa prueba, sintiendo que Freyra aprieta su mano para apoyarle. Las llamas se levantan a varios metros del cuerpo que desaparece ante aquella luz. Sif abraza a su esposo para no observar el sombrío momento. Incluso Alberich, muestra una profunda pena en su rostro. Pero para Freyr de Tyr, todo transcurre observando a cada momento el rostro del Sacerdote de Odín para comprobar, con terror, que el rostro del anciano parece no mostrar otro sentimiento más que ansiedad... y locura.

Cuentan las leyendas que en Asgard se encuentra un camino helado que por voluntad divina permanece eternamente congelado, aquel osado que le recorra encontrará que aquel camino de hielo le llevará a un estanque en el cual se encuentra un remolino oscuro que es la entrada al reino de un gran Señor.

En un país en donde las leyendas usualmente enmascaran, o advierten, sobre la realidad oculta a los ojos de los simples mortales, se encuentra una entrada oculta a la sumergida Atlántida, uno de los Santuarios Marinos2 del Dios Poseidón, Emperador de los Mares. Han transcurrido más de 250 años desde su último encuentro con Athena, la Diosa protectora de la Tierra, en la cual, el Continente de Lemuria pereciera en la guerra por el enorme asteroide de Oricalco del cual surgieran las escamas de sus Guerreros seguidores. Hoy, enfrascado en una nueva Guerra Sagrada contra la Diosa de los Ojos Grises, Poseidón ha posado su mirada ambiciosa de control de tierras en Asgard, atraído por el inesperado ofrecimiento de un Sacerdote de un Dios descuidado, egoísta y confiado.

Circe, Marina del Rey de los Mares, se posa a los pies de su Señor, el cual la mira condescendientemente.

"¿Qué noticias me traes, Circe?" pregunta el Dios que muestra una figura arrogante y llena de poder. Sus cabellos azules, como el mar, tiene por corona un casco real que ostenta el símbolo del poder absoluto de Poseidón: El Tridente Imperial.

"¡Mi Señor, el Sacerdote ha cumplido vuestras órdenes! Asegura que Asgard hoy está debilitado y que vuestras tropas no encontrarán mucha resistencia al haberle abatido los colmillos al más fiero de sus Guerreros."

"Bien" asintió el Emperador de los Mares. Cerrando sus ojos, el Cosmo imponente del enemigo de Athena viajó por Atlantis para ordenar a uno de sus Guerreros para que se presentara ante él.

Momentos después, ante el Emperador, un imponente hombre en armadura dorada y cobre se arrodilla. De cabellos negros y piel blanca, los detalles de su armadura muestran figuras que hacen reminiscencia a un Dragón.

"¡Dragón Marino, os he llamado hasta aquí para encomendaros una misión!" dice el Dios a su sirviente.

"¡Señor, expresad vuestros deseos y se harán como lo ordenéis!"

"¡Tomad vuestras huestes y viajad hacia donde Circe os indique! ¡Plantarte ahí e id hasta un lugar llamado Bilkskirnir!" ordena el Dios de los Mares tranquilamente.

"¿Y una vez allí, qué debo hacer, Su Majestad?" inquiere Dragón Marino, volviendo sus ojos azules a su Señor con seriedad.

"¡Arrasad el sitio y no dejéis a nadie con vida!" sentencia Poseidón. "¡Y después esperad a que otros de mis Generales Marinos se os unan para llevar a cabo la conquista de la nación de Asgard!"

Escuchando atentamente las órdenes de su rey absoluto, el General Marina reverencia respetuosamente.

"_Tales fueron el inicio de los terribles acontecimientos que presagiarían la llegada del cruel invierno a nuestra amada Asgard..."_

_Continuará..._

1 Me he tomado la libertad de crear algunas costumbres Asgardianas para comodidad del relato. El rito que hago mención aquí, se asemeja al que realizan distintas civilizaciones, aún hoy en día, donde el joven debe tener éxito en una cacería para poder ser considerado un "hombre".- Nota del Autor.

2 Según la Enciclopedia Taizen de Saint Seiya, publicada en 2000, Masami Kurumada revela que existe más de un Santuario Marino.- Nota del Autor.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Las palabras escritas en este documento son testimonio del dolor de un pueblo y una nación que se vio traicionada por el que se decía ser el mayor de sus hijos, y las ambiciones de un Dios extranjero que osó posar sus ojos codiciosos en ella._

_La desgracia de nuestro pueblo comenzó al cumplirse los tres inviernos: el que se posó en el corazón de su dirigente al intentar perpetuarse en su silla de poder, prostituyéndose a otro Dios; el invierno que se sucedió en el corazón de Rung, noble Guerrero, tras los trágicos acontecimientos que resultaran en la muerte de su primogénito, el grandioso Balder, el de corazón valiente; y el tercero y definitivo, que traería la oscuridad a nuestros cielos._

_Como lobos hambrientos, los enemigos de Asgard atacaron en conjunto para devorarle. ¡Pero Asgard no cayó sin antes ofrecer pelea! La gloria y el valor de aquellos que ofrecieron sus vidas para salvarla de la destrucción definitiva jamás serán olvidados. Es por ello, que se escriben estas palabras, para que nunca se olvide que, ¡sobre la faz de La Tierra, alguna vez, nosotros fuimos un pueblo de grandes!"_

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

DAS RAGNAROK LIED Canto II: La Muerte del Héroe 

Grande fue la conmoción que causó la muerte del joven Balder, valiente hijo de Rung, a causa de la traición de un gran amigo. ¡Jamás en tiempos pasados se registró un acto tan ruin y cobarde!

Bilkskirnir, hogar del fallecido, apagó sus luces para sumirse en su propio dolor ante la irrecuperable pérdida de su primogénito. La gente en el pueblo también lamentaba el deceso, ignorantes que los acontecimientos que se cernían sobre ellos, causaría aún más dolor entre los habitantes de toda Asgard.

En la Casa de Tyr, donde el valiente Freyr y su bella hermana Freya habitaban, no se apagaron las luces, incansable en sus pensamientos, el hombre que era ahora líder de su familia se debatía en conjeturas que repasaban el momento de la partida de Erik luego de que Alberich, Escribano de Dolbare en Valhalla, le sometiera al arresto.

"¿Qué afecta tu corazón, hermano?" preguntó la bella joven al alto rubio, sentado ante un escritorio con candiles encendidos. "¿Tan triste estás por la muerte de Balder?"

El joven de cabellos rubios cenizos observó la delicada figura de su hermana, graciosa y de finas maneras.

"Freya, tiempos oscuros azotan hoy a Asgard" declaró el hombre con voz grave. "La muerte de Balder y las circunstancias alrededor de su crimen, me hacen sospechar que algo muy grave está sucediendo desde las entrañas de nuestro propio país."

El gesto del hombre y sus palabras pesaron grandemente en el corazón de la noble Freya, quien se aproximó a su hermano con lentitud.

"Ciertamente ha sido una revelación terrible descubrir que Erik fue el asesino de Balder" declaró la bella mujer. "Lord Rung estaba deshecho luego de tan terrible conocimiento. ¿Por qué piensas que Erik habría hecho algo tan funesto, hermano"?

Freyr meditó en las palabras de su hermana, observándola en silencio. Las llamas de las velas se movieron trémulas haciendo que las sombras de los hermanos parecieran estremecerse en las paredes.

"¿Hermano?" preguntó nuevamente la joven, ansiosa ante el silencio prolongado de Freyr.

"¡Freya, yo no creo lo que se dice de Erik!" respondió finalmente el hermano mayor a la doncella. "Yo estaba ahí cuando se lo llevaron, pude percibir la conmoción en su rostro... la ira de hallar a Balder, a quien quería como su hermano, muerto ante un acto cobarde. Pude ver el momento en que su corazón se destrozó al ser reprochado con desprecio terrible por Rung, hombre que siempre lo trató de una manera generosa."

"Pero entonces, Freyr, ¿por qué se encontraba el nombre de Erik escrito con la sangre de Balder?" preguntó Freya sin comprender nada.

"Lamentablemente eso no lo sé, Freya" indicó el joven poniéndose de pie. "¡Pero es algo que pienso averiguar si es verdad!"

Freya observó a su hermano, quien lucía su gesto decidido. El Señor de Tyr se dirigió hacia fuera de la estancia, donde se habían encontrado.

"¿A dónde vas, Freyr?" preguntó la hermana con angustia.

"¡Pienso ir al lugar donde se encontró el cuerpo de Balder!" dijo con firme determinación.

"¡No!" exclamó la doncella de cortos cabellos. "¡No vayas por favor!" rogó, poniéndose frente a su alto hermano. "¡Si vas ahí te puede ocurrir algo malo!"

Freyr tomó la mano de su hermana con tranquilidad y la besó.

"No temas por mí, Freya. Balder fue asesinado porque fue seguido con ese funesto objetivo, no creo que en estos momentos ahí haya nadie que ponga en peligro mi vida."

"¡Freyr, por favor!" rogó la hermana una vez más, saliendo detrás del noble, quien ordenó le llevaran su caballo. El alto Señor de Tyr montó llevando su espada y una antorcha. "¡No salgas de aquí, Freya!" ordenó. "Duérmete, yo necesito hacer esto."

Lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de la dulce mujer. Los pasos de un trote acelerado que se aproximaban a ese lugar interrumpieron a los hermanos. Montado en el caballo que fuera de su hermano, Ull, hijo de Rung, llegó con ellos cubierto por una capa.

"¡Ull!" exclamó Freyr ante la aparición del joven. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Freya observó al joven de cabellos rojizos, tan semejante a su padre, pero tan parecido en todo lo demás al hombre que recién habían asesinado. Ambos se miraron por un instante, transmitiéndose esas ansias que sólo existen entre quienes se aman, pero Ull rompió el contacto para responder la pregunta de Freyr.

"¡Freyr, he venido hasta aquí a solicitar tu ayuda!" contestó ansiosamente, con un gesto lleno de una gravedad desconocida para todos aquellos que alguna vez le trataran.

"¿Pasa algo malo con Lord Rung o Lady Sif?" preguntó rápidamente Freyr con temor.

"Mis padres están mal, sí..." dijo Ull bajando su cabeza, con la tristeza dibujada en su rostro. "Pero están tranquilos en casa, procurando descansar o llorando aún la partida de Balder." añadió, tranquilizando. "¡Necesito tu ayuda para saber qué razón tendría Erik para matar a mi hermano!"

Freya observó a su hermano ante esas palabras. Freyr permaneció serio.

"¡Por más que lo pienso, no logro entender por qué habría hecho algo así!" cerrando sus puños y apretando sus dientes, Ull derramó una vez más lágrimas de dolor por su hermano. "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Sencillamente no puede ser que él hubiera cometido tal acto!"

Freyr acercó su montura a la del hermano menor de Balder para posar su mano sobre el hombro del joven.

"Ull, mi mente tampoco puede encontrar una razón, precisamente en estos mismos momentos me dirigía a buscar respuestas a mi confusión. Creo que has llegado en un buen momento." comentó el hombre. "Aunque en ocasiones somos capaces de llevarnos las más horribles sorpresas de parte de la gente pienso que tu hermano no fue traicionado... Por su mejor amigo." agregó. "No podemos permitir que los ánimos tan exaltados que ahora hay en Asgard, sean causantes de que se cometa una injusticia. ¿Me acompañas?"

Ull observó a Freyr abriendo los ojos esperanzado.

"¡Te acompañaré a donde sea, Freyr!"

"Entonces toma" contestó el Señor de Tyr, dándole la antorcha a Ull. Tomando otra de la entrada de su casa, Freyr añadió. "¡Y vamos ahora mismo, buscaremos el nombre que dicen que Balder escribió con su sangre!"

Los hombres partieron, mientras que Freya cerraba la puerta de la casa con temor.

A las afueras de Asgard, una tropa de guerreros invasores venidos de un Santuario bajo las aguas se ha reunido. Gran número de salteadores, encabezados por un General Marina de Poseidón vigila desde un montículo el terreno a invadir. Su gesto denotó sorpresa.

"Ha sido una sorpresa, saber que el Señor Poseidón ha decidido dividir sus tropas en este momento de guerra contra Athena, para conquistar otra nación. ¿Qué hay aquí que pueda serle de tanto interés?" se preguntó en su mente el que es llamado "el Estratega de los Mares".

"¡Señor Lancelot!" escuchó la voz de una mujer aproximarse. "¡Ya se han reunido todas las tropas! Reportan estar listas, aguardando el momento que dicte la orden." Era Circe, la Marina de Poseidón de cabellos lilas y que ostentaba el signo de la Mantaraya.

"Correcto" respondió Lancelot de Dragón Marino. Un fuerte viento golpeó el rostro del hombre y su capa se levantó al vuelo de la corriente. Mirando a los invasores, habló. "¡Hombres del Santuario de los Mares, estamos aquí para matar y arrasar!" Las tropas de hombres rudos venidos de diversas partes del mundo y cubiertos con armaduras y lanzas escucharon la voz de su líder. "¡Conquistemos estas tierras en nombre de Poseidón!"

"¡Por Poseidón!" gritaron los soldados, mostrando valor y entereza.

A través de la oscuridad de la noche, los soldados de Poseidón se internaron en Asgard, hiriéndola como lo hiciera el más afilado cuchillo, traicioneramente, asestando un golpe mortal.

Sí, esa noche, Asgard dormía con la guardia baja. Como Rung, hombre consagrado a Thor quien después de llorar la partida de un hijo y la traición de otro al que considerara como tal, el cansancio le hizo caer rendido finalmente. Junto a él, su esposa, la bella Sif, no logra conciliar el sueño.

Atormentada por los acontecimientos, su dolor le ha robado la capacidad de descansar. La mujer se levanta, para salir al balcón de su dormitorio. El fuerte frío de Asgard golpea su rostro haciendo flotar las vaporosas telas de su ropa de dormir, para recargarse en la baranda y observar el cielo.

La profundidad del mar de estrellas parece ser tranquilizadora. El rostro de su hijo Balder parece dibujarse delante de ella con una sonrisa, tal como lo recordaría siempre. Llevándose una mano a la frente con preocupación, Lady Sif vuelve a derramar lágrimas que surgen de lo más profundo de su alma.

"¡Balder!" exclama en silencio.

Pero el silencio de la noche se rompe de pronto al escuchar una explosión que ilumina el horizonte de las tierras de Bilkskirnir, lo que hace que la adolorida madre interrumpa su llanto. Observando a lo lejos, puede alcanzar a ver que un enorme grupo de desconocidos se aproxima a la Casa, intentando traspasar los portones destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

"¡No!" grita, llena de miedo, corriendo al interior de su dormitorio para llamar a gritos a su esposo. "¡Rung, Rung!"

Sobresaltado, el mayor Guerrero de Asgard se levanta para preguntar.

"¿Sif? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes pesadillas?"

"¡Rung, Bilskirnir!" dice atemorizada. "¡Asgard está siendo atacada!"

"¿Qué palabras has dicho, mujer?" pregunta él, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

"¡Afuera!" señala ella trémulamente.

Viendo hacia donde señala su esposa, el valiente Guerrero sale para observar que donde había hace unos instantes un fuego, ahora hay múltiples hogueras, y que el sonido de lamentos y sollozos de su gente comienza a levantarse.

"¡No!" exclama Rung, sintiendo su sangre hervir a pesar del dolor. Ingresando rápidamente a la Casa, ordena. "¡Sif, llama a Ull!"

"¡Sí!" responde la Dama, quien sale corriendo velozmente mientras que Rung se viste. Acercándose, toma su casco, típicamente vikingo, de dos cuernos, conjuntamente con su armadura, para terminar tomando las hachas dobles, su arma insignia llamadas Mjolnir, las consagradas a Thor. "¡Rung!" regresa angustiada la mujer. "¡Ull no está!"

Los dos permanecen en silencio ante este descubrimiento.

"¿Crees que se encuentre ya allá combatiendo? ¡No quiero que muera, Rung!" exclama Sif entre sollozos. "¡Es mi único hijo ahora!" la desesperación de la mujer hace doblar sus rodillas y caer al suelo en un gesto dramático, perdiendo totalmente la compostura.

Respirando profundamente, Rung avanza hacia fuera de la cámara.

"¡Es posible que se encuentre allá ya combatiendo, mujer!" exclama el valiente Rung. "¡No permitiré que muera! ¡Iré allá y lo arrebataré de Hela con mis propias manos!" Dice sin mencionar que no siente el cosmos guerrero de su hijo en las cercanías y temiendo que, en su letargo, hubiera ignorado el estallido de energías del muchacho. "Estoy envejeciendo..." Medita.

El enorme Guerrero está por bajar las escaleras cuando, con su mano firme, Sif detiene a su esposo desde el suelo donde lloraba, tocando la punta de su capa.

"¡Rung!" exclama ella.

Rung se detiene para observar el miedo en su esposa. Aparentando una serenidad que no sentía, el gentil Guerrero levanta a su mujer con firmeza, para decirle.

"¡Sif, tú y yo estaremos juntos siempre!" Promete con fervor. "¡Ahora debo irme!

"Sí..." responde Sif, recuperando la seriedad. Bajando rápidamente detrás de su esposo, observa cómo Rung ya es esperado por varios de sus hombres, repartiendo órdenes para organizar la defensa. "¡Vilska!" llama Sif respirando profundamente, adoptando igualmente una postura de mando.

"¡Señora!" de inmediato, aparece la matrona ama de llaves ante ella.

"¡Preparen alimentos, aceite hirviente y saquen a los niños y ancianos hacia Asgard!" ordena la valiente dama. "¡Rung y Ull han partido ya para defendernos!" exclama, aparentando calma mientras su corazón se encogía.

"¡Sí, Señora!" exclama Vilska, para correr a cumplir las órdenes de su ama.

Afuera de Bilskirnir, Rung habla a sus hombres.

"¡Asgardianos, no podemos bajar la guardia! ¡Este traidor ataque por parte de los enemigos de nuestra nación se ha perpetrado en la noche de duelo por la muerte de uno de mis hijos, por eso no podemos perder!" Exclama el hombre consagrado a Thor. "¡Ayudemos a nuestros sorprendidos hermanos y organicemos la defensa! ¡Thor está con nosotros, sus fieles Guerreros!" Una fuerte reacción de los hombres inspirados por la presencia imponente del admirado Guerrero hace que sus voces se alcen con gritos de guerra que provocan que el temor y el dolor se releguen al olvido. "¡Por Asgard y por Odín!" grita Rung, lanzándose hacia el sitio donde el ataque de los enemigos ha comenzado.

Brazos y cabezas cercenadas de sus hombres se encuentran en el camino en medio del despojo que la batalla va dejando. Viviendas destrozadas, mujeres, niños y ancianos muertos ante la fiereza del ataque emprendido durante una noche, hace hervir la sangre del noble con indignación.

"¡Por los Dioses, que si es el mismísimo demonio Surtur lo venceré con mis propias manos!" exclama Rung... pero, lo que encuentra como enemigos era algo que no esperaba. "¿Qué?" pregunta observando extraños soldados portando armaduras de origen desconocido y armas que resultan difíciles de reconocer. Con valor, Rung, valiente y gallardo Asgardiano, se lanza contra ellos alzando a Mjolnir y respondiendo con la misma moneda a los cobardes invasores. "¡Se aprovecharon de la oscuridad de la noche para acabar con inocentes, malditos!" grita enfurecido. "¡Pero por Thor que esta noche mi martillo hará que sean sus cabezas y su sangre la que mojará Bilskirnir!" Su Cosmo brilla como una luz fría en medio de la oscuridad, llenando el aire del dulzón aroma del ozono. "¡Estoy harto de los actos cobardes!"

Los enemigos observan la llegada de los refuerzos y son sorprendidos ante el salvajismo del contraataque. El Cosmo de Rung brilla como una estrella, en medio de la noche y confusión de la batalla.

"¡Acábenlos!" gritan los enemigos extraños, los cuales se arremolinan alrededor del varón de gran poder. "¡Si acabamos con él podremos continuar!"

La oleada de Guerreros que Rung habría organizado se incorpora haciendo que la batalla comience un momento difícil en donde los pocos números de los Asgardianos parecen igualar el numeroso contingente de los invasores. ¡La fuerza, fe y coraje en su líder hicieron que aquellos valientes se convirtieran en héroes que Asgard recordaría por siempre!

A lo lejos, observándolo todo junto con Circe, Lancelot de Dragón Marino entrecierra sus ojos observando que el, hasta ahora, fácil avance de sus tropas se ha detenido.

"Algo está mal" declara. "¿Qué puede ser?"

En medio de la batalla, Rung destroza cráneos y junta enemigos, rompiéndoles las caras entre sí.

"¿De dónde han venido, malditos?" pregunta el Guerrero consagrado a Thor. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"¡Circe!" exclama Lancelot a la Marina de la Mantaraya. "¡Lleva al otro grupo de hombres directamente a destruir la Casa!" ordena. "Pensé que no sería necesario, pero estos malditos se saben defender."

"¡Sí, Dragón Marino!" exclama la mujer de cabellos lilas, moviéndose ligeramente.

"¡Atrás!" ordena Rung en un momento al observar el número de sus enemigos incrementándose y viendo que sus hombres han comenzado a caer poco a poco. En su mente hay temor de que alcancen finalmente Bilskirnir, y su corazón se debate también en la duda de saber el paradero de su hijo Ull. "¡No permitiré que nos acaben y lleguen hasta mi casa!" se promete a sí mismo haciendo arder su Cosmo cada vez más, mientras que el cielo claro sobre Asgard parece nublarse.

Dragón Marino observa al cielo, percatándose de cómo las nubes parecen taparlo todo y los truenos se anuncian furiosos. Mirando hacia abajo, le queda claro que un Guerrero instruido en el uso del Cosmo ha hecho su aparición.

En el fatal claro donde encontrara a su hermano, Ull y el honrado Freyr, buscador de verdades, buscaban las pruebas que se han dicho acusan a Erik, hijo y heredero de Dolbare.

"Aquí fue donde encontré a mi hermano" dijo Ull con serenidad, lograda por coraje y dignidad ante el Señor de Tyr.

Aproximándose rápidamente, Freyr pudo observar cómo en el sitio aún se podía percibir el olor a muerte y los signos de una batalla, e incluso la hierba oscurecida tras haber sido regada con la sangre del joven Balder.

Con simpatía, Freyr de Tyr posó su mano sobre el hombro del hijo de Rung pidiéndole, con muda cortesía, que se haciera a un lado para observar mejor el lugar. Agachándose e iluminando con su antorcha, el alto hombre escudriñó el suelo, buscando la prueba acusadora que confirmara lo dicho por Alberich. Sin embargo...

"No hay nada, aquí" exclamó Freyr finalmente. "La sangre de Balder no se ha borrado, pero el nombre que dicen es la prueba de la culpabilidad de Erik no está aquí."

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" preguntó Ull, confundido. "¿Acaso nos han mentido?"

"No lo sé" concluyó Freyr gravemente. "Tenemos que ir a Valhalla el día de mañana para continuar con esto, Ull. Ya es de noche y no nos recibirían ahora." En su mente, la sombra de la sospecha y el alcance de lo que parecía ser una conjura maligna hizo que su corazón se lamentara.

"Es verdad" respondió Ull, acordando lo mismo que el noble Freyr.

El sonido de nubes formándose sobre Asgard se escuchó. Los hombres observaron los limpios cielos, notando que un viento poco natural se había levantado y que las nubes parecían viajar con dirección a Bilkskirnir.

"¡Ése es el Cosmo de mi padre!" exclamó Ull con asombro. "¡Algo está pasando en mi Casa!"

Freyr subió a su caballo rápidamente concediendo la razón a su compañero.

"¡Vamos, Ull!" exclamó Freyr. "¡Voy contigo!"

Ambos hombres emprendieron el galope, saliendo del Bosque de los Espíritus a gran velocidad.

"¡LORD OF THUNDER!" exclamó Rung en medio de un caos de lucha, iluminado por su propio Cosmo. Un rayo cayó en él, incendiándole aún más pero asombrosamente, permaneció vivo. Tomando a Mjolnir, el Guerrero de Asgard lanzó sus hachas, las cuales, se vuelvieron incandescentes al contacto con la descarga celeste.

Lanzando su martillo, las hachas dobles emprendieron un viaje veloz que recorrieron una larga distancia acabando poco a poco con esos enemigos que creían que vencerían fácilmente en la batalla. Corriendo con molestia, Dragón Marino se dirigíó hacia el sitio en donde percibiera la emanación de Cosmoenergía que acabara con todos sus hombres.

Con todos, menos con aquellos liderados por Circe, los cuales se aproximaron hasta Bilskirnir, en medio de la confusión que espera ansiosamente recibir a los triunfantes Guerreros de Asgard.

"¡Acaben con ellos!" ordenó Circe lanzándose contra la mansión.

Adentro, Lady Sif escuchó los gritos de algunos de los hombres que habrían quedado al resguardo y los lamentos.

"¡Señora!" gritó la mujer, Vilska. "¡Nos atacan!"

El fuego se extendió a las afueras de la noble mansión ante la furia de los invasores. Sif respiró y se da cuenta que la llegada de aquellos hombres ahí no pueden sino significar únicamente que su amado esposo y su otro hijo han fracasado.

"Rung... Ull..." susurró, mientras parecía moverse ajena a su voluntad toma una espada con gesto ausente. Los vidrios se estrellaron por la acción opresora del fuego y la entrada de aquellos Guerreros que eran comandados por una mujer de aspecto extraño que se hizo presente. "Hijos, Esposo mío..." dijo ella. "¡Voy con ustedes!" exclamó. Fue alcanzada por el golpe de Circe, el cual ultimó su vida de inmediato. Sif sostuvo la espada que levantara unos momentos antes, para morir en pie de guerra, pero ya rendida de antemano. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras caía, pensando en su esposo y sus hijos sobre sus caballos acariciados por el sol de una mañana que le pareció muy lejana.

"¡Rung!" pareció escuchar al noble Guerrero la voz de su amada mujer.

"¿Sif?" preguntó, distrayéndose momentáneamente el valiente Asgardiano. Volviéndose con dirección a Bilkskirnir, observó llamas que incendiaban la noche antes tranquila. "¡Sif!" gritó aprensivo, comenzando a correr hacia esa dirección.

"¡Alto!" escuchó una voz imperante que lo obligó a detenerse. Delante de él, un alto hombre vestido en armadura naranja y dorado le observaba. Su gesto era frío y altivo, de tez blanquísima, iluminada de rojo de los fuegos que les rodeaban y cabello negro que volaba ante el viento, lo mismo que su capa blanca. "Se me había dicho que Asgard ya no tenía a un Guerrero tan capaz como vos."

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Rung mirando a su enemigo. "¿Qué ganas al atacar a Asgard y matar inocentes?"

"Yo soy Lancelot de Dragón Marino, un General Marino del Santuario de Poseidón." respondió tranquilamente el extraño, elevando su Cosmo que dibujó, detrás de él, la figura de, lo que le pareció era una temible serpiente marina gigante.

"¿Poseidón?" preguntó Rung, ignorante lo que significaba aquella palabra.

"Tranquilo, no es necesario que sepáis más al respecto, Asgardiano. ¿Quién sois vos?" preguntó Lancelot finalmente.

"¡Yo soy Rung, Guerrero de Thor!" exclamó el héroe Asgardiano.

"Sois muy eficiente matando, reconozco vuestro trabajo. El hecho de que continuéis viviendo a pesar de que Dolbare había informado que los colmillos de los Guardianes de Asgard habían sido destrozados me huele a traición."

"¿Dolbare?" preguntó Rung extrañado. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Lancelot elevó su Cosmo para acallar preguntas. Pedazos de suelo se levantaron a su alrededor, mientras que su capa pareció flotar impulsada por su fabulosa energía.

"¡Muere, Rung de Thor!" gritó Lancelot, lanzándose contra su enemigo con una fuerte sacudida de golpes a gran velocidad que golpearon contra el cuerpo de su enemigo sin hacerle nada de daño.

"¡Eres muy débil, extranjero!" se burló Rung a su vez, quien elevó igualmente su Cosmo para cargarse de energía. "¡LORD OF THUNDER!" gritó lanzando a Mjolnir contra su enemigo. Las dos hachas, antes de chocar incendiaron con electricidad para salir disparadas ambas contra Lancelot quien, sorprendido, movió sus manos invocando su poder psicokinético.

Los martillos parecieron chocar contra una barrera que los hizo regresar rápidamente a las manos del Guerrero de Asgard.

"Un truco impresionante, pero inútil ante mí" gritó Dragón Marino, extendiendo sus manos elevando su Cosmo. "¡TIDAL WAVE!" gritó elevando la velocidad del aire contra sí. Un fuerte ataque salió de sus manos contra Rung de Thor, quien fue embestido, siendo elevado por los aires por varios metros. La fuerza del ataque apagó algunos incendios, llevándose consigo a guerreros muertos y heridos que terminaron pereciendo ante la fuerza del extranjero.

El héroe de Asgard se levantó, para observar como el aire de la muerte recorría sus tierras. Aquella tierra que antes fuese un hermoso paraíso se había convertido en un paraje yermo que mostraba tierra desnuda, la hierba arrancada de su lugar y las flores desechas. Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar, de otros enemigos que se reunían desde dirección de Bilkskirnir, notando a una mujer que encabezaba ese grupo de hombres.

La mujer se adelantó para arrodillarse ante Lancelot y decir.

"No ha quedado nadie con vida en esa Casa, Lancelot. ¡Vuestras órdenes han sido cumplidas!"

Las palabras calan en Rung quien confirmó, mediante su Cosmo, que en su casa no había nadie vivo. Su respiración aumentó de velocidad.

"¡Sif!" exclamó, sintiendo las lágrimas luchando por salir. "¡Ull!"

"Bien hecho, Circe" felicitó el Dragón Marino. "Sin embargo aquí hemos perdido mucho más de lo que se suponía que sería, id con Dolbare y decidle a ese apóstata que Poseidón no perdona una traición como ésta que ha intentado. ¡Nuestro Señor ya ha hecho mucho soportando a una rata como él, así que decidle que la Alianza está rota y que desde hoy, Poseidón tomará Asgard como propia, sin su molesta presencia en Valhalla!"

"¡Sí, Lancelot!" exclamó la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¡Que vuestros hombres se retiren al campamento para esperar el arribo de los refuerzos de Nuestro Señor!" concluyó la orden Dragón Marino.

"¿Y vos?" preguntó Circe, observando a Rung tirado a lo lejos.

"Yo terminaré esto y me reuniré con ellos para lo mismo" replicó el General Marina. "¡Haced lo que os digo!"

"¡Sí!" respondió Circe volviéndose a los hombres. "¡Ya escucharon!"

"¡Espera!" exclamó Rung, pero la mujer lo ignoró.

"No, Rung, nadie esperará más" interrumpe Dragón Marino caminando hacia él, quitándose la capa. "Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo lidiando con Asgard y sus necios habitantes." Su Cosmo se iluminó amenazante. El Guerrero consagrado a Thor observó cómo éste se aproximaba, elevando su propio Cosmo.

"¡Lancelot!" exclamó Rung poniéndose de pie, sintiendo su cuerpo deshecho ante la fuerza del ataque de su enemigo, y con su corazón roto ante la pérdida de toda su familia. "¡No moriré sin intentar siquiera terminar contigo!"

Brillando en furia, Rung de Thor se lanzó contra el Estratega de Poseidón, el cual sin tiempo para erigir la Defensa de Ondas que detuviera al poderoso Mjolnir minutos atrás, recibe el castigo de el encolerizado enemigo asgardiano. Los golpes para un hombre tan grande como Rung eran muy rápidos, pero parecía estar todavía en su poder el evitarlos.

"¡Sois un guerrero formidable, Rung de Thor!" gritó Lancelot lanzando un golpe contra su enemigo hacia el rostro, que evitó el Asgardiano agachándose, Rung abrió sus brazos para golpear al General Marina el cual fue rechazado hacia atrás y fue, una vez más, golpeado por la punta de la bota del héroe que, elegantemente, concluyó su ataque con un patada que lanzara desde su posición. La fuerza del Guerrero de Thor arrojó a Dragón Marino contra las ruinas de una casa, la cual se derrumbó rápidamente.

Respirando agitadamente, Rung observó el sitio donde se levantó una columna de humo que atestiguaba la destrucción de la casa en donde cayera el invasor. Pero una nueva manifestación de Cosmo se hizo evidente y los despojos de la casa fueron disparados con una explosión que mostró al Dragón Marino de pie. Sangraba de la cara al haberse golpeado y su gesto era de furia.

"¡Habéis logrado lastimarme, Rung de Thor!" exclamó. "¡Ahora probaréis la furia de mi golpe definitivo!" Una vez más, el aire alrededor de Rung pareció agitarse. El Guerrero de Asgard levantó sus hachas para chocarlas sobre su cabeza, elevando su Cosmo igualmente y recibiendo un estruendoso rayo.

"¡Éste es el final, maldito extranjero!" gritó Rung de Thor, héroe de muchas batallas. "¡LORD OF THUNDER!"

"¡VIDA PRIMIGENIA!" vociferó Lancelot magnificando su Cosmo a través de su boca, por la que escapó un ataque de energía enorme que devuelvió al magnífico Mjolnir por los aires. Lancelot observó cómo su ataque envolvió a Rung, elevándolo por los aires en una tormenta que azotó el cuerpo del héroe y que destrozó su armadura poco a poco. "¡Es inútil que te resistáis, mi ataque os dejará sin vida mientras que vuestra fuerza se irá haciendo mía!"1

En el aire, el noble consagrado a Thor pudo observar cómo el cielo pareció acercarse poco a poco conforme se elevaba, se supo cercano a la muerte. Sus pulmones ardían, comenzando a dejar de respirar. Cuando su cuerpo aterrizó contra los picos de las montañas que rodeaban a Asgard, ya casi no había vida en él.

"¡Odín...!" Intentó hacer una última plegaria preocupado, más que nada por su amada Asgard.

Rung de Thor, Señor de Bilkskirnir, había perecido. Mjolnir, el arma doble cayó delante de Lancelot, quien se dio la vuelta para reunirse con los supervivientes al primer asalto y continuar con el ataque.

Varios minutos pasan. El galope apresurado de dos caballos se escuchó. Eran Ull y Freyr quienes habían llegado al lugar para encontrarlo desolado.

"¡Padre!" gritó Ull buscando al héroe de Asgard en ese lugar evidente de combate. "¡Madre!"

Para Freyr todo es claro, cuando el hermano menor de Balder encuentró a Mjolnir, cayendo de rodillas para llorar con dolor y desesperación.

"¡No!" gritó Ull con rabia. "¡No!"

"¿Qué palabras has dicho, mujerzuela?" gritó Dolbare indignado, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. "¿Quién ha traicionado a quién? ¿Qué clase de juego perverso es este? ¿Así es el honor del Dios Poseidón a quien le he extendido una mano de ayuda?"

Circe observó al Sacerdote de Odín trémulo de ira.

"Una rata como tú no tiene moral para invocar algo como el 'honor', Dolbare" respondió ella. "Poseidón no trata con traidores como vos, que comienza con su propio hogar con tal de conservar el poder."

"¿Pero por qué Poseidón dice esto? ¡Hice todo lo que se me ordenó!" respondió Dolbare sin comprender.

"El ejército de Poseidón sufrió mucho más bajas de las esperadas ante el encuentro en el sitio donde vos mismo sugeristeis se realizara el primer ataque" respondió Circe, molesta. "Dijisteis que sería pan comido."

"Pero yo..." trató de explicar el Sacerdote, sin saber qué decir.

"¡Basta!" cortó la mujer, haciendo brillar su propio Cosmo amenazante. "¡Puedo terminar con vuestra patética vida ahora mismo!" La mujer tomó una parte de la espalda de su armadura verde, desprendiendo un látigo que azotó con fuerza contra el suelo. "¡Creo que será lo mejor!"

Lanzando un golpe cósmico con el látigo que se incendió con su energía, la mujer observó cómo éste se detenía al chocar contra una espada, también envuelta en un pálido Cosmo.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Circe, alejándose a la defensiva.

Delante de ella, un hombre fornido, de baja estatura y mirada enmarcada por ojos color esmeralda y cabello rojizo había intervenido.

"Soy Alberich de Megrez" se presentó el desconocido. "¡Y no puedo permitir que alces tu mano contra el Sacerdote de Odín!"

Ambos contendientes se miraron con decisión. Circe sonrió, para guardar su látigo. Llevándolo a la espalda, guardó su Cosmo, sin que Alberich renunciara a su postura defensiva.

"¿'Sacerdote de Odín'?" preguntó burlonamente la mujer. "¡Alberich de Megrez, haríais bien abrir vuestros ojos y vuestros oídos!" advirtió, diciendo casi las mismas palabras que el Escribano hiciera horas antes durante los funerales de Balder. "Quizá estéis salvando en estos momentos la misma ponzoña que ha envenenado a vuestro país para matarle desde dentro" concluyó la mujer para moverse y salir por la ventana del Palacio.

Alberich respiró agitadamente y se volvió al Sacerdote, que se había sentado luego de un momento.

"¿Qué ha querido decir?"

"Gracias, Alberich, pero ahora ya es tiempo de que te vayas" dijo Dolbare con urgencia. "Tengo que meditar."

"¡Pero, Señor!" exclamó el pelirrojo, sin comprender lo que ocurría.

"¡Haz lo que te ordeno, Alberich!" exclamó Dolbare, incendiando su Cosmo de manera amenazante. "¡Retírate!"

Sin entender, el Escribano se dirigió a la salida, deteniéndose un momento para observar a Dolbare sentado. Su mente analizaba, como lo mejor que había hecho siempre, buscando furiosamente la verdad.

Aún las estrellas de la noche eran visibles, a pesar de que el amanecer se encontraba próximo y los llamados de alerta se sucedieron en Asgard. Campanas que llamaban a emergencia, cuando las terribles noticias de lo acaecido en Bilkskirnir fueron reveladas al paso del joven Ull, quien portaba entre sus manos a Mjolnir, y de Freyr de Tyr al arribar a Valhalla.

"¡Ull!" exclamó Alberich recibiendo al joven. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Mis padres han muerto, Alberich" respondió con voz cansada el hijo menor de Rung y Sif. "Los enemigos han destruido Bilskirnir, pero seguramente has escuchado eso ya."

Con sorpresa, el pelirrojo observó a Freyr quien acompañaba al joven, con gesto de pesar.

"¿Dónde está Dolbare?" preguntó Freyr seriamente.

"Acompáñenme" pidió Alberich igual de serio, señalando que le siguieran hasta la sala de trono del Valhalla.

Los pasos resonaron por los pasillos del Palacio, el cual lucía extrañamente solitario. Al llegar al sitio donde Dolbare debiera de estar, los tres hombres se sorprendieron de hallarlo vacío.

"¡Se ha ido!" exclamó Alberich. "¡Dolbare no está!" concluyó. Su mente se encendió, trabajando incansablemente.

"¡Solamente tengo una oportunidad!" exclamó el Sacerdote de Odín bajando las escaleras hacia los calabozos, siendo escoltado, en silencio, por un Midgardo envuelto en su armadura naranja.

Abajo, los guardias bajaron sus cabezas respetuosamente al llegar el Representante de Odín ante ellos.

"¡Váyanse!" ordenó Dolbare. "¡Ya!"

Los centinelas se movieron apresurados ante el mal humor del imponente hombre, el cual abrió las puertas de la celda para encontrarse con Erik, encadenado, quien recibió a sus visitas.

"¡Padre!" exclamó. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, reparando detrás del Sacerdote en la extraña figura de Midgardo, quien lo observaba fijamente. Sus ojos, grises como los de Erik, se encontraron. "¡Esos ojos!" exclamó Erik mentalmente. "¡No puede ser!"

"¡No tengo tiempo ya, Erik!" respondió Dolbare con desespero. "Las cosas no han salido como yo lo esperaba. Asgard está siendo atacada y yo he sido traicionado por Poseidón... ¡Tú eres el siguiente Representante de Odín! ¡El poder del Dios Padre ha sido dividido entre los dos! Con tu muerte podré asegurarme conservarlo para mí y así estar preparado para defenderme."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Padre?" preguntó Erik sin comprender.

Acercándose poco a poco, el hombre de cabellos blancos observó al prisionero. Sus ojos destilan enojo.

"Odín, nuestro cruel Señor, te bendijo con el destino de continuar con su ministerio" dijo Dolbare indignado. "Y mientras los años pasan, el Señor resta fuerzas a su antiguo Representante, para ir aumentando la del que será su sucesor" explicó. "¡Pero no me gusta!" exclamó. "¡Eres un niño estúpido, incapaz de gobernar absolutamente nada! ¡Jamás me gustó la idea de tener que renunciar al poder, por lo que me empeñé en quitarte de mi camino!"

"¿Qué dices, Padre?" preguntó Erik asombrado.

"¡Con tu muerte se garantizaría que yo seguiría dirigiendo Asgard!" concluyó Dolbare. "¡Los Asgardianos podrían ser engañados para eso, pero Odín tal vez no, por lo que decidí quitar de en medio a quien me traicionó cediendo mi poder legítimo a mi propio hijo!" Volviéndose hacia atrás observó a un Midgardo de mirada helada, el cual no quitó su vista de Erik. "Y entonces me pregunté: '¿Por qué si Odín se cree con derecho a elegir a su sucesor debería yo de permanecer impasible?'" preguntó al aire el Sacerdote de cabellos blancos. "¡Si yo instaurara el reinado de un nuevo Dios sobre nuestra nación, yo tendría que seguir en el poder para poder dirigir a los Asgardianos en los caminos de un nuevo culto que adore al nuevo Señor de Asgard!"

"¡Blasfemia!" acusó Erik al recibir aquella revelación inesperada y haciendo que todo, de pronto, pareciera tan claro como el agua del Bifrost. "¡Fuiste tú entonces quién mató a Balder!" afirmó el joven enojado. "¡Y me culpaste para cumplir tus planes!"

Dolbare rió.

"¡Sí! Y en estos tiempos desesperados, en los que el cobarde Poseidón me ha traicionado, ¡sólo me resta quitarte de en medio para que la mirada de los habitantes de Asgard se vuelva hacia mí con esperanza!" Dolbare carcajeó como un hombre desquiciado. "¡Siempre supe que cuando tu madre y yo recibimos la maldición de su nacimiento era la oportunidad para poder perpetuarme!"

"¿'De su nacimiento'?" repitió el joven sin comprender las palabras de su progenitor. "¡Padre! ¡Lo que has hecho es imperdonable!" exclamó Erik enojado, poniéndose de pie.

"¡No te preocupes, Erik!" contestó Dolbare al joven riéndose poco a poco. "¡Una vez que hayas muerto y yo me convierta en el salvador de Asgard, nadie reparará en tu ausencia!" Y mirando una vez más al extraño Midgardo, quien debajo de su máscara seguía contemplando con odio a Erik, preguntó. "¿No lo crees así, hijo?"

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó Erik, sin comprende, aunque con una corazonada enorme del verdadero significado del comportamiento del anciano.

"¡Mátale, Midgardo!" exclamó Dolbare. "¡Descarga tu furia en aquel que te lo arrebató todo y que haría lo mismo conmigo!"

El hombre en armadura naranja avanzó observándole con odio y elevando su Cosmo. El prisionero abre los ojos tras sentir la emanación de energía del misterioso hombre en armadura naranja.

"¡Este Cosmo...!"

Una carcajada comenzó a resonar con eco en el calabozo y Dolbare asintió.

"¡Sí, Erik!" exclamó. "¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ahora que reconoces el Cosmo de este hombre?"

El prisionero elevó su Cosmo mientras observó a Midgardo aproximarse con su mirada helada hacia él. La emanación de Cosmo de Erik hizo que el Guerrero en armadura naranja se detuviera para analizarlo. Un frío intenso rodeó las cadenas que sostenían a Erik, rompiéndolas después de un momento. ¡El hijo de Dolbare había decidido luchar!

El joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises respiró fuertemente pero no se detuvo, agitando las cadenas con las que lo sostuvieran, éste se lanzó contra Dolbare, con intención de matarle.

"¡_Dolbare_, si tú mueres yo también seré entonces más poderoso!" exclamó. "¡Tú traición será descubierta y Asgard podrá salir adelante!"

Las cadenas chocaron contra la espada que Midgardo sostenía. El aire también se enfrió del lado del Guerrero de armadura naranja.

En aquel momento, por todo Asgard un temblor sacudió la tierra.

Alberich, Freyr y Ull salieron corriendo del Palacio al escuchar gritos de angustia entre los Asgardianos. Al llegar a las escaleras que apuntaban a la ciudad, los tres hombres miraron al cielo para observar tres estrellas fugaces con dirección al mar, la incandescencia de los meteoros eclipsó por completo el brillo de las estrellas, dejando detrás de sus ominosas estelas, oscuridad y congoja.

"¡Por Odín!" exclamó Freyr al observar el prodigio en el cielo, percibiendo Cosmos agresivos detrás de aquellas presencias.

"¡Más enemigos que llegan a Asgard!" respondió Alberich haciendo lo mismo que el Señor de Tyr. "Una maldición ha caído sobre nosotros."

_Como si se trataran de lobos hambrientos acosando a una víctima herida, Asgard se encontró en su momento más oscuro._

_El conocimiento de que el fin de una era fue revelado así a los tres héroes reunidos._

_Continuará..._

1 Un ataque similar, por parte de otro Dragón Marino puede ser encontrado en la CRÓNICA ZODIACAL DE GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN.- Nota del Autor.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Con la muerte de los Señores de Bilkskirnir, la esperanza de Asgard pareció agonizar cada vez más. La desolación y el desconcierto que siguieron luego de la revelación manipulada del asesino de Balder, hizo que en los corazones Asgardianos la llama del orgullo se apagara, trayendo sobre todos el oscuro atardecer de la desconfianza y la sospecha._

_Cuando tres estrellas iluminaron los cielos de la bella Asgard, haciendo que la luna y los demás astros dejaran de verse, el terremoto que les acompañó encendió aquellos viejos temores de nuestros habitantes sobre el ocaso que parecía cernirse, inevitable, sobre nuestra nación._

_Aún a pesar de que los signos parecían indicar que se había perdido todo y que no había razones verdaderas para luchar, hubo valientes hombres que se levantaron orgullosos, llenos de amor por sus Dioses, por su gente y por su nación, que se resistieron a ser barridos por el alud de hielo que había ya matado en vida a tantos Asgardianos._

_Haciendo gala de la virtud de lo indómito de nuestra gente desde tiempos ancestrales, ellos decidieron luchar por aquello que muchos daban ya por perdido._

_Asgard tendría aún mucho que lamentar y que llorar, pero con estas acciones, los Héroes del Ragnarok sembrarían las semillas de la esperanza que aún esperan, pacientes, germinar en suelo nuevo y fértil, para reencender las llamas del amor patriótico que nuestro hermoso país necesita."_

**Pollux Dioscuros presenta:**

**DIE RAGNAROK LIED**

Canto III: La Batalla del Final de los Tiempos 

Los cielos sobre Asgard se vistieron de gris con potentes nubes que oscurecieron los cielos.

La bóveda celeste se dibujaba nebulosa y lechosa, mientras que la temperatura descendió rápidamente. La nieve comenzó a caer, lenta pero pertinazmente, haciendo que pronto, las usualmente lustradas calles de Asgard se fueran llenando de una fina capa helada que calaba hasta los huesos.

"Será mejor que regresemos a mi casa, Ull" sugirió Freyr, caballero de noble gesto. "Con la ausencia de Dolbare y en medio de este peligro, Asgard requerirá que alguien haga algo para organizar su defensa."

Alberich de Megrez, el Escribano de Asgard, y Ull, hijo de Rung, escucharon las palabras del alto hombre con el desconcierto aún dibujado en sus rostros.

"Además..." agregó el rubio dirigiéndose al joven Ull. "No has descansado, necesitas hacerlo."

Apretando sus dientes con furia, mostró el hacha doble que había sido el arma insignia de su desaparecido padre.

"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso ahora, Freyr?" preguntó con ira. "¡La sangre de mis padres y la gente de Bilkskirnir aún está fresca y tú me pides que los olvide para descansar! ¡No puedo hacer eso!" Guardando silencio, Ull resalta el eco escuchado por Valhalla. "¿Dónde están los soldados?" preguntó, mirando a Alberich.

"Como Freyr ha dicho, en la ausencia de Dolbare parece ser que la guardia no ha salido. La gente de Asgard es de supersticiosos que esperan la llegada del Fin del Mundo en cualquier momento. Mucho me temo que algunos de ellos hayan dejado Valhalla para irse con sus seres amados." Respondió el joven pelirrojo a la pregunta del hijo de Rung.

"¡Tonterías!" exclama éste, enojado. "¡Hazles saber que deben volver para defendernos! ¡Asgard no ha caído aún!" En el rostro de Ull, la ausencia de sueño parece haber ya dejado marcas en su juvenil cara, la cual muestra signos evidentes de cansancio.

Alberich posó su mano en el hombro de Ull.

"¡Tu padre estaría orgulloso de escucharte hablar así ante las tragedias que han enfrentado tú y Asgard, joven Ull!" dijo con una sonrisa consoladora. "Sin embargo, me parece que Freyr tiene razón al decir que necesitas descansar, antes de que podamos emprender una acción definitiva contra nuestros enemigos."

"¡Pero Alberich!" se quejó el muchacho desesperado.

"¡Por favor, joven Ull!" interrumpió una vez más el Escribano de Asgard. "¡Tenemos que pensar en muchas cosas aún! ¿Quién es nuestro enemigo? ¿Por qué nos ataca? ¿Cuál es su poder? ¿Qué haremos con la gente?" cuestiona el joven de ojos verdes. "¡No descansaré hasta poder responder estas preguntas! Pero para ello, necesito tiempo. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es prepararse para mis noticias. Reorganizaré las cosas aquí tanto como pueda, pero tú, Ull, necesitas descansar si en verdad quieres defender Asgard."

Las palabras del Señor de Megrez son escuchadas con un gesto de derrota por Ull, el cual, a pesar de que siente que su sangre hierve y que su furia lo inunda, va cediendo ante el reconocimiento real de que su cuerpo necesita descansar.

Freyr se pone delante del joven para agregar.

"¡Ull, no te detendremos más una vez que sepamos contra qué luchamos!" Sonriendo paternalmente, agregó. "¡Ven por favor! ¡Vamos a mi casa, donde podrás descansar seguro!"

Bajando sus manos y su cabeza, casi con tristeza, Ull dejó claro que ha cedido.

"Bien. ¡Freyr, los veré en Tyr tan pronto como termine de hacer lo que necesito!" dijo Alberich con decisión. "¡Salvaremos a Asgard!"

Ambos hombres se ven con resolución. Sin más palabras que decir, Freyr agregó.

"Comenzaré la evacuación de Tyr y mi gente, Alberich. No pienso exponer a los más débiles tampoco a que sufran una suerte similar a lo que ocurrió en Bilkskirnir" concluyó. "Para mí, el descanso aún no es una posibilidad, a menos que sea el eterno cayendo defendiendo mi residencia."

"¡Que los Dioses te acompañen, Freyr!" dijo Alberich asintiendo con seriedad.

"Sí, los Dioses..." respondió a la frase Ull con un suspiro irónico lleno de amargura.

"Vamos" invitó Freyr, ayudando al joven hermano de Balder a salir del Palacio.

Esperando a que los dos salgan, Alberich permaneció atento. Una vez que comprobó que ellos se habían ido, comenzó a correr, dirigiéndose apresuradamente al Salón del Trono.

"¡Debo liberar a Erik!" pensó con urgencia. "¡Dolbare parece haber querido engañarnos a todos!" prosiguió, pensando en su encuentro con aquella extraña mujer de armadura esmeralda. "¡Si es así, entonces tal vez su hijo, el Heredero del poder de Odín, sea nuestra última esperanza!"

Alberich repasó en su mente todo lo que tenía que hacer, preguntándose si acaso el tiempo del que dispone será suficiente para todo lo que es urgente resolver... antes de que los temibles enemigos de Asgard volvieran a atacar.

Los choques metálicos aún resonaban en las mazmorras de Valhalla por la batalla de Erik de Odín contra Midgardo, el misterioso hombre enmascarado de armadura naranja y helada mirada. Observándolo todo, desde una esquina, el desquiciado Dolbare espera que la pelea se resuelva a favor del Guerrero de rostro cubierto.

"¡Mátalo, Midgardo!" exclamó Dolbare, con expresión maniática. "¡Extermínalo!"

Ambos jóvenes, de exacta estatura, se mueven a grandes velocidades, mientras que la temperatura del aire alrededor de ellos sigue disminuyendo como sus Cosmos parecen elevarse.

"¡Maldito Poseidón!" piensa una vez más el frustrado Sacerdote, comprendiendo que, desde el comienzo, la intención del Dios griego jamás habría sido perpetuarlo en el poder, sino implantar un control total regido por él sobre Asgard. "¡Malditos Dioses!" Su furia aumentaba, pensando en la restricción de que un poseedor del poder de Odín no puede, a riesgo de perderlo todo, matar a un Heredero de aquella misión sagrada que alguna vez fuera la suya. "¡Todos son unos traicioneros y manipuladores desgraciados!" Siguiendo con precisión los movimientos de la batalla, ruega a las Nurnas porque, por primera vez desde que iniciara esta catástrofe, todo se resolviese a su favor. "¡Jamás podrán perdonar que un hombre intente hacerse del control de su propio destino!"

"¿Es esto lo que es un Señor de Odín?" preguntó el enmascarado con voz torva a su rival. "¿Un cobarde que corre y sólo se defiende?" El tono está lleno de desprecio y odio, lo mismo que su mirada, la cual se clava en su oponente.

"¿Lo dice un hombre que oculta su rostro bajo una máscara?" preguntó a su vez Erik, trayendo a su mirada una decisión que contrasta con el odio de su rival.

"¡Ésta máscara la he llevado puesta por tu causa, maldito!" exclamó el otro guerrero, separándose y respirando agitadamente, observando a su rival, el cual se ha defendido exclusivamente haciendo uso de las largas cadenas que, en sus brazos, aún le sujetan. "¡Tú me condenaste a ser un hombre sin rostro!" grita salvajemente, desgarrándose la garganta y levantando su espada para lanzarse nuevamente contra Erik.

"¿Yo?" interpela Erik, comprendiéndolo todo al fin. "¡Yo soy tan inocente como lo fuiste tú!" La maldición de los gemelos en Asgard parecía convertirse en una cruel explicación, verdadera, ahora que Erik se enfrentaba a su hermano. "¡Si Odín no me hubiese elegido a mí yo, tal vez, habría sufrido tu destino! ¡No fue culpa mía, ni algo que yo hubiera elegido!" Corriendo y usando su Cosmo para acelerar su paso, Erik evita que el golpe de la espada que Midgardo lanzó con tanta fuerza que quebró una parte del suelo rocoso de la mazmorra.

"¡Pues malditos sean Odín y sus poderes!" gritó Midgardo ante esas palabras. "¡Maldito seas, tú que fuiste elegido por un Dios en mi lugar!" La furia de Midgardo hizo estallar aún más su Cosmo, haciendo que Dolbare se cubra con su capa y elevando su propia Cosmoenergía.

La presión es enorme. Erik recibió la explosión del Guerrero cruzando sus brazos delante del rostro y oponiendo resistencia con su cuerpo. La descarga fue tan fuerte que hizo que sus cadenas de acero se moviesen como listones de seda al viento.

Asombrado, Erik concentró su mirada en la figura del Guerrero que emite ese poder desbordado y reconoce, en ella, la influencia de otro Dios, sólo posible por la Sabiduría de Odín que parece revelarle una figura detrás del enmascarado.

"¡Te equivocas!" exclamó en medio de la tempestad cósmica. "¡No has sido abandonado por los Dioses, hermano!" añadió pronunciando por vez primera la palabra, la cual afloró a sus labios con naturalidad. "¡Tú eres otro Elegido!"

Al escuchar la palabra "hermano", Midgardo se sintió descontrolado. La forma en como aquél que tuviese su mismo rostro había hablado, con una urgencia tan diferente y tan alejada del odio implícito en la palabra "hijo" que Dolbare siempre utilizara; y con tal calidez, que sus ataques comenzaron a perder fuerzas.

"¿Qué palabras has dicho?" preguntó Midgardo bajando sus brazos, perdiendo, por instantes, esa calidad de odio que sus ojos hubieran reflejado desde el comienzo.

"¡Imbécil!" gritó Dolbare al observar que su Guerrero ha dejado de atacar. "¿No ves que sólo está intentando engañarte, que está utilizando la Sabiduría de Odín para manipularte? ¡Tú debes odiarle, Midgardo! ¡Tú debes odiarle!"

"¡No lo escuches!" exclamó Erik levantando su voz. "¿Quién te ha traído hasta aquí, para ponerte a luchar contra mí para hacerse de mi poder, hermano? ¡Él mismo, no yo! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existías, pero él es el que te ha mantenido oculto todo este tiempo!"

"¡Di lo que quieras, Erik!" exclamó Dolbare, emanando energía cósmica por todo su cuerpo. "¡Pero tu hermano tiene años odiándote desde que supo la verdad! Luego de que nació lo arrebaté de manos de tu madre, la cual lo dio por muerto para arroparte cariñosamente entre sus brazos." Con su misma expresión desesperada, el Sacerdote continuó. "¿Y qué le esperó a Midgardo? ¡La condena desde su nacimiento! Pero yo no lo acepté jamás. ¡Yo le salvé la vida!" declamó. "¡Yo lo cuidé y lo entrené para que, algún día, pudiese cobrar venganza en ti!"

"¡Para que me matara y el poder de Odín se volviera a ti y poder seguir gobernando Asgard, _padre_!" exclamó Erik. "¡Tú no le salvaste la vida porque te importara, sino porque era yo al que odiaste desde que nací, admítelo!"

Midgardo observó el intercambio de palabras entre padre e hijo, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

"¡Claro que sabía que si él se vengaba de ti yo perpetuaría mi estancia en el poder!" increpó Dolbare. "¡Todo tiene un precio y es justo que el hijo que salvé desafiando a los Dioses me ayudase llegado el momento!" agregó. "¡Es verdad que tú fuiste el Elegido de Odín! Pero el Oráculo no sólo reveló que tú eras heredero de mi poder, sino que Midgardo había sido enviado aquí bajo el signo de otro Dios que también es poderoso y que podría derrotarte antes de que alcanzaras el máximo momento de tu desarrollo."

Observando con interés a Dolbare, ahora es Midgardo el que enfrentó a su padre con asombro.

"¿Yo?" preguntó sin saber a lo que se refiere el Sacerdote. "¿Elegido de un Dios también?"

"En Asgard existen un total de diez armaduras que serán portadas por guerreros elegidos por los Dioses..." recita Dolbare poco a poco. "Dos de ellas son tan poderosas, que se dice que no pueden cohabitar en un mismo momento bajo la misma era, pues podrían ocasionar la destrucción de la nación al ser utilizadas con toda su fuerza al mismo tiempo. Una de ellas es la de Odín y la otra es la del Dios Loki." Revela el Sacerdote a los hermanos. "Me sería inútil conservando Erik aún la vida, pues el poder de Odín ha sido dividido entre él y yo. El cruel Señor de los Dioses tampoco me permite matar a su futuro heredero o perdería mi propia capacidad, por ello, es que sólo Midgardo y su poder divino serían capaces de hacer lo que yo necesitaba."

"Loki..." exclama Midgardo observando sus propias manos y soltando la espada que hubiera levantado momentos antes. "¡Soy un elegido de los Dioses como Erik!" parece sonreír detrás de la máscara, mientras que su Cosmo sigue brillando, cambiando su calidad.

El plateado Cosmo de Alberich brilla para romper, con una espada, los fragmentos de techo que habrían caído en las escaleras que conducían hasta los calabozos.

"¡Percibo presencias poderosas en las mazmorras!" exclamó alarmado. "¡Debo apresurarme!"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, padre?" preguntó Midgardo a Dolbare confundido una vez más. "¡Jamás me revelaste esto! ¿Por qué?"

"¡Yo te diré por qué, hermano!" se escucha la voz de Erik ahora firme, haciendo uso de la Sabiduría de Odín, despierta para condenar a su corrupto Sacerdote. "Dolbare calló porque utilizando tu poder sin sabiduría podría derrotarte después y luego gobernar Asgard haciendo uso de la armadura de Odín" reveló. "¡Dolbare!" exclama el antes prisionero. "¡El Padre de los Dioses te condena por haber cometido tan atroces actos! Cuando se decidió nuestro nacimiento, permitió la llegada de gemelos para poder hacer lo que yo no puedo: Quitarte el poder y permitir que una absurda maldición que ha aquejado a los hermanos en Asgard fuera rota."

"¡El destino vaticinado de Midgardo era recuperar el poder para el verdadero Heredero del poder de Odín!" exclamó Dolbare enojado. "¡Ése soy yo! ¡Eso me dijeron cuando nació!"

"¡Pues estás equivocado, Sacerdote!" respondió Erik, elevando su Cosmo. "¡Odín lo envió para que hiciera eso a mi favor y así, unir para siempre a los hermanos de Asgard con una bendición!"

Midgardo se vuelve hacia Erik, el cual brilla en intensidad de poder para escuchar las palabras de su hermano, que ahora parece otra persona.

"¡Su destino es acabar contigo!"

"¡No!" exclamó Dolbare enloquecido. "¡Odín es un Dios arrogante que cometió muchos errores, pero yo tengo la visión para corregirlo! La armadura de Loki, despertada con mi poder, me permite hacer uso de Midgardo a mi antojo, porque aún... ¡mi poder es superior!" Los ojos de Dolbare brillan, lo mismo que su Cosmo, el cual lanza a través de su mano para hacer gritar a Midgardo con dolor. "Tengo el poder para controlar a los mismos Dioses porque yo... ¡yo soy un Dios!"

Alberich se detiene ante la incontenible energía cósmica que emana del calabozo donde estuviera aprisionado Erik y donde la batalla se lleva a cabo.

"¡Midgardo! ¡Mata a tu hermano y dame el poder de Odín!" ordenó el Sacerdote.

Aún sin haberse hecho del poder de Loki, Midgardo pierde nuevamente el sentido, a pesar de permanecer de pie, volviéndose hacia Erik, quien observa todo en postura de defensa. Lentamente, el enmascarado tomó la espada que hubiera dejado caer.

"¡Te mataré!" exclamó una vez más, lleno de odio.

Elevando igualmente su propia Cosmoenergía, Erik abrió los brazos para brillar con poder y dejar que el poder de Odín llene su cuerpo.

"¡Yo también tengo el poder de Odín!" exclama Erik. "¡Y ahora lo podré demostrar!"

"_ANCIENT GOD'S WINTER!_" gritó Midgardo, extendiendo sus puños juntos y lanzando una ráfaga de aire frío contra su hermano.

"_ODIN'S STORM!_" respondió Erik, mientras evadía el golpe de su hermano a gran velocidad y alzándose por el alto entorno, cayendo sobre Midgardo tras juntar sus manos y canalizar la energía de su Cosmo contra él en una especie de martillo que golpea la espalda del enmascarado. Con gran estruendo, Midgardo cae contra el suelo estrellándose en él, abriendo un boquete que levanta una columna de humo y produciendo un temblor que hace que Alberich caiga sobre su espalda.

El humo se disipó para revelar a Erik de pie, ante el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano que yace inconsciente a sus pies, observando a Dolbare fijamente.

"¡Lo que los Dioses dan, los Dioses lo quitan!" sentenció severamente.

Dolbare lo observa con furia para luego salir huyendo, tropezando con Alberich.

"¡Dolbare!" exclamó Alberich sorprendido. Pero el anciano, contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría, sigue corriendo lleno de odio, alejándose de ahí.

El Escribano de Asgard corrió hacia la mazmorra para encontrar a Erik, de pie y a otro hombre, el cual tiene el mismo rostro del heredero del poder de Odín. Con la máscara rota, no hay más secreto oculto para el inteligente pelirrojo.

Ambos hombres se observaron en silencio. Alberich miró del suelo hacia Erik con sorpresa, para terminar arrodillándose ante del antes prisionero y decir.

"¡Mi Señor, Asgard lo necesita!"

En la Mansión de Freyr de Tyr, gran movimiento se realiza. A las afueras de sus tierras, una gran hilera de ancianos, mujeres y niños se mueven. Han pasado unas horas, y el rubio no puede dejar de sentir la sensación de amenaza que le acompañara desde la muerte de Balder.

"¡Pobre de ti, Asgard!" se lamentó tristemente. "¡Ahora tenemos que hacer que tus hijos te abandonen cuando más los necesitas!" suspiró.

El sonido de unos cascos resuena. El rubio observa que, aproximándose, Ull, el único hijo vivo de Rung, lleva en su montura a su hermana, la dulce Freya.

"¡Freyr!" exclamó Ull, mostrando preocupación en su rostro, pero también notándose mucho más recuperado que lo que se viera unas horas antes. "¡Ya hemos llegado!"

"Ull" respondió Freyr, ayudando a su hermana a bajarse del caballo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" preguntó el muchacho observando a su alrededor, viendo cómo la gente se mueve con dirección a la costa Asgardiana.

"Como sabes, tengo un barco que es parte de mi herencia. Ayudaré a sacar a mi gente de aquí, los llevaré a Bluegraad1 para que pidan refugio" explicó el Señor de Tyr.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó el joven asombrado. Los hombres guardan silencio.

"De hecho, esperaba que tú también salieras con ellos en su camino hacia Bluegraad" dijo Freyr en voz baja.

"¡Imposible!" exclamó Ull, indignado. "¿Cómo me podría ir en estos momentos en que Asgard más me necesita?" preguntó.

"Asgard _es su gente_, Ull" respondió Freyr, amagando la embestida que, seguramente el hijo de Rung habría de hacerle. "Luchamos por nuestra patria pero más que todo por nuestra gente. Si toda ella muriera, ¿qué ganaríamos? Sí, saldré de Asgard hasta Bluegraad, pero eso no significa que esté abandonando a mi nación" agregó. "¡El viaje durará dos días! ¡Regresaré para defender a nuestro país, pero antes salvaré a la mayor cantidad de gente que pueda!"

Ull permanece callado, sopesando las palabras del hermano mayor de Freya.

"¡Por favor, Ull!" pareció suplicar Freyr. "¡No me condenes!"

Freya observó a Ull con esperanza. El amor por su hermano es tal y el entendimiento entre ambos es tan profundo, que puede comprender lo que para Freyr significa el tener que dejar a Asgard en un momento tan funesto como el presente.

"¡Ull, mi hermano no es un cobarde!" exclamó ella, orgullosa.

El hermano menor de Balder escuchó las palabras de Freya, quien defiende a su hermano con vigor. Finalmente, dando razón a las palabras de Freyr y entrando en razón, comprendió las circunstancias tan diferentes, respondiendo.

"Freyr, te ofrezco una disculpa. No era mi intención ofenderte, ni a tu hermana" sonriendo, añadió. "Pero como te pido que me entiendas igualmente, yo no puedo hacer lo que esperabas de mí. Tú, a diferencia mía, tienes un hogar y gente aún por la cual luchar mientras que a mí... ¡me lo han arrebatado todo!" El viento frío que acarrea nieve sopla haciendo volar sus largos cabellos.

Observándole con agradecimiento, Freyr cuestionó.

"¿Te lo han arrebatado todo, Ull?" hizo la pregunta mirando directamente a los ojos del joven, sabiendo que el Señor de Tyr se refería a la hermosa doncella que escoltara hasta aquel sitio. El hermano menor de Balder se volvió hacia Freya, la cual se sonrojó para no decir nada. "Los dejaré unos momentos mientras termino de organizar la partida. La nieve puede resultar tan mortal como cualquiera de nuestros enemigos." Discretamente, el rubio se alejó.

Ull observó a Freya, quien bajó su cabeza con mirada trémula y gesto de preocupación y dolor. El joven baja de su montura para acercarse hasta ella.

"¡Freya!" exclamó.

"No digas nada, Ull" dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre los labios de Ull quien es acallado por este gesto. "¡No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de algo que comprendí de antemano!"

El hijo de Rung tomó la mano de la hermosa mujer y la llevó a su pecho.

"¡Te juro que no moriré!" exclamó él de nueva cuenta. "¡Viviré para ti, Freya!" afirma con convicción apretando la mano de la mujer, quien corresponde efusivamente a la caricia.

"¡Te creo, Ull!" dijo ella mirándole tiernamente a los ojos, con admiración, con temor.

"¡Te amo!" prorrumpió, tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente. El joven Ull, el que según las costumbres Asgardianas considerarían un niño, en medio del dolor y la tragedia se había convertido en un hombre.

Poco a poco, luego de separarse del dulce abrazo, los jóvenes se miran con ternura.

"Y yo te amo a ti, Ull" respondió ella. "Mi corazón quedará contigo" susurró, abrazándose a su pecho rápidamente.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron, ignorando todo por ese momento, deseando que todo fuera diferente por un instante. Pero la realidad regresa a sus pensamientos, sabiendo que tendrán que separarse. Ella se apartó y con delicadeza, tomó la daga que el hijo de Rung portaba en su cinturón. Ull la observó asombrado, mientras que ella, cogiendo una parte de su rubio cabello, corta con ésta el mismo y devolver la daga en su mano, para luego abrir un relicario que colgaba de su cuello, depositando los rizos dorados. Luego, quitándoselo, se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para abrazar a su amado, mientras que ajusta el relicario en su cuello.

"¡Esto es para que siempre me lleves contigo!" exclamó ella observándolo, dejando escapar una lágrima de dolor por la separación. "¡Cumple tu promesa, Ull!"

"¡Freya!" llamó él, pero es interrumpido por Freyr, quien ha regresado para llevarse a su hermana.

"Es hora de que partamos. ¡Ull!" exclamó alzando la voz y levantarla por encima del viento que ha arreciado. "¡Diles a todos que volveré! ¡Qué los Dioses nos acompañen!"

"¡Ve con seguridad, Freyr, sabiendo que cuando regreses, tendremos al enemigo en retirada!" concluyó Ull su despedida firmemente.

Freyr asintió aprobando las palabras del hijo de Rung, mientras que inicia la marcha que pone en movimiento a su gente con rumbo al barco que los llevará a Bluegraad, en el occidente.

"¿Hermano, crees que todo estará bien?" pregunta Freya evitando pronunciar el nombre de Ull, aunque su hermano la entendió perfectamente.

"Es un hombre más fuerte de lo que nadie piensa, Freya" dijo él con seguridad. "Él vivirá, no temas."

En su mente, Freyr se pregunta si su plan de poner a salvo a su gente es el correcto, y piensa que... de caer Asgard, Bluegraad sería la siguiente.

A través de la nieve, la gente se mueve con nostalgia de dejar atrás toda su vida y sus hogares. Mientras que el caballo de Ull va en sentido contrario, dirigiéndose a Asgard, al Palacio del Valhalla, para reunirse con Alberich y organizar la defensa.

"¡Mi Señor!" exclamó Alberich a Erik. "He podido reunir de nueva cuenta a tantos hombres como he podido. Sólo espero la llegada de Freyr para poder organizar la defensa como usted lo ordene."

"Buen trabajo, Alberich" dijo el nuevo Representante de Odín ante los ojos de los soldados, quienes han descubierto con horror el rostro de Midgardo, desmayado cerca del trono.

"¿Qué debemos de hacer con él, Señor?" preguntó el pelirrojo señalando al hombre en armadura. "Su presencia ha inquietado a muchos de nuestros soldados, eso no es bueno, lo ven como un mal presagio más para Asgard."

"No harás nada, Alberich. Necesito hablar con mi hermano una vez más, pero no hay nadie quien pueda atenderle en estos momentos en que debemos poner en resguardo a los más débiles" ordenó Erik con autoridad.

Los pasos apresurados de un hombre interrumpen las palabras de los dos. El hombre viene agitado, mostrando una herida en su rostro y en su hombro que sangran profusamente. Su rostro está pálido.

"¡Señores, señores!" gritó angustiado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaron los dos poniéndose alertas al darse cuenta que el hombre viene herido.

"¡Asgard! ¡Asgard será sitiada!" exclamó, respirando agitadamente.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Alberich, al tiempo que Erik se pone de pie.

"¡La Guardia ha sido derrotada en las cercanías de Asgard! He podido escapar para decirles que nuestros enemigos se aproximan por el norte y por oriente... ¡son muchos y muy poderosos!"

La revelación del soldado cayó como un balde de agua fría en Erik y Alberich, quienes se dan cuenta que la prórroga no pactada ha terminado.

"¿Dónde está Freyr?" preguntó desesperado Alberich, sabiendo que necesitan de un poder más para tener esperanzas de dar una pelea digna.

"¡Él no vendrá!" dijo una nueva voz que los interrumpe, haciendo que los tres hombres se vuelvan para encontrar a Ull, de pie en el marco de la entrada del Salón de Trono. En su mano, porta el hacha doble Mjolnir, el arma insignia de su padre.

"¡Ull!" exclama Erik.

El hermano de Balder le observa con serenidad.

"Verte sentado ahí, Erik, me responde cualquier pregunta, pues sé que Alberich es justo y jamás estaría contigo si tú no fueses digno de ello. De lo contrario, ahora mismo yacerías muerto a un lado del trono" dijo el hijo de Rung. "Y además, siempre tuve confianza en ti."

Casualmente observó el rostro de Midgardo y se vuelve sorprendido para ver a Erik, el cual sonriendo le dijo.

"Sigue confiando en mí, por favor, Ull, y no hagas por el momento más preguntas" pidió Erik con urgencia. "¡Ahora hay cosas más importantes qué resolver!"

"Comprendo" respondió Ull.

"¿Por qué dices que Freyr no vendrá, Ull?" interrogó Alberich, aproximándose a los dos hombres.

El joven explicó rápidamente lo que ocurrió en Tyr.

"Conociendo a Freyr, intentará traer aliados de Bluegraad" ponderó Alberich, razonando luego de escuchar la explicación del joven. "Debe de haberle dolido mucho tener que tomar esta decisión."

"Sin embargo..." interrumpió Erik. "Aún tenemos muchos problemas. Tendremos que afrontar a nuestros enemigos, tenía la esperanza de que mi hermano pudiera revelarnos más acerca de los planes de Dolbare, sospecho que habrá hablado un poco más con él al respecto, pero ya no hay tiempo."

"¡Erik!" exclamó Ull acercándose hasta el nuevo Representante de Odín, y para su sorpresa se arrodilló ante él. "¡Hoy será el último día que me dirija a ti por tu nombre! ¡Te ruego que me des la oportunidad de servirte a ti, a Odín y a Asgard defendiéndola como uno de los Guerreros de nuestra nación!"

Alberich y Erik se miraron entre sí y asienten.

"¡Que así sea, Ull!" pronunció Erik. "¡Organiza a los hombres y llévalos al ala oriente de Asgard para impedir que la ciudad sea tomada! Toma en cuenta que dentro de la ciudad estarán refugiados todos los habitantes que no tuvieron la suerte de partir de aquí, a diferencia de la gente de Tyr."

"¡Sí, mi Señor!" dijo Ull poniéndose de pie con gesto serio, pareciendo haber dejado atrás al niño que había sido todavía hacía un par de días. "¡No entrarán! ¡Por mi vida se lo juro!"

"Alberich, dale a Ull una armadura" señaló observándole al otro. "Y tú, por favor, encabeza la defensa por el norte."

Arrodillándose ahora Alberich, asiente tras recibir las órdenes de su nuevo Señor.

"¡Que Odín le guíe, mi Señor!" exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y saliendo junto con Ull.

Lejos de ahí, al occidente de Tyr, la gente de Freyr ha subido ya al barco que los llevará a buscar refugio a la nación vecina de Bluegraad.

"¿Está todo listo?" preguntó Freyr al capitán del barco.

"Sí, mi Señor" respondió el aludido. "¡Partiremos de inmediato!"

"¡Bien!" aprobó Freyr.

El barco se aleja poco a poco de la orilla, para comenzar su recorrido sin internarse mucho en el mar, el cual se encuentra picado a consecuencia de la misma tormenta que cae sobre Asgard.

"¡Asgard!" exclamó Freyr. Su hermana se aproxima para abrazarse a su hermano y sentirse segura.

Lejos, sobre un acantilado, un hombre enfundado en una armadura dorada y cobriza, les observa fijamente con malvadas intenciones.

Erik se aproximó a la figura caída que reposa en el suelo del Salón del Trono, sin dejar de asombrarse que se tratase de su hermano gemelo: Midgardo.

"Hermano... ¡todo esto debería ser diferente!" se lamenta el nuevo Representante de Odín.

De pronto, el que yacía inerte abrió los ojos sorprendido para encontrarse, delante de él, a su hermano. Su mirada, perdida, parece no haberse recuperado desde que Dolbare le hechizara de nuevo, por lo que su Cosmo se enciende al recordar el golpe que el hombre que le mira de pie le diera hacía unas horas.

"¡Midgardo!" exclamó Erik al percibir el Cosmo helado de su gemelo incendiarse mientras que retrocede con cautela un paso. "¡Hermano!"

"¡Muere!" grita Midgardo poniéndose de pie y lanzándose al cuello de Erik con fuerza, mientras lo aprieta con frenesí fraticida.

Erik trata de resistirse pero la fuerza de su hermano parece crecer. Incendia su propio Cosmo para defenderse del efecto congelante del toque del gemelo en armadura naranja.

"¡No, Midgardo!" alcanzó a murmurar, aunque la falta de aire comienza a hacer que su cara se coloree de rojo. "¡No quiero pelear contigo!"

"¡No te dejaré vivir, maldito!" exclamó Midgardo sin entender las palabras de su hermano, con la misma mirada vacía de calidez y llena de un odio absoluto. "¡No te dejaré vivir!"

Cerrando su puño, Erik decide golpear con fuerza el abdomen del enloquecido Elegido de Loki. El golpe no traspasa del todo la armadura, pero es suficiente para hacer que éste afloje su presión, permitiéndole lograr zafarse por completo. El nuevo Señor de Asgard retrocede, levantando su mano.

"¡No luches contra mí, Midgardo!" pide. "¡No debemos hacerlo!"

Mirando a su alrededor, el joven en armadura se vuelve para todos lados mostrando la lucha que parece gestarse en su interior. Parece desorientado.

"¡No permitas que el veneno de nuestro padre te ciegue ante la verdad, hermano!" Exclama Erik. "¡Reacciona, por favor!"

Midgardo eleva su Cosmo explotando en una cápsula de poder enorme que parece generar aire dentro del Salón del Valhalla.

"¡Es tu hermano!" pareció decirle una voz.

"¡Ódiale!" le gritó el rostro de Dolbare en su mente. "¡Mátale! ¡Recupera lo que él te ha arrebatado!"

Una vez más, Midgardo gritó con dolor, para lanzarse contra Erik, quien ahora lo recibió más preparado, tomando una espada que rechaza el puño envuelto en armadura, asemejando aquella escena en la que el hombre de naranja comenzara su lucha contra Balder el valiente. Aquél mismo que asesinara por órdenes de su propio padre y al que odiara por verle en compañía de su hermano, protegiéndole, queriéndole.

"¡ANCIENT GOD'S WINTER!" exclamó Midgardo juntando sus manos encima de él, haciendo que su Cosmo ardiese con furia, lanzando una nueva ráfaga de aire helado dirigida a Erik, el cual la evade apenas, elevando su Cosmo una vez más y alterando la velocidad de sus pasos.

En un despliegue impresionante de energía, Midgardo continuó su ataque por más de unos instantes, canalizando su odio por medio de su puño helado, siguiendo a Erik, el cual se mueve alrededor del amplio Salón del Palacio. Las llamas azules del altar del Valhalla se extinguen ante el ataque helado del hombre en armadura naranja.

"¡No se detendrá hasta matarme!" pensó Erik con urgencia. "¡Debo detenerlo sin matarle! ¡Odín, muéstrame una forma!"

Al correr, Erik observó en el techo un enorme estandarte con el símbolo de Asgard sostenido por unas cuerdas. Lanzando con velocidad extraordinaria su espada, cortó las ataduras que suspendían el tapete el cual cayó sobre Midgardo, para luego impulsarse rápidamente sobre sus piernas y lanzarse sobre él, asestando una certera patada magnificada con Cosmo que derribó a su confundido gemelo.

El bulto es lanzado lejos para no moverse. Erik esperó a que el aprisionado hombre en armadura se levantase, pero se tranquilizó cuando Midgardo se incorporó quitándose de encima la tela y lo observó calmadamente. Erik y Midgardo se observan fijamente a los ojos, y ambos encuentran en él, el brillo de la justicia.

"¡Hermano!" exclamó Erik, sonriendo.

"¡Hermano!" llamó a su vez Midgardo, sonriendo por vez primera a su gemelo.

Los hombres se acercan para encontrarse. En medio del desastre de Asgard, los hermanos se reencuentran, brillando magníficamente. Sus Cosmos se elevan para dibujar, tras de ellos, las figuras de dos Dioses que parecen verse igualmente entre sí.

¡Odín y Loki se encuentran frente a frente!

"¡Hermano, no hay tiempo que podamos perder!" exclamó ahora Midgardo, la Sabiduría del Dios Loki hablando por sus labios. "Mis acciones, como fueron predeterminadas, han iniciado la batalla del Ragnarok que hoy asola a Asgard."

"No te reproches, hermano" respondió Erik, lleno de la presencia de Odín en su Cosmo. "Ambos hemos cometido errores."

"Hoy más que nunca puedo comprender la esperanza que estos llamados humanos siempre han despertado en ti. En su corazón encuentro virtudes que no experimentaba desde hacía miles de años" reconoció Loki. "En verdad una eternidad de existencia hace que los Dioses olvidemos la maravilla de vivir."

"En su corazón aún hay esperanza, y con ella, la oportunidad verdadera de poder rescatar a esta nación que confió en nosotros para sobrevivir" respondió Odín. "¡Ellos son capaces de crear el milagro! ¡Necesito mi armadura!"

"Pero sabes que, aún nosotros debemos de ajustarnos a nuestras propias reglas. Con la vida de mi avatar y portando mi armadura, es imposible que así sea" señaló Loki. "¡Creo que Asgard está condenada a menos que sea yo quien enfrente a Poseidón!"

"Pero ése no es tu destino, hermano" negó Odín. "Tú mismo has invocado las normas que a los Dioses nos guían y el cual no podemos ignorar."

"¡Mi Señor!" exclama ahora el cuerpo en el que Loki reside. Midgardo ha logrado hablar. "¡Aún eso es posible!" clamó el joven. "Yo sé dónde se encuentra Dolbare, mi hermano no puede luchar contra él a causa del poder del Padre Odín que reside en ellos. Sin embargo, si yo voy y lucho contra él, podemos liberar a su hermano que se encuentra prisionero en su existencia dividida... y despertar su fabulosa armadura."

"¡Pero para despertar la armadura de Odín la mía deberá dejar de existir!" respondió Loki a Midgardo. "Eso sólo ocurriría con tu muerte."

"¡Que así sea!" exclamó Midgardo con decisión.

"¡Hermano!" intervino Erik, mirando al hombre en armadura naranja como si fuese un espejo. "¡No quiero que mueras ahora que nos hemos reencontrado!"

"Erik..." dijo Midgardo. "Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no hay otra alternativa."

Erik le escuchó sin rebelarse a aquellas palabras y comprendió que el corazón humano puede desear a veces muchas cosas, pero que la realidad no siempre está dispuesta a concederlas.

"Lo sé..." concluyó finalmente.

"La armadura de Odín sólo puede ser despertada de dos maneras. Una de ellas es con la muerte de la armadura de Loki. Sal por el Bosque de los Espíritus y dirígete hacia el norte, mientras tu hermano cumple con su palabra. Confía en él y espera el arribo de mi presencia, la cual te cubrirá para iniciar tu ataque contra ese ambicioso Dios de los Mares" instruyó Odín a Erik directamente a través de su Cosmo.

"Mediante las acciones de Midgardo podré restituir el equilibrio" dijo Loki. "Y Asgard podrá ser salvada por su legítimo Señor."

Las presencias divinas parecen desvanecerse en el aire dejando solos a los gemelos, quienes se observan con decisión, aunque en sus corazones, el dolor de la pronta y definitiva separación les atormenta.

"Debo apresurarme" dijo Erik, recobrando la compostura y haciendo de lado sus sentimientos. "Alberich y sus hombres deberán abrirme paso para que pueda llegar a la entrada del reino de ese Dios invasor."

"¡Que así sea, hermano!" respondió Midgardo asintiendo, haciendo lo mismo que su gemelo, pero comprendiéndolo totalmente en su sentir. "¡Yo me apresuraré para mi encuentro con Dolbare! ¡El poder de Odín será todo tuyo!"

Atrapados en esta injusta Guerra Divina, los hermanos saben -con las sabidurías de sus Dioses patrones-, que esta no es una consecuencia de una guerra entre seres superiores... sino las consecuencias funestas de un hombre enloquecido por el poder.

El barco comenzó a agitarse al ritmo de las olas, las cuales parecieron embestirles furiosamente. Los gritos de los pasajeros llenaron el aire, ante el estruendoso crujir de la madera del barco.

"¡El mar parece atacarnos!" exclamó el capitán con asombro, maniobrando el timón con rudeza. Freya cayó, para ser asistida por Freyr.

"¡Freya!"

"¡Hermano!" exclamó ella, atemorizada por tamaña fuerza de la naturaleza. "¿Acaso vamos a morir?"

Poniéndose de pie, Freyr cerró sus ojos. Volviéndose a su hermana, la observó con una sonrisa.

"¿Freyr?" preguntó ella temerosa, presintiendo algo funesto.

"Hermana, mis lazos con Asgard son muy fuertes... y parece que ella me reclama mi partida" explicó. "Puedo percibir que este ataque no es natural, sino uno causado por nuestros enemigos. Debo enfrentarle."

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Freya asustada viendo que su hermano miraba hacia la costa de Asgard.

Una nueva embestida del océano hace temblar el barco una vez más mojando con sus heladas aguas a la gente a bordo.

"Freya, vive" pidió Freyr a su única familia, arrodillándose ante ella. "Cuando todo esto haya terminado, regresa y busca a Ull para restaurar el orden en Asgard" ordenó. "Y sean muy felices" concluyó. Poniéndose de pie, Freyr se volvió hacia el hombre que dirige la embarcación. "¡Capitán, aleje el barco tanto como le sea posible y no pare hasta llegar a Bluegraad!"

"¿Internarme más en el mar como está ahora? ¡Sería un suicidio!" respondió el capitán de la nave.

"¡Freyr!" exclamó Freya, que es ignorada.

"¡El mar se calmará, Capitán, siga mis órdenes al pie de la letra!" ordenó Freyr alejándose, haciendo brillar su cálido Cosmo. "¡Por favor!"

"¡Freyr!" exclamó Freya intentando mantenerse de pie ante el movimiento brusco del barco que una vez más es alcanzado por una violenta ola. La sacudida hizo que la mujer volviese a caer para rodar un poco, siendo detenida por un mástil. La mujer observa hacia donde viera a su hermano unos minutos antes, para no encontrarlo. "¡Freyr!"

En la costa, el valiente Asgardiano ha puesto un pie luego de impulsarse desde la nave gracias a su fabuloso Cosmo. Se siente agitado y preocupado por el destino de su hermana y su gente. Unos pasos resonaron delante de él, caminando lentamente por la rocosa orilla. Poco a poco el hombre levantó su vista para encontrar, frente a él, un hombre de cabellos largos de color magenta, portando una armadura de color dorado y cobre.

"¿Las ratas comenzaron a abandonar el barco cuando se acerca a la catástrofe?" preguntó el extraño. "¡No me extraña cuando hacen lo mismo al ver perdida a su patria!"

Poniéndose de pie colérico, Freyr hizo arder su Cosmo con fuerza, evaporando el agua que mojara sus ropas hacía unos instantes.

"¡Harías bien en callar tu repugnante boca, extranjero!" exclamó, irritado.

"¿Y quién me hará callar?" interpeló el extraño. "¿Acaso tú, Asgardiano?" se burló con repulsión el General Marino.

"¡Sí!" responde Freyr, mirándole con rencor. "¡Yo lo haré!"

A las afueras de la amurallada Asgard, miles de hombres aguardan. Delante de él, montado en el corcel que fuese de su hermano, Ull observó el avance de la tropa invasora que se aproxima, barriendo con lo que encuentra a su paso como si se trataran de una horda de bíblicos insectos destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

"¡Son unos bárbaros!" exclamó Ull, haciendo arder su Cosmo en medio de la tarde que ya cae sobre Asgard. "¡Asgardianos, ellos han venido aquí para destruirnos a todos!" exclamó mirando a sus hombres. "¡Han matado a nuestros compatriotas y familiares escudados ante los cobardes cobijos de la noche y la traición!"

Todos le escucharon. Del otro lado, encabezando el ejército, Lancelot de Dragón Marino levantó una mano para ordenar que se detengan. Circe le miró sin comprender.

"¿Dragón Marino?" preguntó ella.

"Dejadles que oren una última vez a su despreciable Dios" respondió el General Marino con frialdad. "Su suerte ya está decidida, de cualquier modo."

"¡Asgardianos!" exclamó Ull moviéndose de un lado al otro con su montura mirando a sus hombres reunidos para defender la ciudad. "¡Ahora mismo otros hermanos nuestros rechazan un ataque traicionero entrando por el Bosque de los Espíritus! ¡Pensaban arrasar con nuestra ciudad y con todo lo que se encuentra en ella! ¿Están dispuestos a que Asgard sea destruida?"

"¡No!" gritaron los soldados al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿Están dispuestos a que todo aquello que aman y los ama, sea borrado del mundo en medio de un acto vil y cobarde, cuando somos grandes guerreros acostumbrados a ganar grandes guerras?"

"¡NO!" respondieron los hombres con más decisión.

"¡Entonces, por el amor que sienten por Asgard y su gente, luchemos con furia para demostrarles a los invasores que hay una nación llena de orgullo que no está dispuesta a caer ante enemigos tan despreciables!"

"¡SÍ!" exclamaron las tropas agitándose en sus lugares, sintiendo ahora la urgencia de la lucha recorriendo sus venas, alimentada por la adrenalina y el miedo a morir.

"¡POR ODÍN Y POR ASGARD!" gritó Ull, lanzando su brazo al frente con fuerza e iniciando su marcha al galope contra los enemigos, comenzando sus tropas moverse hacia el frente junto con él, llenos de ira y de sed de justicia.

"¡POR ODÍN Y POR ASGARD!" gritaron todos, detrás del valiente hijo de Rung, líder de hombres.

Al mismo tiempo, Lancelot alzó su mano para hacer que sus propias tropas se moviesen sabiendo que el choque se produciría y ubicando, entre sus ojos, al líder que hiciera brillar su Cosmo.

"Estos Asgardianos, no dejan de sorprenderme" piensa Lancelot con diversión. "Aunque son demasiado ingenuos para mí. Pronto, nuestras fuerzas se nos unirán una vez que terminen de atravesar el Bosque... y el reino de Asgard no será más sino otra tierra dominada por el gran Emperador Poseidón."

"_Así comenzó la noche más oscura de Asgard, con una batalla en donde su misma existencia estaba de por medio."_

_Continuará..._

1 El mítico país mencionado en la historia de Natassia y los Caballeros Azules, el cual estoy haciendo una nación vecina de Asgard. - Nota del Autor.-


	4. Chapter 4

"_Miles de hombres se levantaron al grito de batalla lanzado por el único Señor de Bilkskirnir. En otro lado, los valientes abrieron un nuevo campo de batalla en el Bosque de los Espíritus, bajo la guía del Señor de Megrez. Aquel atardecer hizo que se tiñese de rojo la inmaculada y nevada tierra de Asgard._

_Una batalla de hombres y de Dioses que estuvo anticipada desde el principio de los tiempos, que traería como única conclusión que los ciclos de destrucción y creación son momentos trascendentes que no han sido decididos ni por hombres, ni por Dioses, sino por ese destino que se ha predeterminado para todos nosotros, en el inacabable y vasto Cosmo que nos muestra sus signos en forma de estrellas._

_Un proverbio dice que no hay estrella más hermosa que la que se incendia para desaparecer poco después. No hay verdad más grande que se haya dicho, pues nuestros guerreros, valientes, se levantaron u brillaron contra la adversidad de un tiempo que parecía perdido._

_¡Loados sean! Y juremos por la sangre de nuestros ancestros, que jamás se olvidará su sacrificio y sus sufrimientos, que fueron el precio que pagaron para que hoy estas palabras puedan ser escritas. Y para que las vidas de incontables generaciones en el futuro tuvieran la oportunidad de conocer que, con cada nuevo amanecer, siempre viene de mano de la aurora el regalo de una posibilidad nueva que se puede aprovechar o desperdiciar."_

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**DIE RAGNAROK LIED**

Canto IV: La Nave Que Parte Hacia la Esperanza 

El sonido de gritos y batalla se podían escuchar, traídos por el viento, hasta el otro lado del Palacio Valhalla. Los hombres se inquietaron al conocer que el inminente ataque por parte de los invasores había comenzado en otro lado, ignorando que la estrategia había sido planeada por el hombre más brillante de Atlantis: Lancelot, General de Dragón Marino.

El sonido de la batalla cercana incendió los ánimos de los demás hombres que no parecían comprender lo que su líder, Alberich de Megrez, Escribano de Asgard, hacía al pararse en silencio absoluto ante ellos, emitiendo su poderoso Cosmo plateado, el cual brillaba con incandescencia al ir cayendo la noche. Los copos de nieve que caían sobre el respetado Señor se derretían y evaporaban, al acercarse a su ardiente energía.

En las últimas filas de hombres comenzó a formarse un alboroto; y como si se tratase de un mítico hombre partiendo el mar ante él, el orgulloso y nuevo Señor de Asgard: Erik de Odín, se abrió paso ante la asombrada mirada de los guerreros y compatriotas Asgardianos.

"¡Alberich!" exclamó al encontrar al pelirrojo en medio de su meditación. "¡Alberich!"

Rompiendo su concentración, el Señor de Megrez se volvió al sonido de su nombre viniendo de aquél a quien reconocía como nuevo líder de su hermosa nación.

"¡Mi Señor!" exclamó. "¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Alberich, Odín me ha ordenado que parta con rumbo al reino del invasor que asola nuestro país. No tengo otra alternativa." explicó.

"¿Pero qué es lo que el Dios Padre piensa que será capaz de hacer usted allá?" preguntó asombrado Alberich, pensando que esta eventualidad cambiaría sus planes para la batalla una vez, sólo si ganara la que se le presentaba a él y sus hombres.

"¡No debes temer, Alberich!" exclamó Erik con firmeza. "Odín me ha pedido que confíe en mi hermano para obtener el poder absoluto que, sólo con la muerte de Dolbare, recibiré de su parte. Su poder se manifestará a través de la legendaria armadura del Dios Padre." concluyó el nuevo Señor de Asgard.

"¿La Armadura de Odín?" repitió Alberich, impresionado. "¡Con el poder de Balmung entre sus manos seguramente podremos ganar esta guerra!"

Erik le escuchó con atención, observando cómo el brillo de la esperanza se encendía en los ojos verdes del pelirrojo Escribano.

"¡Así es, Alberich!" prorrumpió finalmente. "Pero debo de llegar hasta allá y traspasar el sitio enemigo... ¡y la única manera es atravesando el Bosque de los Espíritus!"

"Comprendo" respondió Alberich rápidamente. "¡Nosotros le abriremos paso, mi Señor!" exclamó.

"¡Confío en ti, Alberich, y en tus hombres!" dijo Erik poniendo su mano en el hombro del Escribano de Asgard con una valiente sonrisa, de ésas que encierran el sentido de unión cuando los hombres se hermanan ante la cara de la muerte, cuando la enfrentan juntos en una batalla con todo lo que tienen.

"He logrado percibir que son un gran número de ellos por medio de mi Cosmo" señaló Alberich, mirando hacia el otro lado luego de responder a la sonrisa de Erik. "Es una batalla difícil, pero es destacable que no es un contingente tan numeroso como el que ataca Asgard desde su frente." Explicó. "Me queda claro que el plan sería entrar por aquí para realizar un movimiento de tenazas contra los nuestros, para así dejar en medio a nuestra ciudad y destrozarla como si se tratara de una nuez."

"¡Eres un hombre inteligente, Alberich!" expresó Erik al escuchar las deducciones del pelirrojo. "¿Tienes una estrategia para contrarrestar esto?"

Sonriendo, Alberich volvió sus ojos con mirada maliciosa a su nuevo Señor para responder.

"Pienso que ganaremos esta batalla... y que podremos aplicar la misma estrategia contra nuestros enemigos."

"¿Piensas rodear El Bosque de los Espíritus para aprisionar a nuestros enemigos?" preguntó asombrado Erik.

"Después de todo, mi Señor..." replicó Alberich sin borrar la sonrisa astuta que le fuera tan típica. "Usted necesitará de nosotros para que le escoltemos tan lejos como nos sea posible, ¿no es verdad?" concluyó del pelirrojo.

Los dos hombres se observaron con gestos adustos uno al otro.

El mar picado chocó contra la orilla levantando una ola gigante, que estuvo a punto de caer sobre el noble rubio. Su enemigo, enfundado en aquella armadura dorada con cobre parecía esperar el momento de atacar en cuanto el Asgardiano fuera sorprendido, pero, incendiando su Cosmo de manera magnífica, el Señor de Tyr evitó que la ola le golpeara. La cara del invasor reflejó una profunda frustración, al ver sus planes arruinados por el poder de Freyr, noble Asgardiano.

"No podía esperar menos de ustedes, cobardes" dijo finalmente, con los cabellos revueltos al vendaval que azotaba la costa. "¡Siempre intentarán asestar el golpe cobarde por la espalda de sus rivales cuando les sea posible!"

"¿Piensas que les tenemos miedo?" preguntó el hombre de cabello magenta y piel morena dando un paso adelante. "¡Verdaderamente te sobreestimas, Asgardiano!"

"¿Lo hago?" preguntó Freyr dando también un paso adelante. "¡Ni siquiera has tenido el valor de pronunciar tu nombre!"

"¡Ja!" rió socarronamente el enemigo, asumiendo una postura de defensa. "¡En verdad no pensé que fuera algo que tuviera que hacer ante un rival que estará muerto dentro de poco! Pero ahora que lo dices, creo que conocer el nombre de quien te mandará al Inframundo es algo que mereces, después de todo..." El hombre resplandeció en el poder que lo envolvía, dibujando la figura de una mujer con seis bestias a su espalda. "¡Yo soy Sobek de Escila, General Marino de Poseidón!" gritó intimidante el guerrero, abriendo sus brazos desplegando su terrible energía cósmica.

Midgardo siguió por ese camino de salida que sólo él y Dolbare conocían. Desde pequeño, habiendo sido condenado al aislamiento de su existencia, no había tenido más remedio que recorrer el Valhalla por pasadizos y habitaciones que jamás utilizaban sus habitantes.

Sus memorias ahora no se encontraban confundidas por el terrible odio que le había engendrado su padre, sino por la urgencia de poder solventar el desastre que él mismo había ayudado a caer sobre Asgard. Aún le costaba un poco de trabajo comprender sus propios sentimientos, era como si se hubiese encontrado con un ser que le había renovado totalmente.

La emoción de tener frente de sí al hermano que le enseñaran a odiar y a hacer responsable por sus propias pérdidas era, junto con su necesidad de aceptación y reconocimiento por parte de Dolbare, los dos sentimientos que habían llenado cada minuto de su solitaria existencia.

Siempre encerrado, siempre escondido entre las sombras, jamás siendo capaz de dejar de utilizar la máscara que portaba para que los sirvientes que le rodearan, de vez en cuando, no supieran a quién se parecía. Hombres y mujeres que fueron envejeciendo a su alrededor, mientras que él iba creciendo, alcanzando la adolescencia.

Recordó aquella tarde en cuando Dolbare le pinchara un dedo para tomar algo de su sangre.

"Con ella, ¡te daré el poder para recuperar lo que es tuyo!" le había prometido.

La misma sangre que había despertado a la armadura que ahora portaba. La misma que le llenó de su poder, combinado al suyo propio, con pensamientos llenos de caos y destrucción, manipulados por Dolbare; pero ahora también sabedor, de que fue fácil de conducir hasta aquel estado por la propia personalidad del Dios que la había mandado: Loki, Señor del Caos.

Pudo observar a lo lejos desde un risco, cómo la batalla por Asgard ya había iniciado liderada por el valiente Ull, hermano del joven que él asesinara algunos días antes. Su corazón se llenó de remordimientos, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar las acciones: Si sobrevivía, regresaría para pagar aquello que debía. Pero ahora, lo más importante, era encontrar a Dolbare y derrotarle, para permitir que Erik recibiera su poder... y luego, la legendaria Armadura de Odín.

El único lugar posible que se le ocurría donde Dolbare habría buscado refugio, era a aquella caverna profunda y extrañamente cálida que se encontraba cerca del Oratorio de Odín. La capa de piel que cubría su armadura se agitó contra el viento, mientras que el hermano gemelo de Erik aumentaba su velocidad utilizando su propio Cosmo, algo que su hermano le había enseñado inconscientemente en sus escarceos anteriores. Una maniobra muy útil, dadas las circunstancias.

"¡Luchen con sus corazones, Asgardianos!" rugió Ull en medio de la batalla, en donde se mezclaban gritos de rabia y de dolor, extremidades desmembradas y cuerpos vivos con cadáveres. Sobre la montura que alguna vez fuera de su hermano, el valiente hijo de Rung elevó su Cosmo con gran poder. "¡No dejen que la noche caiga sobre nuestra hermosa ciudad!"

Los escudos de acero chocaban entre sí, mientras que espadas y lanzas se encontraban con extraños artículos hechos de metales desconocidos, moldeados en figuras caprichosas. Un alto guerrero, de casco con membranas a sus lados se detuvo frente a Ull, llevando entre sus manos los cuerpos inertes de dos Asgardianos, muertos al enfrentarse contra él.

"¡Miserable!" gritó Ull mirando al extraño, quien le sonreía con burla.

"¿Un niño?" preguntó el guerrero usando su guante, que remataba en una fina daga, para levantar su puño y matar, de un solo golpe, a dos hombres que luchaban detrás de él: un Asgardiano y un Atlante. "¿Qué hace aquí un pequeño que debería de estar escondido bajo las faldas de su madre?"

Asombrado de observar al vil invasor acabar con uno de sus propios hombres con la mayor frialdad, Ull apretó sus manos y sus dientes para responder ante aquellas terribles palabras.

"¡Al que tomas por niño lo hicieron hombre sus cobardes maniobras!" exclamó alzando a Mjolnir por encima de su cabeza. "¡Ustedes fueron quienes mataron a su padre, y a aquella madre que le recuerdas!"

Una carcajada maligna es lo que recibió de vuelta.

"¡Un huérfano!" escarneció el guerrero, dando un paso hacia delante, sobresaliendo por encima de Ull y su montura. "¡Alimentaré con tu carne a los perros que devoraron a tus padres!"

"¡Que los Dioses te maldigan!" escupió con desprecio el hijo de Rung elevando su Cosmo de gran manera. Sus cabellos pelirrojos se alzaron poco a poco, mientras que el aire se llenó de un aire de aroma dulzón. "¡LORD OF THUNDER!" gritó, invocando al trueno que cayó sobre sí -y que por prodigio no le mató, ni a su montura-, encendiendo al rojo vivo a Mjolnir, las cuales lanzó con fuerza contra el gigante.

Recorriendo el aire, las hachas dobles se elevaron al cielo, para marcar una extraña parábola que fue seguida por el gigante, y lejos de ahí, por el General Marino que observaba todo desde un montículo, acompañado de la mujer de cabellos lilas y escamas jades que se hacía llamar Circe de Mantarraya.

"¡Ese ataque!" exclamó Lancelot observando a Mjolnir moverse y percibiendo la Cosmoenergía que emanaba de las hachas. "¡Ya lo he visto antes! ¿De dónde viene?" preguntó a Circe.

"¡De allá, mi Señor!" respondió la mujer señalando a un punto del caótico mar de hombres en el que se había convertido la planicie delante del Palacio Valhalla.

Fijando su vista con concentración, Lancelot frunció el ceño para analizar el Cosmo y saber de esa forma, si éste pertenecía al Guerrero Rung, mismo que diera por muerto unas noches antes.

Una vez más las carcajadas del guerrero que enfrentaba a Ull resonaron burlonas, al ver que las hachas pasaban de largo yéndose hacia el cielo.

"¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando mandas a un niño a realizar el trabajo de un hombre!" insultó, dando un paso hacia delante, levantando su mano para asestar un golpe con su daga a Ull, quien lo observó con gesto fiero sin retroceder ni un centímetro.

"¡Tú no eres un hombre!" vituperó con desprecio. "¡No eres más que la más baja de las bestias!"

Brillando con poder, Ull dejó caer su mano rápidamente, manipulando su Cosmo. El cielo rugió y las hachas se abalanzaron contra su enemigo con fuerza, una detrás del Atlante, la otra delante de él, partiéndole perfectamente con la fuerza de un rayo que cae del cielo, cauterizando además las mitades que lo calcinaron de inmediato. Como si se trataran del Mjolnir mítico, las hachas dobles regresaron por sí mismas a las manos de Ull, quien pasó por en medio del guerrero, que ya se separaba en dos mitades, para continuar con su lucha.

"¡Circe!" exclamó Lancelot una vez más. "¡Enfréntale! ¡Necesito medir sus habilidades!"

La mujer sonrió con maldad para aclarar.

"¡Veo que no confiáis en mí, Dragón del Mar!" expresó ella. "¡No podréis poner en buen uso vuestros estudios, puesto que acabaré con aquel Asgardiano!"

"Eso espero" replicó Lancelot, que observó cómo la mujer se lanzaba en medio de la batalla, para moverse ágilmente entre la trifulca con dirección al Guerrero. "Eso espero..."

"Mi Señor, aunque seré yo quien lidere esta batalla, me parece que lo más adecuado es que sea usted quien dirija las palabras de aliento a los hombres" dijo Alberich a Erik. "No tardan en llegar nuestros enemigos."

"¿Crees que ellos me querrán como líder, tras la infamia que Dolbare sembró en los corazones de los Asgardianos en mi contra, Alberich?" preguntó Erik con tristeza. "Incluso ahora, veo en sus ojos la mirada de reprobación."

"Señor... ¡usted es el elegido de Odín! Si el Padre de los Dioses ha puesto su confianza en usted, ¡no será tarea imposible ganar el corazón de sus hombres!" sentenció Alberich.

"'El corazón de mis hombres'..." repitió Erik la frase. "¡En verdad hoy creo que ese es el reino más difícil de conquistar!"

"Únicamente confiando en usted mismo será capaz de hacerlo, Señor."

Ambos hombres se observaron. Erik dio media vuelta para hablar a los guerreros que lo observaban con desprecio.

"¡Asgardianos!" exclamó levantando su mano, empuñando su espada. "¡Sé que muchos no creen que yo sea digno de estar delante de ustedes!" dijo. "¡Sé también que en sus mentes y sus almas se ha sembrado la semilla de la duda por mi integridad y por el amor que le tengo a Asgard y su pueblo!" explicó. "Sin embargo, estoy aquí ante ustedes, para pedirles su ayuda. ¡Quiero que se unan conmigo en una batalla que, sin lugar a dudas, no veremos muchos de nosotros finalizar!" Los hombres se miraron entre sí, confundidos ante la fatalidad que Erik invocaba en sus palabras. "Sin embargo, su valentía y su amor por aquel pueblo los ha traído hasta aquí, con la esperanza de defender aquello que aman... ¡Y esas mismas razones me han conducido aquí mismo, para hablar delante de ustedes!" expuso Erik alzando la mirada, altiva, asumiendo una postura magnánima. "¡Yo estoy aquí, con ustedes, no como su rey, ni nada que se le parezca! ¡Estoy aquí como otro Asgardiano que, ante la indignación de ver a su nación de rodillas delante de invasores cobardes, se encuentra hoy confundida y llena de miedo!" moviéndose de un lado al otro, prosiguió. "¡Estoy aquí con la verdad de las palabras de Odín, Señor de Asgard, el cual habla por mis labios, para decirles que nunca como hoy, nuestro Dios Padre se sintió orgulloso de sus hijos y sus seguidores!" aquellas palabras parecieron reavivar a la multitud, que continuó escuchándole curiosa. "¡Los Dioses nos acompañan y no nos han abandonado, han aprendido de ustedes, los hijos de Asgard, que es inútil bajar los brazos y darse por vencidos ante los signos de una profecía derrotista como la que ustedes están temiendo en estos mismos momentos!" señalando hacia delante, por donde los enemigos se aproximaban, Erik gritó. "Luchemos contra las tinieblas de la noche que se aproximan por allá, Asgardianos, y demostrémosle a las Nurnas y al destino fatal, ¡que aquí hay un pueblo que no está dispuesto a aceptar el ocaso con las manos caídas!"

"¡SÍ!" exclamaron los hombres finalmente llevados al entusiasmo ante las palabras de Erik, Gran Señor de Asgard.

"¡Luchemos contra las tinieblas para hallar, más allá de ellas, la luz de los días cálidos que nuestros hijos y nuestras mujeres anhelan!" clamó. "¡POR ASGARD!"

"¡POR ASGARD!" respondieron con una potente voz al unísono los hombres reunidos en el Ala Oriente, sintiendo sus ánimos hervir y su lealtad y sus esperanzas encendidas por las palabras de aquel hombre.

Alberich asintió, para dar la señal de avanzar, corriendo, al encuentro de los enemigos. Los Asgardianos iniciaron la ofensiva, rugiendo llenos de valor y amor por su nación, confiados en que la presencia de los Dioses no los había abandonado.

Más allá, cercano a aquel lugar, en un claro del Bosque de los Espíritus, un contingente de Atlantes, liderados por un hombre de cabellos negros y tez morena observaron con asombro cómo la nieve de los árboles pareció caer en grandes bloques, al tiempo que sintieron que el piso temblaba.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el General Marina del Caballo de Mar ante el inesperado acontecimiento. Con asombro, observó hacia delante, donde vio venir a una masa incontenible de fieros guerreros, que se dirigían a su encuentro. "¡Preparados!" gritó demasiado tarde, cuando la armada por la defensa de Asgard, dirigida por Erik de Odín y Alberich de Megrez, los alcanzó con furia inesperada.

Un puño falló en golpear a Freyr de Tyr, noble Señor, que llevaba con la furia del más puro odio entre rivales en una guerra.

"¡Sois rápido, Asgardiano!" reconoció Sobek al Guerrero que tenía enfrente. "¡Pero huir de mis ataques será inútil y no salvará a la gente que pretendéis rescatar de mi furia!" amenazó, haciendo brillar su Cosmo y haciendo que los mares se agitaran a su llamado.

"¡Maldito cobarde!" exclamó el imponente y fiero rubio. "¿Acaso encuentras satisfacción asesinando a inocentes cuando tienes frente a ti a alguien que está dispuesto a luchar?"

"¡A decir verdad, sí!" respondió el General Marina de Escila al Guerrero Asgardiano. "Delante de mí no veo a nadie que luche, sino que escapa a cada uno de mis golpes."

Freyr meditó. Se sonrió pensando la dualidad de la que es sujeto. Un hombre que defendía la paz llevado al combate que, en realidad, abominaba. No, jamás había encontrado en su corazón, una verdad que lo llevara a justificar una pelea: mas hoy, los motivos le resultaban muy claros. Pensó en la gente que iba a bordo del barco, recordó su petición al capitán para que confiaran en él; en su propia hermana, la cual aguardaba, con ilusión, el día en que pudiera regresar para iniciar su vida al lado del hombre que amaba. En los niños, esperanza de un país que parecía haberse rendido hasta que se les ofreció la oportunidad de sobrevivir, a lo que se aferraron, incluso al grado de abandonar todo aquello querido por ellos, como sus hogares, para poder tener un chance a la vida.

"¡Tienes razón!" dijo el hombre bajando la vista y desenfundando una espada con su mano izquierda. "Hasta ahora había evitado, estúpidamente, confrontarte realmente; sin embargo, hay demasiado en riesgo, mucha gente que amo profundamente como para no blandir esta espada que tanto detesto." Incendiando su Cosmo de forma agresiva, el General Marino se replegó ante la tormenta de energía que se reunió alrededor del hasta ahora, defensivo Asgardiano. "¡Soy el Señor de Tyr1!" exclamó invocando el nombre de su Dios guardián. "¡Los defenderé hasta la muerte!"

Gritando con fuerzas, Freyr se arrojó contra el General Marino que retrocedió asombrado ante la transformación que su hasta ahora, denostado rival había sufrido.

"¡Tú mismo lo has dicho!" exclamó Sobek. "¡Hasta la muerte, cuando los peces se alimenten con tus fétidas carnes, yo acabaré con tu gente!" Incendiando su propio Cosmo, el General de Escila levantó sus manos hacia sus costados para gritar: "¡EAGLE CLUTCH!"

La enorme figura de un águila pareció salir, envuelta en cósmicas llamas, del General Marina, golpeando a Freyr fuertemente y lanzándolo contra el piso. El golpe fue potente, pero no suficiente para derrotar al valiente Asgardiano.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó levantándose, asombrado ante la brutalidad del embate.

"Vas a lamentar haberte puesto en el camino de Sobek de Escila, Asgardiano" amenazó el General Marina, brillando en poder. Levantando su brazo, y mostrando la figura de una serpiente, el hombre de Poseidón proclama. "¡SERPENT STRANGLER!"

Una enorme serpiente pareció ahora emerger del cuerpo de Sobek de Escila, envolviendo con sus anillos al Señor de Tyr en un fuerte apretón con la temida figura cósmica de aquella sierpe.

"¡Por los Dioses!" gritó Freyr sintiendo que su vida está en peligro. "¿Qué clase de hombre es al que estoy combatiendo?"

En el Bosque de los Espíritus, la batalla por Asgard también se libraba. Sintiéndose protegidos por la solidaridad de los Dioses, los hombres alrededor de Alberich han luchado con fuerzas sobrehumanas, logrando igualar la proeza que, hacía unas noches, los hombres de Rung realizaran al enfrentar, en desventaja numérica a sus oponentes en el momento en que Bilkskirnir cayera.

"¿Qué criaturas tan salvajes son estas?" se preguntaron los atlantes, al verlos luchar con frenesí. "¡Parecen poseídos por las mismísimas Furias!"

"¡No se dejen vencer!" exclamó Caballo Marino. "¡No podemos hacerlo, pronto Dragón Marino se nos unirá! ¡Debemos resistir!"

"¡Lo estamos logrando, Alberich!" dijo Erik repartiendo golpes a varios lados, formando un dúo con el Señor de Megrez, quien combate igualmente con su espada. "¡Vamos a vencer!"

"¡Señor!" prorrumpió el pelirrojo. "¡Usted debe de adelantarse!" continuó. "¡Odín!"

"¡Odín lucha también por su pueblo, Alberich!" respondió Erik encendiendo su Cosmo. "¡No puedo irme dejándolos aquí!"

"¡Pero, Señor!" reprochó el Señor de Megrez. "¡Su hermano está confiando en que llegará al sitio que le indicaron los Dioses!"

Más golpes fueron repartidos por Erik tras escuchar la mención de Midgardo y su misión. Su corazón se angustió sabiendo que el encuentro con Dolbare le resultará difícil, pero las palabras de su gemelo hablaban del sacrificio en aras del cumplimiento de su misión. Más allá de aquella terrible prueba, Erik sabía que la verdadera pelea comenzaría después, cuando, investido con el poder de Odín, tuviera que enfrentar, cara a cara, al Dios que pusiera sus codiciosos ojos en Asgard.

"¡Alejaos!" se escuchó una orden desde otra parte del campo de batalla. "¡Cubríos!" Es Caballo Marino que ordenaba a sus hombres.

"¿Qué ocurre?" interrogó Erik sin comprender, mientras Alberich observaba al líder de los enemigos llenarse de energía mientras que cruzaba sus brazos. Pudiendo percibir las corrientes de la celosía cósmica estrecharse, como una red siendo jalada por un pescador, el Señor de Megrez comprendió que estaban a punto de ser atacados con una técnica devastadora.

"¡Asgardianos, al suelo!" advirtió con un grito. "¡Todos al suelo y cúbranse!"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Erik, que es empujado por Alberich y cubierto por él. "¡Alberich!"

"¡Mi Señor!" exclamó el Señor de Megrez con preocupación.

"¡RISING BELLOWS!" gritó el General Marina.

Un viento incontenible se levantó por el Bosque de los Espíritus con gran fuerza. Asombrado ante el ataque, Erik sólo acertó a escuchar que el Escribano de Asgard parecía orar mientras brillaba en Cosmo.

Una parvada de aves levantó el vuelo asustada en algún punto lejano del Bosque de los Espíritus ante el incontenible choque de energías cósmicas que cimbró violentamente el suelo.

Bajando por el camino nevado, Midgardo salió de un entorno boscoso, para encontrar, en la falda de un monte, la entrada insospechada a la cálida caverna de Asgard. Utilizando su Cosmo, el gemelo de Erik caminó hacia aquel lugar para detenerse y observar que, a pesar de seguir nevando, las profundas huellas de un hombre seguían impresas en el suelo que conducía hasta la entrada de la misma. Siguiendo el rastro, el joven dirigió su vista hasta en donde éstas se detenían, para encontrar, de pie y empuñando una espada, al hombre que le diera la vida.

"¡Dolbare!" pronunció el nombre con repulsión y amargura.

Observándole de vuelta y haciendo brillar su Cosmo, el hombre de cabellos blancos elevó su poder de Odín, para echar hacia atrás su capa. Poco a poco se dio la media vuelta, para internarse en la oscuridad de la entrada.

Comprendiendo la invitación retadora, Midgardo apresuró el paso para ir hacia donde su rival parecía quererlo llevar. No le importaba saber que se trataba de una trampa, pues dicho encuentro había estado predeterminado desde antes de su nacimiento. Hasta hacía poco, seguía siendo una marioneta utilizada por la maldad del antiguo Sacerdote; hoy, Midgardo se sabía dueño y señor de su propio destino.

Sus pasos resonaron en la caverna, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ella. Avanzando con tranquilidad y sin necesidad de tener que utilizar una antorcha que iluminara su camino por conocerla bien, Midgardo llegó casi hasta el fondo de la misma, a un sitio donde el suelo era caliente y no existía hielo. Ahí, esperándole, se encontraba Dolbare, antiguo Señor de Asgard.

"Finalmente has llegado, hijo" dijo Dolbare con tranquilidad.

"Sabía que este sería el lugar donde podría hallarte oculto, padre." contestó Midgardo, deteniendo sus pasos a diez metros de donde el Sacerdote se encontraba.

"¿Oculto?" preguntó Dolbare con tono irónico. "¿Acaso hay lugar en donde yo pudiese ocultarme de ti, el hijo al que revelé siempre todos mis secretos?"

Las palabras hicieron eco en la caverna y en los oídos de Midgardo de Loki.

"No, _Padre_" replicó el joven idéntico a Erik. "¡Tienes razón, no habría lugar en el que pudieras ocultarte de mí!"

"¡El cachorro amenazando al padre!" gritó Dolbare comenzando a perder la calma que había mostrado. "¿Cómo te atreves, miserable?" su cara se coloreó de rojo mientras temblaba, lleno de ira.

"¿Soy yo el que tiene la espada desenfundada para encontrarnos?" preguntó Midgardo mirando el arma que su padre ostentaba en su mano. "¿No me enseñaste siempre que una espada en mano de alguien significaba que debía combatir?" presionó, mientras que, poco a poco, el joven desenvainaba su hoja igualmente.

"¡Pobre imbécil!" prorrumpió Dolbare al observar que su hijo le retaba. "¿Cómo pude guardar las esperanzas de que fueras un hombre que se levantara contra su destino?" preguntó, enojado. "¡Mírate!" exclamó apuntándole. "¡Te has convertido en el guiñapo de tu hermano!" escupió, soltando una carcajada que le confirió un aspecto maniático.

Midgardo le observó fríamente, ajustando sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la caverna. Encendió su gélido Cosmo, para no dejarse afectar por el calor del lugar que se asemejaba a un horno. Al no notar reacción de su hijo, Dolbare detuvo su risa para preguntar.

"¿No dices nada?"

"Únicamente que hoy, por primera vez en mi vida, puedo observarte tal cual eres" replicó Midgardo con desprecio. "¡No eres más que un pobre imbécil dirigido por su propia codicia! ¡Reniegas de seguir los dictados de los Dioses y te amparaste de las razones más mezquinas y bajas, Dolbare!" juzgó el gemelo de Erik. "¡Y encima tienes el cinismo de acusarme de ser un guiñapo manipulado por mi hermano!"

"¿Y no es así? ¿No estás aquí para acabar conmigo y cumplir el destino que te reveló Erik y el traicionero Odín?" cuestionó Dolbare, asumiendo una postura de combate.

"¡No, _Padre_, no es así!" replicó Midgardo levantando a su vez, la espada en actitud de combate. "Estoy aquí por primera vez ante ti como un hombre liberado. ¡Gracias al amor!" exclamó, lanzando un grito y abalanzándose contra el Sacerdote de Odín quien lo recibió con su propia espada.

El choque cósmico fue suficiente para levantar polvo en una gran onda alrededor de ellos.

Ull avanzó poco a poco, abriéndose paso y exterminando a los enemigos de Asgard. La cantidad de rivales aún parecía inacabable, pero su fuego interno se encendió, alimentado por las memorias de sus padres, de su hermano y por el relicario con los cabellos de Freya en su pecho.

"¡Viviré!" se prometió el joven. "¡Viviré en honor de ustedes!" Su Cosmo se encendió, poderoso.

Los cielos parecieron haberse aclarado, como si los Dioses desde su residencia, hubieran decidido asomarse hacia la Tierra y observar la formidable batalla por Asgard. El atardecer cayó, tiñendo de rojo las nubes, dibujando la silueta del Palacio Valhalla y la Estatua de Odín, magnífica, en medio del cielo.

El hijo de Rung pudo ver como un joven de su edad, cayó herido ante dos enemigos. Sin perder más tiempo, Ull desmontó de un solo brinco para lanzarse a la defensa del Asgardiano caído, portando un hacha en cada mano y abalanzándose contra los Atlantes, asestando golpes mortales. Sin saber lo que había ocurrido, ambos rivales cayeron muertos.

"¡Señor Ull!" gritó el joven. "¡Gracias!"

Ull sintió la presencia cósmica de un ataque que se dirigió a su montura. Afinando su vista, observó como un látigo envuelto en energía, se dirigió contra el orgulloso corcel que fuera de su hermano.

Circe, la mujer que había lanzado el ataque, sonrió saboreando anticipadamente la muerte de la bestia, pero para su sorpresa su látigo fue rechazado, regresando contra ella rápidamente y lanzando chispas, cuando un hacha girando velozmente por el aire cubrió al caballo. Con sorpresa, advirtió que el arma volaba para regresar a la mano derecha de un joven, casi un niño, que la miraba con gesto adusto.

"¡Ya me imaginaba que eran bárbaros los que nos atacaban, pero muy idiotas debían de ser para confundir a un caballo con un guerrero de Odín!" dijo Ull, caminando hacia su rival que lo observó sorprendida por un momento.

"¡Vaya!" se burló la mujer de cabello lila, sorprendida. "¡Debo de decir que sois un joven muy atractivo!" sonrió. "¡Jamás pensé que alguien de vuestra edad pudiera poseer un Cosmo tan fuerte!"

"¡El que seas una mujer no te salvará de la furia de mis martillos!" amenazó Ull, mostrando a Mjolnir.

Circe, enfundada en sus escamas jade, observó el par de armas que el joven ostentaba, asombrada.

"¿Aquellas hachas no son acaso las de aquel anciano que venciéramos la noche de nuestro primer ataque?" preguntó Circe extrañada. "¿Quién sois vos?"

"¡Yo soy Ull de Bilskirnir, hijo de Rung y de Lady Sif!" Pronunció orgulloso. La mujer rió divertida mirando al joven que se presentaba con tanto orgullo. Sin comprender la reacción de su enemiga, el joven preguntó colérico. "¿Qué he dicho que te cause tanta gracia?"

"¿Tú eres hijo de aquellos dos patéticos?" insultó la mujer sonriendo, elevando su Cosmo.

"¿Qué palabras has dicho, bruja?" demandó Ull mirándola con fijeza, descubriendo que ella le había revelado ser una de las asesinas aquella fatídica noche que saliera con Freyr a buscar las pruebas que incriminarían, o salvarían, a Erik de Odín. "¿Tú estuviste en Bilskirnir?"

"¡Yo fui quien acabó con la vida de cada uno de los habitantes de aquella Casa bajo órdenes del General Lancelot del Dragón del Mar!" exclamó, orgullosa. "¡Mis manos se tiñeron de la sangre de las mujeres, ancianos y niños, que suplicaron por sus vidas hasta el último momento de forma patética y cobarde!"

"¡Maldita!" gritó Ull respirando agitadamente.

"¡Órdenes son órdenes, muchacho!" respondió cínicamente la mujer, elevando su Cosmo y transmitiéndolo a su látigo, dibujando una Mantarraya detrás de ella. "Veo que no las cumplí al pie de la letra puesto que sigues vivo... ¿huiste lleno de pavor y ahora la culpa te hace luchar?"

Ull permaneció de pie, bajando sus manos, con su rostro oscurecido. Circe intentó encontrar en él rastras de Cosmo combativo, pero no halló absolutamente nada. Incendiándose más, la mujer sonrió, recordando el gesto de rendición que aquella mujer tuviera cuando destruyera Bilkskirnir, y lanzando su látigo con furia proclamó:

"¡STINGRAY'S FATAL SLASH!"

Surgiendo como una explosión del cuerpo de Ull, su Cosmo se quemó en una sinfonía de poder incontenible que estalló en instantes de segundos. El rostro de Circe se iluminó asombrado mientras que el joven, que parecía rendido unos momentos antes, cruzaba sus hachas para recibir el ataque que ella lanzara con su látigo. La punta del arma envolvió el punto donde ambos martillos se cruzaban.

"¡Niño estúpido!" se burló la mujer sonriendo, pensando que ha capturado a su presa. "¡Eres como un pez en un anzuelo, y si es así, no te resta sino morir!" alzando su Cosmo, la mujer haló el látigo hacia sí, intentando arrancar las armas de las manos del joven, quien permaneció plantado sólidamente, como una roca en el suelo.

"¿Acaso lo que intentas hacer es...¡esto!?" respondió Ull, imitando el movimiento de la mujer, halándola ahora a ella hacia él. La Marina intentó resistirse inútilmente, pretendiendo plantarse en el suelo como el joven. Chocando contra ella, Ull utilizó sus martillos para golpear la cabeza de Circe y obligarla a arrodillarse. "¡Que la justicia de los Cielos caiga sobre ti!" sentenció el joven, alzando sus manos para llamar a un cúmulo de nubes arriba de él, que se arremolinaron prodigiosamente como un torbellino sobre su cabeza. Atontada por el golpe recibido, Circe abrió los ojos, poco a poco, recobrando la conciencia, para ver como las puntas de los dedos de Ull se llenaron de chispas eléctricas que lanzaban una luz que la cegó con su fulgor. Un rayo cayó sobre ella, que traspasó sin afectar al joven, pero que de inmediato destrozó a Circe, la cual fue arrojada por los cielos fuera del campo de batalla. Algunas chispas aún recorrieron el cuerpo de Ull, luego de que el trueno que siguiera al rayo, explotara en oídos de los combatientes. Con el rostro aún oscurecido por la pena, el hijo de Rung contuvo una lágrima de satisfacción al pensar en sus padres.

Lejos de ahí, Lancelot de Dragón Marino había seguido los detalles de la pelea. Con paso firme, comenzó su descenso para encontrarse con aquel que contenía el poder del trueno. A su paso, mataba con golpes rápidos, a cuanto Asgardiano tuvo el infortunio de encontrarse en su camino.

"¿Alberich?" preguntó Erik, luego de que el resplandor del choque de energías cósmicas pasara en El Bosque de los Espíritus. "¿Estás bien?"

El Señor de Megrez, no acostumbrado a utilizar su Cosmo de tal forma, se encontraba exhausto, casi desmayado.

"Mi Señor..." respondió Alberich respirando agitadamente. "¡Su misión, váyase!"

"¿Cómo podría dejarte cuándo nos has salvado, amigo mío?" preguntó Erik, aliviado al ver al Escribano aún con vida.

Poco a poco, los invasores salieron desde sus escondites para encontrar, que los soldados Asgardianos se ponían de pie habiendo resistido la técnica de su General.

"¡Acaben con ellos!" gritaron los Atlantes, mientras que los soldados de Erik y de Alberich se levantaban rápidamente para reiniciar el ataque. Con furia, el hombre de piel morena y cabellos negros avanzó con rapidez para encontrar a los líderes de los Asgardianos, un hombre pelirrojo que parecía desmayado en compañía de otro de cabellos rubios, casi blancos, que lo intentaba reanimar.

"Me han logrado sorprender con su poder, Asgardianos" declaró el hombre enfundado en armadura dorada y cobre. "¡Ahora comprendo por qué se ordenó la venida de tres Generales Marinas hasta este sitio!"

Con sorpresa, Alberich y Erik observaron al enemigo que se presentaba ante ellos. Su armadura parecía tener motivos hípicos.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Erik, dejando a Alberich en el suelo con cuidado y ponerse de pie, esgrimiendo su espada a manera de ofensa y defensa. "¿Quién se atreve a presentarse ante Erik, Señor de Asgard?" cuestionó, con ademán altivo.

"¡Vaya!" se burló el General Marino. "¡Nada más y nada menos que el Señor de Asgard huyendo por la retaguardia de su Palacio! Sois los cobardes que Lancelot describió" declaró el hombre en armadura. "¡Yo soy uno de los Generales Marinos de Poseidón: Aponus de Caballo de Mar!" gritó dibujando con su Cosmo la figura de su signo.

"¡No te permitiré que sigas avanzando más!" amenazó Erik, enojado. "¡Yo te detendré!"

"¡Mí Señor!" se escuchó una voz que pronuncia esas palabras con esfuerzo. "¡Por favor!"

"¡Alberich!" dice sorprendido Erik mirando al Señor de Megrez quien, con dificultades se lograba poner de pie. "¿Qué haces?"

"¡Mi Señor, por favor!" rogó el pelirrojo. "¡No se detenga más y cumpla con su misión!"

"¡Pero Alberich!" protestó Erik. "¡No puedo dejarte aquí tras haber visto la cara del enemigo!"

"¡Puede y debe!" respondió Alberich ya de pie, adquiriendo un tono hosco en su voz. "¡No me haga recordarle una vez más qué es lo que debe de hacer!"

En medio de la batalla en el Bosque de los Espíritus, Aponus, observó en silencio el diálogo que se desarrollaba entre los hombres.

"¡Yo me enfrentaré al General Marino de Poseidón!" prometió Alberich. "¡Usted ya nos ha ayudado tanto como ha podido, ahora váyase!" ordenó.

"¡Alberich!" pronunció Erik, asombrado.

"¡Váyase!" volvió a ordenar Alberich, dulcificando su voz. "¡Y sálvenos a todos!" solicitó sonriendo como jamás hubiera hecho antes.

En silencio ambos hombres cruzaron sus miradas. En Alberich, la decisión y el valor lo hacían temblar, pero Erik percibió igualmente, urgencia y agradecimiento por haberle defendido.

"Bien" respondió Erik finalmente, accediendo. "¡Sé que lo harás bien, Alberich!"

"¡Así será, mi Señor!" replicó el pelirrojo aún sonriendo. "¡Yo como usted aún tengo una misión que cumplir! ¿La recuerda?"

Pensando en su intención por utilizar la estrategia del enemigo en su propia contra, Erik observó que la sonrisa de Alberich se fue tornando en la misma que esbozara siempre ante un éxito seguro. Sonriendo, comprendiendo y sintiendo verdadera gracia por aquel gesto tan infantil en un hombre tan serio, el Señor de Asgard se volvió para lanzar un golpe que Aponus evitó con rapidez.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" cuestionó el General Marino a punto de salir detrás de él, cuando escuchó la voz de Alberich.

"¿Y tú?" rebotó el Señor de Megrez, ahora plantándose seguro en el suelo y mostrando su espada. "Te pregunto lo mismo."

Aponus lo miró para observarlo de pies a cabeza, notando como apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

"¡Qué ridículo!" se burló el General Marino finalmente. "¡Mírate! Estás casi muerto luego de recibir mi ataque. ¡Fue un error haber dejado huir a quién podía salvarte!"

"Regla número uno del combate, extranjero: ¡Jamás des por ganada una victoria hasta que hayas hecho algo que realmente la gane!" Instruyó Alberich de Megrez, quien incendió con furia su Cosmo, lanzándose contra el enemigo con rapidez.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó decepcionado Sobek de Escila dejando caer a Freyr luego de haber atacado con dos de sus bestias. "¡Me decepcionáis, Guerrero de Asgard!" se mofó una vez más. "¡Los motivos que habéis proclamado parecen que son insuficientes incluso para vos!"

'Siento mis huesos destrozados...' pensó el Señor de Tyr, intentando ponerse de pie y reconociendo el sabor de la sangre que subió hasta su boca, para lanzar un vómito escarlata que tiñó el suelo.

"¡Sangre!" exclamó Sobek abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa. "¡Es una buena idea!" abriendo sus manos una vez más, un par de alas membranosas sobresalen de su espalda para gritar. "¡VAMPIRE INHAILE!"

Como si cientos de murciélagos salieran ahora de su cuerpo, Freyr fue embestido por el ataque del General Marino sintiendo que su sangre era absorbida poco a poco por las bestias cósmicas de Sobek.

"¡Y mientras morís lentamente en medio de lo patético, yo terminaré mi objetivo de exterminar a los cobardes que abandonan Asgard usando los mares! ¡Grave error!" amenazó Escila. Pasando de lado, el General Marino se aproximó al risco, dándole la espalda al Guerrero, para incendiar su Cosmo y gritar: "¡BIG TORNADO!"

Alrededor del General Marino, el aire pareció adquirir un matiz oscuro. En medio del ataque salvaje en el que Freyr se encontraba, logró ver cómo un enorme torbellino apareció en las manos de su enemigo, quien lo lanzó directamente hacia el mar, el cual pareció no dejar avanzar al barco en el que su gente se debatía, indefensa entre la vida y la muerte.

"¡Freya!" exclamó cerrando los ojos Freyr, llamando el último reducto de su Cosmo una vez más para rechazar el combate. "¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!" prometió el joven, sintiéndose cansado de ser sorprendido.

Listo para lanzar el torbellino, Escila sintió el despertar del Cosmo oculto de Freyr de Tyr, que casi logra arrojarlo al mar.

"¡SWORD OF JUSTICE!" proclamó Freyr en su explosión, alzando su espada con la mano izquierda, magnificando su Cosmo que partió el aire. El torbellino que Sobek de Escila estaba a punto de lanzar se parte en dos cortando, al mismo tiempo y sorpresivamente, las alas del murciélago, que permanecieran abiertas mientras se llevaba a cabo su ataque.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sobek girando para encontrarse al joven, respirando agitadamente, con sangre en el rostro, pero con una mirada que parecía llena de vigor y rabia. "¿Cómo es posible? ¡Las Escamas de Escila!" exclamó mirando las alas del murciélago en el suelo. "¡Rotas!"

"¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda, malnacido!" amenazó Freyr brillando en Cosmo, furioso.

"¡Tu poder es muy pequeño aún, Midgardo!" informó Dolbare rechazando los ataques de su hijo. "¿Cómo puedes pensar que quien te entrenó no será capaz de rechazar tus propias técnicas? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que las conozco todas de antemano?" El grito del Sacerdote fue seguido por un golpe que lanzó rápidamente contra el joven. Incapaz de moverse más rápido, Midgardo fue herido en el rostro.

La hoja de la espada de Dolbare había destrozado el ojo izquierdo del joven. El dolor era muy grande, haciendo que el valiente hermano de Erik se tambaleara de dolor, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano sintiendo la viscosidad y el calor de su propia sangre. Las risas del Sacerdote de Odín se escucharon por toda la cueva.

"¡Pobre Midgardo!" se lamentó burlonamente. "¡Aquí viniste ante mí creyéndote suficiente para derrotar a tu padre, salvador y maestro!" continuó el hombre, reiniciando su ataque con furia.

Con dolor y descubriendo que las palabras del Sacerdote eran reales, Midgardo sólo acertó a defenderse con temor. ¿Cómo poder luchar contra el hombre que le enseñara aquellas técnicas? Jamás había pensado que, él, conocía sus debilidades en la batalla, y por tanto, los puntos que tenía que atacar.

"¡Hermano!" pensó con terror. "¡No puedo fallar! ¡No puedo rendirme a pesar de conocer esta verdad!"

Elevando nuevamente su Cosmo, el joven emprendió una nueva serie de ataques contra el Sacerdote de Odín, pensando en que su juventud, quizá lograría darle una ventaja contra el hombre que era su padre.

Conforme pasaban los momentos, Dolbare comenzó a mostrar signos de cansancio, pero continuó su combate sin rendirse. Dando un giro sobre sí mismo, Midgardo intentó lanzar un golpe que pudiera arrancar la mano que sostenía la espada del antiguo Señor de Asgard, pero fue recibida con un movimiento con el que el hombre dobló su muñeca casi sobrenaturalmente, una técnica de defensa ignorada por el hermano de Erik.

"¡Bien!" aprobó Dolbare, teniendo todavía tiempo para burlarse. "¡Siempre te costó trabajo esta maniobra! ¡Jamás pude enseñarte su defensa!" dijo el anciano, acercando su rostro hasta el de Midgardo, quien sangraba profusamente por la herida hecha en su ojo izquierdo. Deslealmente, el Sacerdote de Odín escupió contra el otro ojo del guerrero, quien, cegado, no acertó sino a brincar hacia atrás con agilidad, para poner un espacio grande entre los dos. "¡Te sacaré de mi camino, Midgardo!" amenazó Dolbare abriendo sus brazos, iluminándose con el Cosmo que aún Odín le regalara. "¡Te mandaré a otra dimensión!" gritó. "¡ESCUDO DE ODÍN!"

Midgardo logró limpiar su ojo sano para observar que dentro de la cueva, una enorme presión parecía atraerlo, como al polvo y piedras en el suelo, a una especie de enorme hoyo negro que se abrió frente al enloquecido Dolbare.

Afuera, en la entrada de la cueva, luces como de una tormenta que ocurriera dentro, iluminaron su arco natural.

"¡Jamás creí que tuvierais aún fuerzas para atacarme!" declaró Sobek de Escila a Freyr de Tyr con enojo. "¡Reconozco que me he equivocado pero que no lo haré más!"

"¡Sobek!" respondió Freyr sin abandonar su postura de ataque. "¡Deja ir al barco! ¡Yo soy tu verdadero enemigo!" pidió una vez más, intentando poner a salvo a sus seres amados.

"¿Y dejar ir aquello que permite que tenga yo una pelea tan entretenida como esta, Asgardiano?" cuestionó sarcástico el General Marino. "¡Jamás! ¡Acabaré contigo y luego, toda aquella gente os seguirá al reino de Hades para sufrir eternamente!"

"¡No me derrotarás jamás!" juró Freyr. "¡Mientras ellos sigan con vida, no me rendiré hasta saber que están a salvo!"

"¡No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir!" replicó Sobek, quien apuntó con su dedo al Guerrero de Asgard diciendo: "¡QUEEN BEE'S STINGER!" Un fino haz de luz escapó de un aguijón que las escamas de Escila mostraban atravesando el desprotegido cuerpo de Freyr. El dolor era irresistible; sus ojos parecen mostrar con oscuridad como la llama de su vida flaqueaba luego de recibir el ataque, pero permaneció en pie, más a base de valor, que de verdadera resistencia.

"¡Ya te dije que no moriré!" reiteró Freyr alzando su Cosmo y mirando al Cielo en una oración. "¡Dioses de Asgard no me abandonen!" clamó. Con fuerzas, su espada se levantó, ardiendo.

"¡SWORD OF JUSTICE!" gritó una vez más. El golpe fue tan fuerte y tan certero, que le resultó imposible al General Marino rechazarlo, únicamente acertando a cruzar sus brazos como defensa. El haz de luz rompió la figura de la Serpiente y los talones del Águila de las escamas, lo mismo que el aguijón de la Abeja Reina.

"¡No puedo permitir que alguien como tú me derrote!" amenazó Sobek observando cómo sus Escamas parecían partirse en pedazos cada vez que el hombre ejecutaba aquella técnica. "¡Morirás con la más fuerte de mis bestias!" Levantando la rodilla, el hombre de cabellos magentas invocó el espíritu del Oso para exclamar: "¡GRIZZLY SLAP!"

El cuerpo del General Marino pareció adquirir un enorme volumen ante los ojos de Freyr, quien haciendo caso omiso de la inconcebible transformación, continuó inamovible lanzando sus ataques, pero fue golpeado por la garra del Oso, siendo lanzado por los cielos en una explosión de energía descomunal.

Lejos, en el barco, Freya se aproximó a la borda, aprovechando la calma artificial provocada por el Cosmo del General Marina, ante el asombro del capitán, quien no entendía cómo los mares podían haberse detenido luego de haber habido una tormenta tan feroz. Mirando los haces de luz de la playa en los que Freya logró reconocer el Cosmo de su hermano, la mujer pronunció.

"¡Freyr!" se lamenta, pudiendo casi sentir como la vida de su hermano parecía escaparse. "¡Por favor, hermano!"

Cayendo desde gran altura, Freyr chocó contra el suelo, sangrando copiosamente y dejando un charco de su vida debajo de sí. Se reconocía moribundo, pero sonrió, pensando en el último golpe que asestaría a su enemigo.

"¡Freya!" respondió él usando su Cosmo para hablar con su hermana. "¡No llores!" pidió, consolador. "¡Sólo hago lo que un hombre debe de hacer!" declaró valientemente. "¡Defender aquello que la vida le ha regalado para cuidar y amar!"

Caminando lentamente, Sobek observó como la garra del Oso se iluminó en su armadura para caer destrozada por otro de los rapidísimos golpes que Freyr asestara con su Espada de la Justicia.

"¡Maldito!" escupió el General Marino, no pudiendo dejar de admirar el valor de su enemigo. Mirándolo caído, moviéndose penosamente, Sobek decidió que había llegado el final. "¡Casi lo logras, Asgardiano!" gritó el hombre por encima del viento que había reiniciado a barrer la playa. "¡Pero sigo con vida mientras que tú estás a punto de exhalar tu último aliento!"

Con esfuerzo sobrehumano, Freyr de Tyr logró sostenerse con sus manos, bañando su espada y sus dedos en su propia sangre. Tosió para dejar caer más de ella que salía de sus explotados órganos en su interior. La vida se le iba en cada momento.

"¡Aún tengo un ataque más que no has logrado destruir, Asgardiano!" informó el hombre de cabello magenta. "¡El ataque último que había reservado por su velocidad y ferocidad! Creo que estarás familiarizado con esta bestia..." agregó. "¡Es un Lobo!"

Freyr abrió los ojos sorprendido, al recordar una memoria de su infancia cuando su padre le rescatara de una jauría de lobos hambrientos que se había aventurado hasta los jardines de Tyr. Con arrojo supremo, Freyr observó aquella vez a su padre luchando como jamás lo había hecho, puesto que de él había heredado su carácter amante de la paz. El habría resultado herido en la contienda.

Recordó cómo al ser herido en una mano, su padre había utilizado el arma tradicional de los Asgardianos en un último golpe mortal. Su padre se había aproximado hasta él, soportando el dolor, para cargarlo hasta la casa, mientras que el niño le miraba lleno de temor incapaz de hablar.

"Un lobo, Freyr, es el último enemigo que un Señor de Tyr quisiera enfrentar. Asegúrate de estar siempre presto a matarle sin titubeos." aconsejó su padre. "¡Que tu mano no tiemble y menos cuando ésta se levante para proteger a quien tú amas!"

El casco de las Escamas de Escila brilló al recibir el Cosmo que Sobek invocó para liberar a la última de sus bestias.

"¡WOLF'S...!"

Logrando mantenerse en pie, Freyr tomó su espada, resbalosa por la sangre que bañaba el mango, para sostenerla con su mano derecha, mientras que daba un paso hacia delante sin titubeos. El hombre de cabellos magentas sonrió, sabiendo que su técnica superaría al de su rival, una vez que lo había observado ejecutarla un par de veces antes. La distancia que se acortaba entre ellos le daba la certeza de la victoria final.

"¡SWORD OF JUSTICE!" gritó Freyr brillando en poder y lanzándose contra su enemigo con rapidez.

"¡...FANG!" concluyó de invocar el nombre de su bestia final el General Marino, arrojando por su cuerpo el Cosmo dibujado como un lobo que atrapó a Freyr en la mano. Sonriendo de tener atrapado a su enemigo, Sobek apretó hasta destrozar las falanges y los huesos de la mano de Freyr que estoicamente no gritó, a pesar de la explosión de sangre que manchó los rostros de ambos hombres. "¡Estás acabado, Asgardiano!" dijo el General Marina injuriosamente al rostro del joven rubio, quien frunció el ceño, ignorando el dolor de tan terrible momento y levantando su mano izquierda rápidamente para introducirla debajo de sus ropas. Con la misma rapidez y para asombro de Escila, pudo ver cómo Freyr extraía una daga de elegante diseño, con una hoja que ostentaba su nombre: "FREYR", en runas grabadas en el puño enjoyado.

Comprendiendo que la distancia acortada ahora era algo que lo ponía en peligro, el General Marino no pudo hacer más cuando la daga se clavó certeramente en su garganta, desprovista de la protección de las destrozadas Escamas por la Espada de la Justicia del noble Señor de Tyr.

Muriendo instantáneamente, el degollado General Marina cayó delante de los pies del tambaleante Asgardiano, que herido y moribundo, se aproximó arrastrándose hasta la orilla de la costa para observar cómo, prodigiosamente, los vientos volvían a soplar para permitir que el barco donde su gente y su hermana, la doncella Freya, de triste mirada, comenzara a alejarse con rapidez.

"¡No!" exclamó Freya con dolor, reconociendo la temblorosa figura que la observaba desde la orilla. Intentó mirarle a los ojos, y por un instante, ella habría jurado que lo había logrado, para ver dibujada en los labios de su hermano, esa gentil sonrisa que siempre le regalaba para darle fuerzas y ánimos.

"¡Vete y sálvate, hermana!" escuchó la voz de Freyr en su mente, de una manera clara, como jamás había hecho. "¡Muero feliz en Asgard, habiendo cumplido mi misión como tu protector y como hijo de Odín!"

"¡Freyr!" exclamó la joven, quien respiró profundo luego de observar el cuerpo de su hermano caer y no sentir más aquella presencia que siempre la vigilaba y protegía. El frío viento hizo volar su cabello, pero no la hirió. No le hizo nada.

La valiente mujer había comprendido que su hermano había ofrecido su vida para dar esperanzas a Asgard y para que su gente viviese. ¡No ofendería la memoria de Freyr derramando lágrimas en la víspera de la esperanza en Bluegraad!

Y tal como su hermano lo hiciera... ¡no se rendiría jamás!

"_Así aconteció la triste caída del Señor de Tyr, quien antes cobró sangre también a los enemigos de Asgard. Su sacrificio y la partida de aquella nave permitieron que nuestra nación pudiera encontrar, en medio del dolor más grande y de su noche más oscura, un rayo de luz que pudiese iluminarlos en medio de tan terrible oscuridad..."_

_Continuará..._

1 Tyr: Dios zurdo y de la guerra en el panteón nórdico.- Nota del Autor.


	5. Chapter 5

"_La terrible Guerra del Ragnarok, temida desde siempre, había iniciado provocada por el derramamiento de sangre Asgardiana por otro Asgardiano. También por el terrible sentimiento de soberbia y locura que se había sembrado en el corazón en aquél que había sido elegido por el Gran Señor Odín, en los recientes tiempos._

_Una lucha en la que los Dioses se vieron envueltos por sus propios errores y que costó la sangre de valientes Guerreros que se levantaron dispuestos a sobrevivir y a salvar lo que parecía ya insalvable. ¡Grandes fueron los sacrificios que se realizaron y que cambiaron, para siempre, el rostro de nuestra amada nación!_

_Sí, los errores que costaron caros en vidas humanas tampoco iban a irse sin que hubiera consecuencias entre los Dioses que por sus acciones imprudentes fueron manipulados por aquellos que supuestamente les estaban consagrados._

_La ironía de la situación era que, finalmente, la salvación de Asgard dependía de que una vez más, que sangre Asgardiana fuese derramada por otro Asgardiano. Sacrificios enormes realizados heroicamente, por hombres y Dioses en un campo de batalla común."_

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**DAS RAGNAROK LIED**

Canto V: El Ocaso de los Dioses 

Erik, nuevo Señor de Odín, corrió atravesando el Bosque de los Espíritus para alcanzar aquel pasaje por siempre helado al que lo dirigía el Cosmo del Dios Padre. No sentía frío, a pesar de que el aire soplaba gélido conforme se acercaba al sitio. Se sentía preocupado por su hermano, sin ceder un ápice en la confianza en aquel que no conociera antes pero que, ahora se había convertido en alguien muy querido por él.

"¡Hermano!" pensó, recordando en el gesto de determinación que Midgardo mostrara al saber que la misión que tenía que cumplir podría costarle la vida. "¡Nuestro destino está unido! ¡Odín, por favor!" rogó en sus oraciones. "¡Guíalo! ¡No le abandones!"

Sus dedos sangraron al aferrarse fuertemente al piso. La armadura le protegía, pero su cuerpo finalmente, era el de un ser humano. Midgardo de Loki se sorprendió ante el poder que mostraba el anciano que desplegaba su última técnica para deshacerse de él de manera definitiva.

"¡Eres semejante al conejo que huye inútilmente de su presa, Midgardo!" se burló el Sacerdote de Odín, brillando en poder temible, que no cerraba el portal dimensional que atraía todo hacia sí para exterminar a su enemigo hasta haberlo engullido. "¡Ríndete de una buena vez!"

"¡Nunca!" gritó de vuelta Midgardo valientemente. "¡No lo permitiré!" Cerrando sus ojos, el joven intentó alejarse, arrastrándose por el suelo penosamente. "¡No puedo morir aquí, de esta manera!"

La succión que ejerció el vacío aumentó nuevamente, haciendo que el joven sintiera que sus fuerzas se debilitaban. Su cuerpo se elevó por los aires, siendo arrancado del suelo y comenzando a volar inexorablemente hacia ese gran agujero negro que se había abierto frente al imponente Dolbare. Volviéndose hacia lo que parecía ser su destino fatal, pudo una vez más comprobar que en el rostro de su padre se manifestaba un odio profundo combinado con la maldad de una sonrisa estremecedora.

"¿Cómo los Dioses pudieron haberse equivocado así?" pensó. "¿Y por qué nos abandonan cuando más les necesitamos?"

Ull, joven hermano de Balder, lanzó con magnificencia los martillos Mjolnir contra sus enemigos. Envueltas en la voluntad de pelea del último heredero de Rung, las hachas volaron ágiles por los aires, arrancando de tajo las cabezas de varios de sus enemigos.

"¡Se arrepentirán de haber creído que Asgard caería sin alzar las manos, malditos!" juró. Su sangre hervía, su Guerrero interno también había despertado en medio de las batallas que se sucedían frente al imponente Palacio Valhalla en la cumbre de Asgard. En su corazón, un sentimiento de pesar pareció caer sin que lo pudiera explicar. "¿Qué es esta sensación de angustia que me invade?" pensó, continuando con su paso entre los Guerreros con los que luchaba.

Sus cabellos se erizaron al sentir que un ataque se dirigía contra él. Incapaz de poder advertir a los Asgardianos que estaban junto a él en aquel punto del campo de batalla, observó como un ataque cósmico caía en el suelo, provocando una explosión que lo hizo saltar intuitivamente para ponerse a salvo. Gritos agónicos se escucharon. Poco a poco, el hijo de Rung abrió los ojos para descubrir qué había ocurrido. Todos los hombres que le rodeaban se encontraban muertos o a punto de perder la vida, calcinados por el terrible ataque. Se volvió, mirando hacia el único lugar que era lógico de observar, buscando al autor de tan terrible embestida. El joven pudo advertir, de pie, a un hombre enfundado en una armadura de diseño elaborado, de color dorado con motivos cobrizos. Su gesto era frío, su piel blanca y cabellos negros volaban al compás del viento, al igual que su capa. Se le veía descansado, no parecía haber estado combatiendo.

"¡Acercaos, joven!" dijo el hombre con una voz profunda e imperativa. "Es hora de que os enfrentéis a un enemigo que esté a la altura de vuestra misión."

Poniéndose de pie poco a poco, Ull obedeció la orden del extraño, percibiendo un gran poder guardado dentro del cuerpo de éste

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Ull acercándose poco a poco hasta el hombre, guardando una distancia prudente.

"Lancelot, Dragón del Mar" respondió el hombre mirándole directamente a la cara, sin demostrar la sorpresa que sentía al ver que sí, era prácticamente un niño el que había demostrado tales habilidades de lucha.

"¡Yo soy Ull, hijo de Rung!" exclamó el rubio.

"¡Vos sois el que se interpone entre mí y aquel Palacio!" prorrumpió finalmente el Atlante.

"¡Y lo seguiré haciendo, Dragón Marino!" declaró Ull. "¡Por la sangre de mis seres queridos, te juro que no pondrás un pie en ese sitio nunca!" El hijo de Rung mostró a Mjolnir en amenazante gesto.

"¡Ya una vez rompí el poder de aquellas hachas!" informó el Atlante con arrogancia. "¡Yo soy el que mató a vuestro padre, ahora me encargaré de borrar el paso de ese hombre por este mundo!"

Escuchando aquellas palabras, Ull comprendió de forma inmediata que nada ocurre por casualidad y, que su presencia ahí, aquel día, obedecía a un destino que tenía que cumplir y ganar. Los Dioses le habían premiado con la oportunidad de la venganza y salvar al mismo tiempo a Asgard.

Alberich lanzó golpes con su espada esforzándose al máximo. Se sentía cansado, la técnica que había utilizado para defender a sus hombres y a Erik del terrible ataque del General Marina lo había dejado sintiéndose al borde del desmayo, pero le exigió mucho más a su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo siempre había admirado las virtudes de los Guerreros de Asgard; el amor que sentía por su nación era profundo y comprometido, siempre sirviendo a los Señores del Valhalla. Su familia había asumido el papel de nobles que aconsejaban a los Reyes que pasaban por el Trono de ese hermoso Palacio.

Nadie como los Alberich de cada generación para comprender la importancia de las oraciones de los Elegidos de Odín, nadie como ellos para apreciar la historia de Asgard y de sus retos a lo largo de los siglos. No, no eran Guerreros natos, pero su inteligencia y sus conocimientos les hacían adversarios formidables, pues habían logrado mediante el esfuerzo académico, conocer las técnicas de combate que a lo largo de los años, se habían registrado en la nación. Odín jamás les había bendecido con un Elegido en su propia familia, pero los Dioses les habían regalado el don de la comprensión y la unión, quizá más grande que cualquier otro habitante de Asgard, que podía existir con el suelo mismo de su país.

Elevando el Cosmo dentro de su corazón, el pelirrojo era quien podía sentir lo que ocurría en cada esquina y rincón de Asgard. Para él no era secreto que Freyr de Tyr había perecido en el campo de batalla, pero que había se cobrado la primera sangre a su favor, exterminando a un formidable enemigo. Y podía calcular, con precisión matemática, los sitios donde en este momento se realizaban las batallas que definirían el resultado de esta guerra. Sonriendo, el joven Escribano empuñó con sus dos manos la espada, para canalizar la energía que ardía en su pecho y su corazón palpitante, emocionado al comprender que en estos momentos, aquellos guerreros que admiraba y él, tenían los mismos motivos, y que el único paso que lo separaba de ellos, no era un entrenamiento o la fuerza física, sino la voluntad de atreverse y hacer las cosas. Aponus dio un paso hacia él al observarle concentrado, detenido, mirándole con atención absoluta, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"¡Estáis cansado, señor Alberich!" exclamó Caballo de Mar. "¡Debisteis dejar a vuestro Señor combatir contra mí! ¡Al menos él habría durado más que vos! Es evidente que no tenéis las aptitudes para guerrear conmigo, a pesar de contar con un Cosmo defensivo extraordinario."

Alberich intentó hacer caso omiso de las palabras de aquel hombre, no permitiría que su voluntad fuese minada por argumentos que sonaban, para su pesar, muy razonables. Intentó ignorar que sus hombres parecían comenzar a retroceder, pues los Atlantes habían redoblado sus esfuerzos ante el coraje mostrado por los Asgardianos, los cuales veían que su líder parecía estar a punto de caer, desmoralizándose además por la partida de Erik, quien los había inspirado al enfrentamiento. Cerró sus ojos rápidamente, ordenando a su Cosmo viajar por su espada y salir con fuerza contra su enemigo. Prodigiosamente, el arma adquirió ese brillo plateado tan semejante al que lo rodeaba. Abriendo sus ojos, satisfecho y a sabiendas que lo había logrado, respondió.

"¡Aún no terminas conmigo, Caballo de Mar!" sonrió. "Ni Asgard ha sido derrotada. Seguramente puedes sentir, como yo, que uno de tus compañeros ha sido derrotado y que los invasores que atacan Valhalla por el frente son cada vez menos."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Aponus al escuchar estas palabras, elevando su Cosmo y verificar la veracidad de las palabras del Asgardiano. Para su sorpresa, Caballo Marino comprobó que lo dicho por el pelirrojo era cierto. "¡Sobek!" exclamó asombrado. "¿Cómo pudisteis haber sido derrotado?"

Observando el momento de sorpresa registrarse en el rostro y en los gestos del enemigo, Alberich lanzó su ataque cósmico a través de su espada que surgió como si una estrella escapara de la hoja. El campo se iluminó cuando el proyectil alcanzó su objetivo. Los combatientes interrumpieron su lucha para volver sus miradas y averiguar lo que había ocurrido entre aquellos hombres.

La luz se aclaró poco a poco, dejando paso a la oscuridad que la noche de Asgard proyectaba sobre todo el reino. Alberich abrió los ojos sorprendido al encontrar ante sí a su enemigo de pie, sin signos de haber sido dañado y que lo miraba, con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Fallasteis, Alberich!" se burló Aponus, elevando su propia Cosmoenergía una vez más, como lo hiciera cuando se presentara en el campo de batalla. Sus hombres, aprovechando el momento de distracción de sus enemigos para retirarse nuevamente, hacia líneas atrás de su General, conociendo que realizaría por segunda vez el ataque devastador que utilizara antes.

"¡Cúbranse, Asgardianos!" ordenó Alberich comprendiéndolo todo en un instante. "¡Atrás de los árboles!"

"¡RISING BELLOWS!" gritó el General Marina una vez más, alcanzando al Señor de Megrez, que fue incapaz de llegar al refugio del bosque siendo lanzado por los aires con la incontenible fuerza del ataque de su enemigo.

Levantado como si se tratara de una hoja al viento, Alberich comprendió que la caída le resultará fatal y que su vida parecía ya perdida. Alcanzando gran altitud, su cuerpo se detuvo para iniciar el desplome. Resignado, se volvió hacia abajo y abrió los ojos para observar su nación una última vez. Desde aquella altura, pudo ver el Bosque de los Espíritus y un poco más allá.

"Será como morir volando" meditó Alberich, intentando consolarse en su camino hacia el inminente suelo.

Un grito desgarró la garganta de Ull que lanzó con precisión los martillos Mjolnir contra su nuevo enemigo. El aire pareció romperse ante la velocidad del ataque, anunciando un trueno parecido al del rayo que ha caído en la distancia. El cabello de Lancelot se movió ante el golpe del viento pero su rostro así como su cuerpo, permanecieron fijos. Emitiendo Cosmo, los proyectiles parecieron resultar afectados, moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente de su trayectoria para pasar sin tocar en ningún momento al General Marina del Dragón. El joven observó la maniobra, pudiendo notar que sus martillos han sido afectados por el poder del Atlante. Extendiendo sus manos, utilizó su Cosmo para llamarlos de vuelta. Obedientes, los martillos tomaron caminos opuestos, para completar un medio círculo que los llevó hasta el hijo de Rung.

"Debo de deciros que lo que me hizo venir hasta aquí fue el encontrar con sorpresa que se estaban realizando las técnicas que tenía ya conocidas en mi enfrentamiento contra Rung" dijo el Estratega de Poseidón con voz calmada. "Sin embargo, no pretendáis que al utilizarlas contra mí, me sienta sorprendido de ninguna manera, pues como os lo he dicho: ya las conozco" sentenció. "Vos no sois más que una copia muy inferior a la maestría con que vuestro padre manejaba esas mismas armas."

Brillando de ira ante las palabras condescendientes de su rival, Ull replicó.

"¡No lo copio, Lancelot!" su voz resonó enojada. Lanzando de vuelta sus martillos una vez más, rodeado de energía termina la frase. "¡Continúo con su legado!"

"¡Patético!" se burló el hombre, cerrando los ojos y volviendo su cara hacia otro lado en un gesto teatral, mientras que emitía una vez más su Cosmo para desviar las hachas.

Ull observó el gesto, esperándolo casi, y elevó sus manos, canalizando su propio Cosmo para enfrascarse en una lucha de fuerzas con el General Marina. Sintiendo la presión que ejercía el hijo de Rung, Lancelot rompió su postura confiada para mirar hacia el joven asombrado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, obligándolo a moverse rápidamente en posición de defensa para contrarrestar la acción inesperada de su contrincante. "¡Es muy fuerte!" pensó para sus adentros Dragón Marino, quien comenzó a temblar al contrarrestar las fuerzas, descubriendo que su poder no parecía afectar al joven que dio el sorpresivo golpe. "¡No!" exclamó el General Marina, lamentando no haber usado su casco en esos momentos, observando cómo Mjolnir, al sentir el poder de su amo, se movió con gran velocidad contra él inconteniblemente.

"¡Lo hice!" festejó Ull sonriendo, rompiendo su propia concentración y dándole a Lancelot la oportunidad de utilizar su propio Cosmo en una defensa rápida en un último instante que logró romper la mortalidad del ataque que llevaba Mjolnir.

Sin embargo, aunque uno de los Martillos se logró desviar del todo sin que lo tocara, la otra hacha golpeó de lleno a Lancelot en el rostro, lanzándole lejos para desplomarse pesadamente en medio de soldados que habían caído a lo largo del combate.

Las hachas regresaron a las manos de Ull, el cual inmediatamente brilló en poder para lanzarse corriendo contra su enemigo. El grito de guerra que profirió el joven hizo que Lancelot reaccionara, encendiendo instintivamente su Cosmo a manera de defensa, rechazando al joven hijo de Rung, quien cayó al lado contrario de su enemigo en el mismo tipo de terreno que el Atlante.

Un hilo de sangre ardiente escurrió por la boca de Ull, que hizo que su ira aumentara. Levantando la vista, para encontrar a su enemigo que lo observaba, agitado, caído desde el suelo, con su pómulo abierto por un corte preciso que Mjolnir le hiciera y que ya corría sangre.

Vapor escapaba por las bocas de ambos Guerreros, agitados por el esfuerzo del momento. Ambos se levantaron poco a poco.

"Vuestro padre me sorprendió en algún momento con sus habilidades guerreras, joven" dijo Lancelot quitándose la capa en un fluido movimiento. "¡No me avergüenza decir que sois un digno hijo de él!" soltando la prenda, Dragón del Mar se limpió con su mano izquierda la sangre que le escurría y molestaba al correr sobre su rostro. La observó con cuidado, tiñendo su mano y sus escamas. Mirando una vez más el rostro del muchacho, el cual lo observaba ya de pie y con sus hachas en mano, Dragón del Mar comprendió que sus espíritus de guerra son similares; y que la lucha entre ellos, sí era algo que escapaba a sus propias voluntades. "Ahora entiendo que desde que puse un pie en esta tierra de Asgard, todo estaba predeterminado para mi encuentro contra ti, joven Ull. Los Dioses así lo han dispuesto."

"¡Eso yo no lo sé!" respondió agitado el hijo de Rung. "¡Lo que sí sé es que siento un odio absoluto por ti! ¡Deseo reclamar la venganza que me debes por haber matado a mi padre!"

El camino de Midgardo hacia el vórtice se detuvo inesperadamente. Incapaz de comprender la causa, el joven observó con su único ojo, que una de las rocas salientes del techo de la caverna había atorado su capa de piel. Angustiosamente, víctima de la presión de la técnica de Dolbare, Midgardo siente como su ancla de inesperada salvación comienza a desgarrarse poco a poco.

"¡Debo de aferrarme a esto!" pensó angustiado el joven haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sosteniéndose con fuerza, evitando la técnica que comenzaba a debilitarse.

Enojado, Dolbare concluyó la emisión de su Cosmo, sintiendo que sus fuerzas menguaban rápidamente en comparación a la juventud y la fuerza de su hijo. Profiriendo un grito de frustración, se vio finalmente obligado a cerrar el vórtice, regresando la caverna a la calma. Respirando agitadamente, sin poder siquiera levantar su espada contra el muchacho, el cual cayó para acercarse a su propia espada, también con signos evidentes de cansancio.

Volviéndose hacia su padre, Midgardo encendió su Cosmo para alzar por encima de sí sus dos brazos juntos, mientras que la temperatura alrededor de ellos comenzaba a descender drásticamente, a pesar del calor que emanaba de la piedra como si fuese una plancha natural.1

"¡Finalmente ha llegado mi turno, Padre!" exclamó el joven, dibujándose tras de sí la figura del Dios Loki. "¡ANCIENT GOD'S WINTER!" gritó lanzando ahora un chorro helado a través de sus manos a gran velocidad.2

Elevando su propio Cosmo, el Sacerdote de Odín evitó el potente ataque de Midgardo, aprovechando el pequeño instante que la ejecución de la máxima técnica de su hijo le proporcionó, el Sacerdote pareció volar en su impulso para brillar, colérico, con la fuerza del Cosmo de Odín y gritar, cayendo sobre su hijo y posando su mano sobre su rostro:

"¡EVIL CLAW!" Una enorme presión cayó sobre Midgardo, quien se arrodilló para recibir el ataque de su padre, gritando al sentirse aplastado por la fuerza del Sacerdote.

"¡De rodillas ante tu padre, Midgardo!" ordenó Dolbare satisfecho. "¡De rodillas ante tu vencedor!"

Los gritos del joven en armadura naranja se combinaron con el de las chispas de energía que parecían recorrer su cuerpo y retorcerse en su propio padre, como si se trataran de enredaderas vivas moviéndose a gran velocidad. La presión aumentó, mientras que el suelo pareció comenzar a ceder ante el ataque. El hijo de Dolbare soltó su espada para caer finalmente contra el suelo, como si el pie de un gigante le hubiese pisado. Intentó resistirse y volverse a poner de pie, pero el ataque era muy fuerte.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse.

"Hermano... ¡perdóname!" susurró cerrando sus ojos y sumirse en una profunda oscuridad. "¡No pude cumplir mi palabra!"

El ataque concluyó. Dolbare respiraba agitadamente, observando con asombro, que las grietas en el suelo abiertas alrededor de Midgardo parecían emitir una luz rojiza que se colaba desde las profundidades de La Tierra. Mira a su hijo, quien yace con los ojos cerrados y respirando muy lentamente, sintiendo cómo el Cosmo de Midgardo disminuye con rapidez.

"¡Está muriendo!" reconoció el Sacerdote de Odín satisfecho. "¿Lo has visto Odín?" retó mirando hacia el techo de la cueva en un monólogo frenético. "¡He vencido a Midgardo! ¡El poder sigue siendo mío!"

Estalló en carcajadas violentas que lo estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

"¡Nadie puede conmigo!" declaró, arrogantemente. "¡Ni los Dioses!"

Erik ingresó en la recta final del camino que lo dirigiría a Atlantis. Con paso firme, el nuevo Señor de Asgard pudo observar la acumulación de nieve y los signos del paso de los Guerreros del Dios Poseidón por aquel paraje que lo habían dejado con marcas que ya el viento helado comenzaba a cubrir.

Como si de un espectro se tratase, un aullido pareció escucharse acompañado con el pasar del viento por sus oídos. El aire que daba vueltas, al igual que el negro remolino gigante que aparecía ante él, al final de un acantilado, el cual lo recibió con una macabra melodía.

"¡Ahí está!" se dijo a sí mismo, tragando saliva. Reconociendo que había llegado al último punto antes de abandonar Asgard. Miró al cielo, oscurecido en aquel sitio que parecía tan lejano de ser realmente, una parte del reino de Asgard que recordaba.

La nación del Norte de Europa, protegida por Odín. Aquí hacía frío, un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, parecido al de los inviernos más crudos que recordara. No, la vida en Asgard jamás había sido fácil, pero contaba con hermosos arroyos que durante la primavera y el verano corrían veloces sobre verdes prados. El sol brillaba lo suficiente como para dar la oportunidad de recorrer la ciudad o visitar los bosques para entrenar en compañía de sus amigos.

Erik sonrió recordando su infancia en compañía de Rung y de Balder, cuando los días parecían ser más felices y tenía un futuro que creía asegurado. Huérfano de madre casi desde el nacimiento, la tragedia del desprecio de su padre hacia él y una vida llena de injurias que habían traspasado las murallas del Valhalla, no habían sido determinantes en su formación al tener, en los Señores de Bilkskirnir, la familia que no tuvo en su propio hogar.

No, Erik no era un hombre acostumbrado a lamentar los acontecimientos negativos de su vida. Siempre había tenido una esperanza puesta en el futuro, con la convicción que a la luz de los últimos sucesos, hoy se antojaba bobalicona, ingenua.

Buscó los signos de que la armadura de Odín lo alcanzara y cerró sus ojos para poder percibir la presencia de su hermano. Abrió los ojos asombrado para mirar hacia el remolino que se mostraba furioso ante él sobre la superficie del mar.

"¡Siento presencias inmensamente poderosas más allá de ese remolino!" exclamó asombrado en su mente. "¡Pero una de ellas lo parece cubrir todo de forma absoluta!" se estremeció, reconociendo que era el Cosmo de lo que parecía ser un Dios y de pronto, le quedó más claro que su misión era una muy peligrosa. La fuerza tan absoluta de los poderes que percibía más allá de aquella feroz entrada le impedía poder reconocer los Cosmos de su hermano o de cualquier otro en Asgard.

"¡Odín!" cerró sus ojos en una oración. "¡Por favor, Señor de los Dioses, no nos abandones!" dijo elevando su propio Cosmo. "¡Odín, estoy clamando por tu ayuda!"

"Erik..." escuchó en su mente, apareciéndose lante de él la figura sobre los cielos de un hombre barbado que se miraba claramente entre las nubes. Portaba un casco de diseño elegante, que remataba en un par de alas. Sus ojos reflejaban sabiduría y pesar. "Puedo sentir en tu corazón que estás demandando que los Dioses luchemos."

"Señor mío..." bajó la cabeza Erik al escuchar las palabras del Dios Supremo nórdico. "No he querido ofenderte con mi actitud, ni siquiera reprocharte, pero hasta ahora el peso de la batalla ha caído sobre nosotros los Asgardianos como una maciza loza. Puedo sentir el poder de los Guerreros de Poseidón que aumenta, gracias a que su propio Dios los apoya, mientras que nuestros hombres entregan sus vidas en espera de un milagro que no parece llegar. ¿Acaso nos estás probando, Señor? ¿No hemos demostrado que somos dignos de recibir tus bendiciones?" concluye sus preguntas el nuevo Señor de Odín, levantando su rostro con la angustia reflejada en su mirada.

Odín escuchó las palabras de Erik.

"Erik, en este momento puedo decirte que tu hermano está en medio de una situación terrible que amenaza su vida, sin que cumpla el objetivo de despertar mi propia armadura. Si esto así ocurriese, Asgard parecería más propensa a la derrota, aunque he encontrado que podemos tener inesperados aliados en nuestra lucha contra Poseidón, más poderosos de lo que yo imaginaba."

"¿Qué dices, Señor?" preguntó Erik sin comprender el sentido de la revelación que hiciera el Dios Padre.

"Erik, Poseidón es un Dios que realiza en este mismo momento una cruzada en todo el mundo que ha hecho que estalle una Guerra Sagrada contra otra Diosa. Parece inevitable que yo participe, de una o de otra forma. Te he dicho que la capacidad de ustedes, los humanos, de levantarse y luchar contra todo aquello que parece ya decidido de antemano es una que admiro, pues escapa a la comprensión de los Dioses" admitió el Dios. "En vista de la gravedad del momento, yo te prometo que ayudaré a Midgardo para derrotar a Dolbare y obtengas el poder de mi armadura, conjuntamente con la Espada de Balmung."

"¡Gracias, mi Señor!" respondió Erik con la chispa de la esperanza y la alegría dibujadas en su rostro.

"Sin embargo..." agregó Odín, borrando de pronto la amplia sonrisa en Erik. "...Esto menguará mi poder en gran manera, con el despertar de mi armadura habré llegado al límite de mis fuerzas, al atentar contra mi mismo poder, residente en Dolbare" observando finalmente a Erik, el Dios Padre se dirigió una vez más a él. "¡Es tu deber salvar a Asgard con el poder que te deje, pues entraré en un período de somnolencia necesario para ayudar a que nuestra nación despierte y pueda protegerla una vez más!" guardando silencio unos segundos, Odín agregó. "Mi voluntad se moverá para asegurar el nacimiento de los Guerreros que ayudarán a reconstruir el Asgard que tú, Erik, deberás salvar y regir. Y después, dormiré, dormiré el sueño de mi Voluntad Divina."

"¿Nos dejarás, Señor?" preguntó Erik, temiendo el significado de aquellas palabras y aquella despedida.

"Mi poder permanecerá en este Asgard que me ha demostrado su amor y su valentía, Erik." explicó el Señor de los Dioses a su joven Representante. "Mi Cosmo protegerá el lugar y buscará a mis elegidos en el futuro, pero mi voluntad consciente no retornará sino hasta que el tiempo sea el adecuado."

"¿Hasta que el tiempo sea el adecuado?" cuestionó angustiado Erik, sin poder entender. "¡Señor!"

"¡Salva a Asgard, Erik!" ordenó Odín, desapareciendo poco a poco.

El aire pareció golpear la vista de Erik, que dio un paso adelante intentando detener a Odín sin éxito.

Ya estaba solo.

Alberich abrió los ojos para ver que había perdido el sentido por unos minutos. Se dio cuenta que estaba suspendido y que el suelo se encontraba aún muy lejos. Increíblemente, las ramas de los árboles habían detenido su caída, en un evento que jamás pudo haber previsto.

Se movió con sentido de urgencia, pues había permanecido desmayado no sabía cuánto tiempo; pero podía percibir el sonido de la batalla que se realizaba cerca de ahí. ¡Sus hombres no se rendían aún! Intentó encontrar el Cosmo de Aponus, pero pudo darse cuenta que éste se movía en dirección contraria a él... ¡Iba por Erik!

Zafándose del abrazo protector de los árboles, el joven se preguntó una vez más cómo tal cosa podría haber ocurrido, teniendo la sensación de que debía comprenderlo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, sólo tenía un presentimiento de que algo importante había pasado.

Bajándose poco a poco, Alberich pudo notar que había perdido su espada. ¡Eso no importaba ahora! Se dirigió a través del camino del Bosque de los Espíritus para llegar de nueva cuenta al claro donde se había realizado su encuentro con el General Marino. Mientras se movía, pensó haber perdido el juicio al sentir, a su alrededor, que alguien lo seguía...

¡No! No lo seguía, lo rodeaba. Detuvo sus pasos unos instantes para mirar a su alrededor, no encontró absolutamente nada, solamente los árboles, que le rodeaban.

"¿Qué es esta sensación que percibo?" se preguntó.

Los árboles parecieron estremecerse hasta sus ramas, cuando una ráfaga de viento les recorrió. Algo parecía comunicarse directamente con su espíritu, con su alma. El pelirrojo extendió sus manos, mirando cómo, invisibles para cualquier otro ojo humano, pequeñas chispas de energía parecían desprenderse de todo el bosque. Como si una explosión de miles de estrellas hubiese ocurrido, Alberich se vio envuelto en medio de algo parecido al cielo nocturno. Con curiosidad de quien está acostumbrado a investigar y a ser arrastrado por la pasión de los descubrimientos, el Señor de Megrez tomó una de aquellas chispas incandescentes para acercarla a su rostro.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido de pronto; olvidó absolutamente todo, incluso la necesidad y el apuro que llevaba. Las chispas comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor, hasta que conformaron una especie de cinturón de estrellas que giraban, teniéndolo a él como el centro de un minúsculo sistema solar. Luego, todas se lanzaron contra él, atravesándolo.

Por alguna razón, Alberich no sintió miedo. Cuando aquella energía lo tocó, su cuerpo pareció inundarse de una fuerza que hizo que abriera sus ojos asombrado al recibir _conocimiento_. El conocimiento que él, hasta entonces, pensaba tener, al saber de Asgard más que ningún otro Asgardiano. Pero ahora no era conocimiento, era _conciencia._ Era como, si de pronto, fuese uno con el suelo de aquel bosque que le había regresado las fuerzas, por medio de su propia energía.

Miró a sus alrededores, buscando elfos, enanos o gnomos, ecos de religiones ajenas cuando se hablaban de los habitantes del Bosque, pero no hubo nada de ello. Solamente la vitalidad de una tierra que se había despertado para ayudarle, para rechazar a un enemigo que había venido hasta ella para destrozarla.

Alberich, por vez primera, pudo comprender y descubrir que la razón por la que aquel Bosque, de nombre originado en las tinieblas del pasado, había sido llamado así. Los Espíritus del Bosque ahora le hablaban, le indicaban cómo moverse.

"¿Estaré loco?" se preguntó por un momento, dejando que su mente científica le permitiera sentir aquella pequeña duda. "¡No!" se respondió a sí mismo firmemente. "¡Yo no morí porque el Bosque me ha protegido!"

Haciendo caso a una especie de nuevo sentido de dirección, Alberich pudo moverse por una ruta más rápida, que lo reunió con el grupo de hombres que se encontraban en un momento difícil de la lucha. Habían logrado acortar la distancia numérica con sus enemigos, pero el cansancio ya hacía presa de ellos en una batalla que tomaba ya demasiado tiempo. Se encontraban en un momento en que ambas fuerzas eran iguales. También estaban desmoralizados, pues ambos de sus líderes habían desaparecido.

"¡Asgardianos!" exclamó Alberich, sintiendo ese poder nuevo que surgía desde su interior. "¡Retrocedan!" gritó el pelirrojo.

¡El Bosque parecía indicarle lo que debía de hacer!

Sin dudarlo, los hombres de Asgard hicieron caso a las palabras del Escribano, pensando que llamaba a la retirada y al regreso a Valhalla. Adelantándose, el pelirrojo impidió con una presencia que brillaba en Cosmo intimidante, que los hombres de Atlantis pudieran alcanzar a su ejército.

"¡Atlantes!" gritó. "¡Ahora verán que cuando Asgard se levanta, lo hace completamente!" concluyó. Las oraciones que pronunciara desde el comienzo de la pelea parecían haber caído en los oídos de alguna Deidad generosa que le regaló este nuevo poder. Un Cosmo extraño, totalmente diferente al que jamás los Guerreros de Atlantis hubieran sentido, los invadió. Como si se trataran de fantasmas, dos emanaciones de Cosmo salieron del cuerpo del pelirrojo, moviéndose a gran velocidad e internándose, sin siquiera tocarles, en el Bosque.

"¡Es un truco barato!" exclamó uno de los Atlantes desesperado ante la interrupción. "¡Vamos contra ellos!" Gritó.

Intentaron moverse, pero no pudieron. ¡Se encontraban paralizados, llenos de miedo! Alrededor de ellos, el suelo comenzó a temblar; y como si fueran seres salidos de la imaginación más fantástica, los árboles parecieron caminar hacia ellos, al comenzar a moverse con vida propia. Alberich abrió los ojos para tranquilizar a los propios Asgardianos que sintieron miedo ante estos eventos.

"¡No teman!" ordenó. "¡Es nuestra patria que lucha junto con nosotros!"

El suelo se estremeció, deteniendo a lo lejos a Aponus, Caballo de Mar, al sentir de repente que todos los Cosmos de sus hombres se apagaban al mismo tiempo. Lleno de ira, decidió no regresar. La batalla estaba perdida allí, pero si llevaba al nuevo Señor de Asgard ante Poseidón, quizá podría aún recuperar algo de la gloria que se le había escapado de sus manos.

Lancelot evitó uno de los golpes lanzados por Ull contra su rostro, barriendo su pierna y haciendo que el hijo de Rung cayera al piso pesadamente.

El joven abrió sus ojos alerta, observando cómo el General Marina levantaba su pie para asestarle una patada llena de incandescente Cosmo. Al moverse, se impulsó hacia arriba, para responder con otra patada que el Dragón del Mar esquivó con gran agilidad. El hombre de cabellos negros aguardó en el sitio a que el hermano de Balder descendiera al suelo, presto a continuar con el ataque.

"¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Ull!" exclamó el hombre. "¡Ambos sabemos que estos ataques no nos llevarán a nada!" se veía cansado ante el ejercicio prolongado de una batalla, lo mismo que el joven. "¡No podemos seguir así!"

"¡No hables por mí, Lancelot!" respondió Ull, desafiante. "¡Yo continuaré luchando hasta haber cumplido con mi misión!"

"¡Ja!" se rió el General Marina con una sonrisa retorcida. "Probablemente tú sí, ¿pero estáis seguro que vuestros hombres lo aguantarán?" preguntó.

Ull observó hacia atrás de Lancelot, para ver cómo poco a poco, el ejército Asgardiano mostraba claros signos de cansancio, mientras los Atlantes parecían comenzar a ganar terreno. Desesperado, miró de vuelta al General Marina, que ya comenzaba a brillar en energía.

"¡Muéstrame el poder del que te dices ser continuación, Ull de Bilkskirnir!" desafió el General Marina. "¡Dejemos que nuestros poderes decidan quién de los dos es el más poderoso al final!"

Mirando las hachas Mjolnir, Ull comprendió que tenía la desventaja de que la técnica que su enemigo esperaba, era una que ya conocía de antemano; mientras que él, no tenía idea de la clase de poder que éste poseía. El joven cerró los ojos, pensando en su padre, en su madre, en su hermano...

"¡Padre!" llamó, tomando entre sus manos el relicario con el cabello de la dulce Freya. El joven abrió los ojos, soltando las hachas que cayeron pesadas al suelo ante la mirada absorta del General Marina del Dragón. "¡En esta ocasión debo confiar en mí mismo!"

"¡Veo que habéis decidido rendirte!" gritó Lancelot magnificando su Cosmo y preparándolo para la explosión de poder que arrojaría. "¡Finalmente creo que esperé demasiado de ti!"

"¿Crees que caeré en tu trampa? ¡Tú has visto ya antes mi técnica!"

"¡Así que a esto hemos llegado!" respondió Lancelot, cambiando su gesto por uno de furia. "¡Hasta ahora te había respetado por la pasión que habíais puesto en la contienda, pero ahora veo que no sois más que un despreciable chiquillo incapaz de cumplir con lo que promete!" Abriendo sus brazos listos para lanzar su poder, concluye. "¡Sois una vergüenza para tu padre!"

Haciendo caso omiso de aquellos insultos, Ull elevó su propio Cosmo para desenvainar su espada. Mirando de vuelta a su enemigo, el hijo de Rung amenazó.

"¡Te haré tragar esas palabras!"

"¡TIDAL WAVE!" gritó Lancelot, lanzando una poderosa corriente de Cosmo que parecía una marejada salvaje, capaz de destrozar una montaña.

"¡SURTUR'S FLAME SWORD!" exclamó de vuelta Ull haciendo uso, por vez primera, de la técnica que hubiera desarrollado en sus entrenamientos con su padre.

La espada que empuñaba se incendió y se mostró al rojo vivo, mientras que detrás de Ull, se dibujó la figura de un gigante cósmico.

"¿Qué es esto?" cuestionó Lancelot asombrado, al ver que la espada era clavada en el piso por el joven comenzando a empujarla, con fuerza magnificada por Cosmo, rompiendo el suelo allí mismo. De la grieta abierta, un haz de luz apareció pareciendo alcanzar el cielo, mientras que el suelo pareció comenzar a partirse, siguiendo el camino trazado por el gesto del hijo de Rung.

Dragón del Mar observó cómo el suelo parecía iluminarse para estallar en una grieta luminosa que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra él, partiendo en dos su técnica recién lanzada y que lo alcanzó para golpearle fuertemente, arrojándolo a muchos metros, lejos de allí.

"¡Nos volvemos a encontrar!"

Erik se volvió para encontrar, ante sí, la figura del hombre que viera en el Bosque de los Espíritus ejecutar la técnica que casi derrotara a Alberich.

"¡Tú!" exclamó. "¿Dónde podía estar Alberich?" se preguntó. "¿Fue derrotado por éste?"

Aponus lo miró con una mueca.

"Si te preguntas sobre el paradero de tus hombres y aquel que te decía 'Señor', puedes estar seguro que han muerto por mis manos" mintió el General Marino. "¡Fue demasiado fácil luego de que lo dejasteis casi muerto para enfrentarme!"

"¡No te creo, extranjero!" replicó Erik, acallando las carcajadas que el hombre comenzara a proferir tras concluir su mentira.

"¿Qué habéis dicho?" preguntó Caballo de Mar.

"Para mí me queda claro que tu presencia aquí, ante mí, sin ninguno de tus hombres no significa más que una cosa: Su derrota a manos de Alberich" respondió Erik con tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguro de eso?" indagó Aponus enojado, descubierto en un momento vergonzoso.

"¡Si hubieras ganado te encontrarías dirigiendo a tus hombres con dirección al Valhalla para rodear a los Asgardianos que luchan defendiendo el Palacio desde el otro punto que decidieron atacar! ¡Alberich lo sabía y planeaba derrotarte para poder hacer exactamente lo mismo que ustedes planeaban en su contra!" Las palabras hicieron abrir los ojos a Aponus sorprendido. Su deshonra sería conocida incluso por sus enemigos. "¡Veo que Alberich lo logró, ahora mismo debe de dirigirse en contra de tus aliados que verán cómo la derrota llega inexorable hasta ellos!"

"¡Puede que tus palabras sean reales, maldito Asgardiano!" escupió Aponus. "¡Tal vez Asgard pueda estar a punto de ganar estas batallas, pero no ha ganado la guerra!" añadió. "¡Aún hay más Generales Marinos que pueden terminar el trabajo y quizá, yo tenga oportunidad de ofrecer un regalo que significará mucho para mi Señor Poseidón!" concluyó con una sonrisa vil. "¡El mismísimo nuevo Elegido para gobernar Asgard!"

"¡Eres despreciable, Atlante!" insultó Erik. "¡Ya deberías saber que como asgardiano que soy no te resultaré tan fácil de derrotar!"

"¿Tan seguro estás de eso, Asgardiano?" cuestionó Aponus alzando su Cosmo una vez más. "¡RISING BELLOWS!" gritó, liberando por su boca el terrible Cosmo de un huracán que golpeó a Erik, quien fue lanzado al remolino arrastrándolo hacia Atlantis incapaz de hacer nada.

Detrás de él, Caballo de Mar brincó detrás de su presa, pensando que Poseidón se sentiría muy satisfecho de recibir aquel regalo inesperado.

"¡Midgardo!" exclamó la voz en medio del mar de oscuridad en que el joven se había sumido. "¡Midgardo!"

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó confundido, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le escapaban.

"Soy Loki, Midgardo" respondió la voz del Dios. "¿Te has dado ya por vencido, tan pronto?"

"Señor..." dijo el joven. "¿Qué puedo hacer? El hombre al que enfrento está lleno del poder de los Dioses y conoce cada uno de mis movimientos por anticipado."

"¡Debes levantarte, Midgardo!" ordenó Loki. "¡No puedes permitirte caer y no cumplir con aquello que habíamos prometido!"

"¿Qué puedo hacer contra un hombre que conoce tanto sobre mí?" preguntó el gemelo de Erik.

"Puedes hacer uso del poder que yo mismo te puedo otorgar, Midgardo" respondió la voz que hablaba al hombre herido. "¡Yo soy el Dios del Caos! Tu entrenamiento es contrarrestado por Dolbare mediante un orden preestablecido que puedes anular."

"¿Qué has dicho?" cuestionó Midgardo, comenzando a comprender las palabras del Dios.

"¡Levántate, Midgardo!" arengó Loki. "¡Y despierta el poder de mi armadura!"

Lancelot se puso de pie furibundo. Aquel jovencito se había atrevido a golpearle como jamás nadie lo había hecho. Su rostro herido y lanzado de un lado al otro en más de una ocasión. Se había dado cuenta que era un Estratega pobre, por no haber considerado esta clase de sorpresas desagradables y se prometió no ser sorprendido ni una sola vez más.

Caminando con decisión, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba antes. Ull se encontraba aparentemente hablando con su montura, a la cual golpeó en un anca para dejarla ir por los caminos, alejándose del campo de batalla. Con tranquilidad, el joven enfundó su espada y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el hombre de Poseidón, quien lo miraba fijamente.

"¡Pensé que tenías prisa por terminar esto, Lancelot!" dijo con voz tranquila, saboreando el momento luego de observar a su enemigo con fría calma.

El General Marina observó hacia el cielo, calculando que no debería de faltar mucho para que Aponus y sus hombres se reunieran a la batalla y asestar así el golpe final a los Asgardianos. ¡Ya no le importaba que esto se lograra mediante los refuerzos de aquellos hombres! ¡Todo lo que importaba era poner fin a esta pelea que ya había sido demasiado larga!

"Reconozco que esta lucha ha sido mucho más difícil de lo que jamás me lo planteé, Ull de Bilskirnir" indicó Lancelot. "¡Aunque pronto esta llegará a su fin por un golpe devastador que he pensado darle a Asgard!" anunció.

Aquellas palabras alertaron al joven hijo de Rung que cuestionó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡El sol se ha puesto finalmente y desde el corazón de Asgard descenderá la última muerte, la tuya y la de tus hombres!" profetizó Lancelot. "¡Mis hombres habrán derrotado ya a la Guardia Asgardiana y se nos reunirán para acabar contigo! ¡Han peleado valientemente, Ull, sin embargo, yo he sido superior por prevenir esto!" Lancelot decidió no mencionar que desde hacía algunos instantes su dificultad por percibir cosmos en Asgard se había convertido en una imposibilidad. El General Marino del Dragón ignoraba que, tanto Loki, como Odín, guardaban ya su nación.

Ull miró hacia las murallas de la ciudad de Asgard a sus espaldas, luego observó a sus hombres en el campo de batalla, aún luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero cerca de caer exhaustos. Por un momento temió, temió que las amenazas de Lancelot se cumplieran, preguntándose qué habría ocurrido con Alberich y su ejército.

La respuesta pareció llegar cuando a lo lejos, desde la entrada que conducía al Bosque de los Espíritus, observó cómo, silenciosamente pero con paso firme y disciplinado, apareció el pelirrojo Señor de Megrez junto con sus hombres. Ull sonrió para decir.

"¿Y qué pasaría si las cosas ocurrieran totalmente opuestas a lo que has pensado, Lancelot?" preguntó Ull con sorna.

"¡Imposible!" bufó con soberbia Lancelot. "¡Jamás han fallado mis estrategias!"

Ull estalló en carcajadas al observar el rostro confiado de su enemigo, quien indignado ante esta reacción cuestionó.

"¿Has perdido finalmente la cordura y te ríes ante el rostro de tu segura derrota, Asgardiano?" Lancelot intentaba guardar una compostura que estaba perdiendo.

"¡Mira detrás de ti, Lancelot!"

"¡Debes de estar bromeando!" se rió el General Marino. "¡No voy a caer en un truco tan viejo como ese!"

"¡ASGARDIANOS!" se escuchó una voz que venía desde el punto que Ull pidiera a Lancelot que observara. "¡MUERTE A LOS INVASORES!"

Con asombro, Lancelot y sus hombres se volvieron para ver, corriendo a toda prisa un numeroso contingente de nórdicos dirigidos por un pelirrojo que chocó en una ola contra los asombrados invasores. Mirando de vuelta a Ull, con enojo, Lancelot gritó.

"¿Cómo es posible que yo, el General Marino más brillante haya fallado en esto? ¿Cómo es posible?" proclamó enojado.

"¡Has sido vencido por el coraje y la inteligencia del más brillante de los Asgardianos, Dragón de Mar!" sonrió Ull. "¡Por Alberich de Megrez!"

La súbita aparición de Alberich en el campo de batalla, encendió los ánimos de los cansados Asgardianos quienes redoblaron sus esfuerzos sabiendo que el final del combate se acercaba.

Dragón de Mar estalló su Cosmo lleno de furia para volverse hacia Ull y amenazar.

"¡Sentirás en carne propia mi técnica definitiva, Ull de Bilkskirnir!" amenazó el General Marino, furioso. "¡Y me iré con el precio de tu vida entre mis manos!"

Dolbare se puso de pie luego de observar largo rato a su hijo inmóvil. Había logrado descansar y sopesado el hecho de dejarle vivir, quizá aún bajo su influencia o matarle. Al final, Midgardo no parecía haber sido capaz de acceder al poder del Dios Loki, lo que le daba la oportunidad de seguirle controlando. Pero luego, pensó que su hijo se encontraba ya moribundo, su Cosmo era una pequeña llama que parecía estar cerca de extinguirse y no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser él, Dolbare, el que terminara con aquella vida que engendrara en el pasado. La existencia de aquel joven había resultado por un error de Odín y ahora suyo. Maldijo por enésima ocasión el hecho de que no pudiera utilizar, a pesar de todo, la totalidad del poder del Dios Padre. Hubiera deseado poder invocar el despertar de los Guerreros Divinos, pero sin la cooperación del otro poseedor del poder de Odín, tal tarea le resultaba imposible.

Caminó poco a poco hasta llegar al sitio donde cayera la espada de manos de Midgardo, para tomarla entre sus manos y poder asestar el golpe final. Lo mataría como su hijo había hecho con Balder: atravesándole la espalda, como signo del traidor que era.

Se agachó para tomarla cuando el cuerpo del joven se estremeció para impedir que la tocara. Dolbare retrocedió al sentir el Cosmo del joven incendiarse iluminando su cuerpo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla con tus sucias manos!" exclamó Midgardo poniéndose de pie con rapidez asombrosa, su Cosmo expandiéndose a gran ritmo.

"¿Cómo es posible que tenga este Cosmo?" se preguntó Dolbare desenfundando su propia espada al notar las intenciones de su hijo. "¡Estaba casi muerto!"

Impulsándose con un potente salto, Midgardo se lanzó contra el Sacerdote de Odín en un ataque que estaba llena de una nueva ferocidad. Sus movimientos, más ágiles que hacía unos minutos, hicieron que el antiguo Señor de Asgard se desestabilizara.

La agilidad de Midgardo era portentosa y su mirada estaba concentrada, fija en contra de su padre, a través del único ojo que le quedaba. Era casi como una danza la que él realizaba, con movimientos que iban más allá de cualquier cosa que él jamás le hubiese visto realizar, porque eran movimientos que jamás le enseñara. Asombrado, el anciano fue lanzado poco a poco hacia atrás, sorprendido e incapaz de reaccionar más rápidamente a pesar de la maestría propia con la que manejaba la espada.

"¡Loki!" reconoció Dolbare en su mente al sentir el creciente Cosmo de su hijo. "¡El Dios está despertando en el Cosmo de Midgardo!"

Sabedor de esto, Dolbare supo que tenía que incendiar el poder de Odín una vez más en su Cosmo si quería tener una oportunidad. Invocando el poder del Dios Padre, la fuerza del anciano se renovó, dejando atrás las limitaciones de la edad o el cansancio.

La ferocidad de su contraataque hizo que Midgardo se defendiese, sin dejar de intentar seguir en la pelea con la ventaja de la ofensiva. Chispas se encendieron al cruzarse las dos espadas alimentadas por el poder de los Dioses. ¡Loki contra Odín!

Midgardo repitió el movimiento girando y lanzando un golpe a su padre una vez más, que recibió con la defensa que mostrara momentos antes el anciano. Como lo esperara, su golpe fue detenido por aquella maniobra magistral, pero el joven no se rindió aplicando más fuerza que hizo que su propia mano girara también de forma casi sobrehumana, rompiéndose la muñeca con el movimiento, logrando con la audaz táctica herir al anciano en la mano que gritó, lleno de dolor, soltando su propia espada.

Dolbare retrocedió, observando como su única defensa había quedado atrás. Miró a su hijo, quien había hecho una pausa tras su sorpresivo movimiento; observó el movimiento dislocado de su propia muñeca que había resultado lastimada al intentar derrotarle. Elevando su Cosmo, el Sacerdote gritó: "¡ESCUDO DE ODÍN!"3

El ken que abrió el portal a otra dimensión comenzó a abrirse poco a poco.

Erik abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un sitio desconocido. Un silencio sepulcral parecía rodear el lugar. Una enorme ciudad se dibujó a lo lejos de las extrañas colinas que le rodeaban. El camino que recorriera en su caída lo había llevado hasta Atlantis, el Continente de Poseidón.

Observando al cielo, pudo notar que la noche había caído, pero que en ese lugar las estrellas se observaban claramente. El aire era mucho más cálido. ¡Estaba ya muy lejos de Asgard!

Un poder enorme pareció extenderse por todo aquel sitio, la presencia de un Dios desconocido para él. Unos pasos se escucharon, se volvió para encontrar al responsable de los mismos. Ahí, delante de él, estaba Aponus, Caballo de Mar.

"¡No te resistas más, Señor de Asgard!" advirtió el hombre. "Te salvasteis por el portal que os trajo hasta aquí, pero no correréis con la misma suerte una siguiente vez."

"¿Dónde está Poseidón?" indagó Erik recuperándose de la sorpresa. "¡Tengo que ir hasta donde él se encuentra!"

Aponus lo escuchó para reírse fuertemente.

"¡Yo te llevaré hasta él, idiota!"

"¡Vamos entonces!" replicó Erik sin oponer resistencia.

"¡VIDA PRIMIGENIA!" gritó Dragón de Mar expulsando su terrible Cosmo ardiente contra Ull de Bilkskirnir.

El joven fue envuelto en el aire caliente que pareció absorber su propio Cosmo en un ataque brutal desconocido para él. Intentó gritar, pero no pudo, sintió como sus pulmones parecían quemarse al contacto de la atmósfera que parecía fuego líquido. Llevándose sus manos al cuello, el valiente hijo de Rung cayó, intentando escapar. En su camino encontró a su paso, entre sus manos, las hachas que hiciera a un lado en la pelea. Mirando rápidamente para encontrarse con ellas, el joven pensó que su padre parecía estar ahí, a su lado, protegiéndole.

"¡Ull!" escuchó la voz de su padre en su mente. "¡Confía en tu poder! ¡Lanza por una vez más a Mjolnir!"

"¡Es inútil!" insultó Dragón Marino. "¡Mi técnica no te dejará ir hasta que estés muerto!"

Ull apretó entre sus manos las hachas para encender su Cosmo, que parecía ser exprimido de su ser como se extrae el agua de una esponja. Con dificultad se puso de pie, sintiendo como su piel comenzaba a quemarse rápidamente.

"¡LORD OF THUNDER!" exclamó con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, envolviendo a Mjolnir lanzándolo al cielo con fuerzas insospechadas para el propio Lancelot.

Alrededor del sitio donde el hijo de Rung luchaba, Alberich hizo una pausa en su combate para observar como los truenos parecieron chocar entre las nubes.

"¡Ull!" dijo reconociendo la figura del hombre que parecía envuelto en aire licuado. Delante de él, otro Marino de Poseidón brillaba con un gran Cosmo con los brazos levantados.

Los cielos parecieron iluminarse con fuerza, como si de pronto la noche hubiera dado paso al día, cuando un rayo, un solo rayo conformado por incontables relámpagos, se abalanzaron como una enorme columna de energía que cayó sobre Dragón Marino.

"¡NO!" gritó Lancelot al recibir el castigo, sintiendo cómo al contacto con la energía que recibió sin poder defenderse, atravesó su ser quemándolo al instante. La maldición de moverse más rápido que un humano normal radica en que los momentos pequeños se prolongan en terribles longitudes. Para el ojo normal, Dragón Marino habría muerto instantáneamente, pero para la conciencia del Guerrero de Poseidón, su muerte habría tenido una agonía lenta, prolongada por el poder de su propia armadura, que quedaría tirada en el suelo sin su portador el cual, se habría evaporado convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Ull respiró agitadamente, sosteniéndose con gran esfuerzo para presenciar, con sus propios ojos, que la técnica de su padre habría surtido el efecto que deseaba.

"¡Todo está hecho ya!" declaró el joven, demasiado agotado siquiera para llorar. "¡Padres!" concluyó cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo.

"¡Ull!" gritó a lo lejos Alberich, quien corrió hacia el lugar donde el valiente hijo de Rung cayera.

El portal a otra dimensión se abrió poco a poco frente a Dolbare. En su cuerpo sintió una presión como jamás antes lo había hecho.

"¡Estoy cansado!" pensó el Sacerdote de Odín. "¡He luchado ya mucho!"

"¡Dolbare!" escuchó en su mente la voz del Dios Padre. "¡Has llevado muy lejos tu ambición sobrepasando incluso tus propios límites!"

"¡Odín!" exclamó Dolbare sintiéndose ante la presencia de la deidad.

"¡No permitiré que sigas utilizando mi poder para tus sucios propósitos!" advirtió Odín. "¡Aunque tenga que luchar contra mi propio poder!"

La energía del portal se volvió inestable en frente de Dolbare. La cueva pareció estremecerse ante el esfuerzo de contención que el Cosmo de Odín realizó.

"¡No!" se quejó Dolbare redoblando sus esfuerzos por abrir el portal. "¡No permitiré que me traiciones de esta forma tan vil! ¡Es imposible que te levantes contra uno de tus representantes!"

"¡Desde hoy, Dolbare, no hay imposibles para lo que puedo o no hacer yo con aquellos a los que les he dado mi poder!" proclamó el Dios.

Un temblor recorrió la gruta haciendo que polvo y piedras se desprendieran de su techo. Midgardo observó la lucha que Dolbare ejercía con su Cosmo ante la presencia divina que tenía enfrente.

"¡Ahora es el momento de atacar, Midgardo!" escuchó el joven la voz de Loki hablando directamente a su cabeza. "¡Odín está luchando para darnos una oportunidad!"

"¡Sí!" dijo el hermano de Erik. "¡Lo haré!"

"Midgardo, recuerda que debes destruir también mi armadura, con la ayuda del poder de Odín será posible, así despertarás los ropajes sagrados de mi hermano y podrás, a tu vez, ayudar al tuyo propio." recordó la voz de Loki.

Las órdenes fueron claras para Midgardo quien asintió valientemente. Brincando por encima de Dolbare que se revolvía enojado con el poder de Odín que iba cediendo finalmente, el joven cayó detrás de su padre para tomarle de entre los hombros y hacer estallar su propio Cosmo en una cacofonía de Cosmos, divinos y humanos que hicieron retumbar el suelo de todo Asgard.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" preguntó Dolbare, quien en su cuerpo mostraba los signos del esfuerzo que luchar contra Odín le había provocado. Su propia piel parecía estar palideciendo. Sus ojos y sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar en la explosión de poder que el glorioso Cosmo de Midgardo explotó. "¡Vas a morir, imbécil!"

"¡Lo sé, Padre!" informó de vuelta Midgardo, quien pudo sentir su piel arder conforme la armadura de Loki comenzaba a agrietarse poco a poco. "¡Y lo hago feliz sabiendo que eso salvará a Asgard y a mi hermano!"

"¡Gusano infeliz!" maldijo Dolbare haciendo arder su propio Cosmo a su vez en un momento suicida. "¡No te daré el gusto de ser tú quien me mate, sino de ser yo el que te destruya con mi propia vida!"

Odín, Señor de los Cielos, apareció por última vez ante la escena, lo mismo que Loki, que apoyó a su elegido con su poder. Observándose entre sí, los Dioses asintieron y declararon.

"¡Todo queda en manos de los humanos y el destino a partir de ahora!"

"¡Erik!" pensó Midgardo, cerrando su ojo sano y recordando a su hermano y en la efímera felicidad que pudo sentir al encontrarle.

La energía liberada por Dolbare y Midgardo comenzó a crecer poco a poco, adquiriendo el rojo-blanco que destruyó finalmente la poderosa armadura de Loki, mientras que los dos hombres, envueltos en la última pelea de sus vidas, estallaron en una vorágine desbocada de energía que rompió los suelos que los sostenían y abriendo, con una columna cósmica, el techo de la gruta. La explosión fue tan intensa que una vez más el suelo de Asgard se estremeció totalmente, cuando la explosión pudo ser vista y escuchada desde todas partes del reino.

Alberich ordenó a sus hombres llevarse a Ull a Valhalla cuando, nuevamente, el suelo se estremeció.

"¡Señor!" gritó uno de sus hombres. "¡Mire allá!"

El hombre señaló con dirección al noreste, donde una inmensa luz apareció con dirección al cielo. Un temblor sacudió el piso, haciendo que los caballos y los hombres presentes sintieran temor de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

"¿Qué es eso, Señor?" preguntaron entre gritos los soldados de Alberich, al observar a lo lejos, la enorme figura parecida a un hongo que se dibujó en medio de humo que tenía por fondo una enorme luz que iluminaba, una vez más la noche de Asgard.

Pocos momentos después, la luz desapareció, y la oscuridad los envolvió una vez más.

Una luz abandonó, como una estrella, el Valhalla. Confundidos los hombres corrían de un lado al otro sin poder comprender lo que ellos presenciaban. El lucero que se alejó del Palacio se dirigía hacia el norte, con rumbo hacia donde Erik emprendiera sus pasos.

Alberich, Señor de Megrez, comprendió que Midgardo había cumplido su misión y que su vida, como la del antiguo Sacerdote de Odín, habían dejado de existir.

_Asgard habría derrotado a sus enemigos, pero por primera vez desde generaciones, se encontraba sola, sin la presencia de Odín y su elegido en la nación._

_El Ocaso de los Dioses había llegado._

_Concluirá..._

1 Para aquellos que hayan identificado esta cueva con la misma que viéramos como sitio de entrenamiento de Hagen de Merak Beta, está en lo correcto. Sin embargo, deben de imaginarse esta misma caverna sin una piscina de Magma hirviente, ése está por debajo del piso.- Nota del Autor.

2 A fin de facilitarles lo que estoy describiendo, les comento que la postura que adopta Midgardo es exactamente la misma que Camus utiliza para realizar La Ejecución de la Aurora.- Nota del Autor.

3 ¿No es curioso que Dolbare pareciera que tiene un control similar al de Saga y Kanon en el control de apertura de Puertas Dimensionales?- Nota del Autor


	6. Chapter 6

"_Los sacrificios de los valientes Héroes de Asgard abrieron para toda la nación la oportunidad de un brillante futuro en medio del invierno que significó el Ocaso de los Dioses._

_Desde que acontecieron los terribles hechos de la Guerra del Ragnarok en nuestra Tierra, un perenne invierno cayó sobre ella, para que los corazones de sus habitantes pudiesen purificarse a través del dolor y el frío._

_Poseidón, terrible Dios de los Mares, había sido derrotado en nuestra orgullosa nación, pero su engreimiento y soberbia impedían que no reconociera a Asgard como si fuese una de sus posesiones. Su codicia había significado el final de una civilización entera__1__, además de haber puesto en movimiento una Guerra que se luchaba desde diferentes frentes._

_Llegando hasta el Palacio del Dios de los Océanos, el último Guerrero de aquella terrible batalla estaba por librar una lucha sin igual en los antiguos anales de la historia. Y la luz de la esperanza que otra Diosa, desconocida para nosotros entonces nos daría, sería suficiente para que Asgard encontrase su misión sobre la Tierra._

_¡Alabanzas a Athena y a sus valientes Guerreros! ¡Alabanzas a los grandes Héroes de Asgard! Pues con estos acontecimientos se develó que los sucesos más terribles, o los más sublimes, son posibles de realizar siempre desde el corazón de los que nos sentimos los más simples mortales._

_Uno a uno, cada copo de nieve producen grandes aludes o majestuosos glaciares. Semejantes a los Dioses, somos capaces de mover una pequeña roca, capaz de destruir o edificar; la esencia de aquello que puede significar la diferencia, es lo que habita en nuestros corazones, manifiesto en nuestras acciones y pensamientos diarios._

_El Ragnarok fue una guerra terrible, pero tristemente no la última. Con la esperanza de la supervivencia quedó en nuestras manos la oportunidad de construir o destruir. Por ello, es que estas palabras hoy son escritas, para que las generaciones futuras de Asgardianos y los habitantes del mundo, tengan la conciencia clara de que los humanos, sólo ellos, pueden erigirse como los salvadores de la promesa brillante de un futuro magnífico, o como aquellos que con su ignorancia y su indiferencia, pueden dejar el campo libre a la amenaza del olvido y el polvo de la muerte."_

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**DIE RAGNAROK LIED**

Canto VI: La Ardiente Batalla de los Dioses 

Aponus, General Marino de Poseidón, empujó a Erik por los hombros mientras lo hacía recorrer las calles semidestruidas de Atlantis, lugar de residencia del Dios de los Mares.

"Ahora puedo comprender porque tu Señor posó su mirada en Asgard, Aponus" reflexionó en voz alta el Señor de Asgard. "¡Grande es la destrucción de su nación!"

Enojado, Caballo Marino respondió con tono airado.

"Siempre en las guerras hay destrucción, _depuesto_ Señor de Asgard, pero no dejéis que vuestro corazón se envanezca, dejando que el amor por vuestra patria nuble vuestro juicio: mientras exista Poseidón, la destrucción de Atlantis es solamente un deseo pérfido de los enemigos de nuestro Dios."

Erik escuchó aquellas palabras, pensando en la seguridad que había detrás de ellas. Aquella pasión y aquella confianza en su Señor hacían que este enemigo fuese uno tan terrible. Comprendió, en toda su magnitud, la falla que los Asgardianos habían tenido al abandonar su fe y cuánto de ello había influenciado en el destino que el país nórdico había sufrido. Mientras caminaban por un amplio sendero pudo notar que su captor se mostraba nervioso, pues presencias poderosas parecían haber hecho su presencia en Atlantis. El aspecto del Santuario del Dios era el mismo que Asgard tuviera al ser víctima de la primera oleada de invasión que habían sufrido.

Una enorme explosión que provino de un sitio alejado cimbró el suelo y los hizo detenerse un poco, mientras que las columnas de los hermosos Templos parecían desprender una fina capa de polvo y piedras luego de comenzarse a agrietar con leves sonidos sordos.

"Poseidón tiene enemigos poderosos" pronunció Erik en voz alta.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Aponus lo detuvo para volverlo hacia sí con un tosco movimiento y dar un par de violentas bofetadas en el rostro del Señor de Asgard.

"¡Callad vuestra lengua viperina, Erik! ¡No abuséis de mi paciencia! ¡Hasta ahora te he considerado un prisionero útil para Atlantis, sin embargo, puedo aún arrepentirme!" amenazó.

Erik lo observó estoicamente. Las bofetadas habían hecho mella en su rostro, un fino hilo de sangre escapó por una de las comisuras de sus labios, partidos por los impactos. Analizó aquella mirada y aquellos gestos agitados, que Caballo de Mar había mostrado con esa reacción.

"Están perdidos" dijo en voz alta. "Hasta ahora vuestra confianza era lo único que aún podía ayudarles, pero en estos momentos puedo observar el miedo de la derrota ya reflejado en tu rostro" añadió. "¡Ya te sientes derrotado!"

"¡Calla, infeliz!" exclamó Aponus, haciendo brillar su Cosmo fuertemente tras escuchar aquella conclusión del prisionero. "¡Os haré pagar por ese insulto!"

Erik sonrió para sus adentros. Pensaba que Asgard ya habría sido salvada, por lo que no quería convertirse en un rehén que pudiera ser cambiado en una debilidad para su nación. Cerró sus ojos, listo para recibir el castigo mientras que el General Marino se preparaba para golpearle. A punto de hacerlo, un golpe cósmico, de increíble poder, atacó a Caballo Marino, lanzándolo contra uno de los Templos. Aponus se estremeció desde el suelo, habiendo sido tomado por sorpresa. Sorprendido ante esto, Erik volvió su mirada hacia el sitio de donde había venido aquel golpe para encontrar, corriendo hacia él, a un hombre alto y tez morena, el cual ostentaba una armadura de color dorado como el sol, y de noble mirada. El hombre se aproximó hasta él para preguntar.

"¿Estáis bien?" preguntó el extraño sonriendo. "Por la forma en cómo estabais siendo tratado, me pareció que necesitabais ayuda."

"¡Gracias!" respondió Erik asombrado, percibiendo la enorme fuerza espiritual que emanaba de su inesperado salvador. "¡Has salvado mi vida! ¿A quién debo el honor?" preguntó.

"A Athena, extraño" respondió el Guerrero, que llevaba puesto un casco con unos cuernos a los lados. "Yo soy Elnath de Tauro, del Santuario de la Diosa Athena, en Grecia" reveló con prestancia.

"Yo soy Erik, Elegido del Dios Odín de Asgard" dijo, provocando que las enormes cejas del Guerrero de Athena se arquearan con sumo interés.

"¿Asgard?" preguntó Elnath. "¿Odín?" se llevó una mano a la barbilla para pensar un poco. "¡Me parece que no he escuchado de vos o de tu Dios nunca!"

Un enorme Cosmo se levantó de pronto. Tomados por sorpresa, el Guerrero de Athena se movió con rapidez para cubrir al hombre de cabellos rubios que recién conociera para protegerle. El gesto le recordó sin querer a cuando Rung, Señor de Thor, le intentara salvar de ser encarcelado por la calumnia que el malvado Dolbare levantara en su contra.

"¡Rung!" exclamó en su mente, sintiendo la nostalgia de aquel gran hombre justo, que fuera como su padre.

"¡Santo de Athena!" escuchó la voz de Aponus sonar más allá de la enorme pared que era el Guerrero del Santuario griego. "¿Cómo os atrevéis a poner un pie en la Ciudad Imperial de Poseidón? ¡No lo perdonaré nunca!"

"¡Ahorrad vuestras palabras, General Marino!" respondió Elnath, utilizando el mismo desdén en el tono a su rival. "¡Hemos venido hasta aquí para hacer pagar a tu Dios por los crímenes cometidos contra el Mundo y contra los aliados de Nuestra Señora!"

"¡No me hagáis reír!" respondió Caballo de Mar. "¡Lo único que obtendréis en Atlantis es vuestra pira funeraria!" su Cosmo aumentó en intensidad y el aire volvió a levantarse, como cuando una tormenta se aproxima. Brillando en poder, el General Marino exclamó. "¡RISING BELLOWS!"

El Cosmo que Erik hubiera sentido en Asgard y que lo lanzara por la entrada que lo condujo hasta acá se percibió de nueva cuenta, y como si se tratase de un huracán, el ataque cósmico del Caballo de Mar se dejó sentir con fuerza, arrojándose contra Elnath de Tauro. Él sólo se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y abrir sus piernas, para recibir el ataque.

El huracán lanzado por su enemigo chocó contra el Santo de Athena, el cual no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio. Erik, detrás de él y de la enorme barrera cósmica que había erigido, sólo logró sentir el aire como si fuese una suave brisa levantando sus cabellos. La técnica del enemigo terminó, para dar paso a las carcajadas burlonas del Guerrero de la armadura dorada.

"¿Eso es una de las técnicas de un General Marino?" exclamó Elnath. "¡Estúpido!" dijo alzando su Cosmo enormemente. "¡Ahora podréis sentir lo que es verdadero poder!" Abriendo sus brazos ahora, el Santo de Armadura Dorada desapareció de la vista de Erik, quien lo miró todo asombrado, sólo alcanzó a escuchar su voz. "¡GRAN CUERNO!"

Una enorme explosión cósmica siguió a éste movimiento, mismo que estremeció los suelos y agitó, desde sus cimientos, los edificios enormes que rodeaban a los contendientes. Un brillo enorme surgió ante el choque de los dos Guerreros, que poco a poco se fue aclarando para revelar que ninguno de ellos había caído.

Abriendo sus ojos asombrado, Elnath retrocedió para encontrar a su enemigo de pie y sin daños aparentes; sólo unas extrañas ondas parecían brillar delante de él.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el Santo de Tauro. "¿Una barrera?"

"¿Quién ríe ahora, Santo de Athena?" insultó Aponus con una sonrisa torcida. "¡Estáis enfrentando a uno de los Guerreros más fuertes de Poseidón!" proclamó con arrogancia. "¡Y traigo puestas las Escamas que me protegen! ¡Tu armadura no es más que una barata imitación de los trajes que nos concedió Nuestro Señor Poseidón!"2

"¿Qué palabras has dicho?" exclamó Elnath enojado, aún sorprendido.

"¡Mientras traiga puestas mis Escamas jamás podréis dañarme!" Aclaró Caballo de Mar. "¡Ahora sufriréis la máxima de mis técnicas, con las que mis Aires Huracanados no son más que el gentil soplo de un niño!" Elevando su Cosmo enormemente, la capa de Aponus voló, dibujando detrás de él la figura de un enorme Caballo con aletas que parecía surgir del mar. Elevando su Cosmo, Elnath no parecía ser capaz de moverse. "¡La máxima técnica del Caballo Marino!" gritó el General de Poseidón. "¡GOD BREATH!"

El ataque se desató furioso e insospechado por sus magnitudes. Sorprendido, el Santo Dorado de Tauro rompió su postura para detener la poderosa embestida, pero fue arrojado por los aires como si hubiese sido arrastrado por una ola enorme que le golpease. Elnath cayó delante de Erik, quien lo observaba todo asombrado, habiéndose refugiado detrás de una columna caída e ignorado por la técnica del General Marino.

"¡Elnath!" exclamó Erik, preocupado.

Los pasos de Aponus se escucharon aproximarse. El Santo de Athena no se movía. Elevando su Cosmo, el General dijo.

"¡Así que aún vivís!" dijo tras examinar a su rival haciendo uso de su propia energía. "¡Debo de decir que es de una manufactura muy buena, vuestro traje no recibió ni un rasguño, Guerrero de Athena!" agregó con sorna. "Pero debajo de ellas sólo reside un humano simple y mortal que puede morir, algo que haréis una vez que recibáis una nueva ráfaga de mi poder" amenazó. Mirando a Erik de pie observándolo todo, agregó. "¡Ya podéis iros despidiendo de este mundo junto a vuestro salvador, Erik de Asgard!" elevando una vez más su Cosmo, el General Marina gritó. "¡GOD BREATH!"

Aponus sonrió desde detrás del ataque que lanzara con todas sus fuerzas, confiado en su éxito. Sin embargo, un brillo inesperado que impactó contra su técnica hizo que su rostro se convirtiera en uno de sorpresa.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó, al descubrir que su técnica había sido partida en dos delante suyo y que las ráfagas de aire que había lanzado, se dividían ante sus ojos, habiendo dejado vivos al Guerrero de Athena y al Señor de Asgard.

Delante de ellos, una armadura de diseño desconocido, brillante como el más puro diamante pero con destellos azulinos, había aparecido. Una resplandeciente espada se había separado de la misma, la cual había roto el aire. Y de pie, sosteniéndola, se encontraba el Señor de Asgard.

"¡Balmung!" exclamó Erik sintiendo el poder de la Espada que sostenía. Una luz brillante, semejante en colores al de la armadura, pareció emanar de su cuerpo al tiempo que una melodía de Cosmo, sólo reconocible para aquellos entrenados en el uso de las técnicas mortales se escuchó. "¡Hermano!" suspiró Erik, comprendiendo en un solo momento que Midgardo, su gemelo, habría ofrecido su vida para salvar la suya. La armadura fue posándose rápidamente sobre él: hombros, peto, rodilleras. La armadura concluía en un casco de hermoso diseño que parecía convertirle en un diamante vivo.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Aponus, lleno de ira. "¿Qué traición es ésta?"

"¡Ninguna traición, sirviente de Poseidón!" replicó Erik, brillando en poder y lleno de la sabiduría del Dios Padre. "¡Odín, cansado de observar, ha decidido luchar también contra tu codicioso Señor!" añadió. "¡Te precias del traje que portas y te jactas de que, mientras lo uses, no serás vencido!" apuntando con la punta de la Espada de Balmung, Erik brilló nuevamente en Cosmo para decir. "¡Entonces quitémoslo de en medio!"

"¡Estúpido!" respondió Aponus al reto, moviendo sus manos rápidamente para erigir la barrera que le protegiera instantes antes contra Elnath. "¡Si un Santo de Athena no lo logró, menos tú, insecto!"

"¡Eso lo veremos!" provocó Erik, lanzándose contra su enemigo con fuerza. Elnath levantó su mirada para observar el prodigio. Aponus permaneció de pie, con una sonrisa, observando como el ataque de Erik se había detenido al chocar contra la barrera que había formado.

"¡Te lo dije!" vociferó el General Marino. "¡Es inútil todo lo que intentéis!"

"¡No es así!" dijo Erik, quien apretó sus manos en el elegante mango de la hoja para incrementar el poder de su presión. Para sorpresa de Aponus, la barrera pareció resquebrajarse.

"¡Imposible!" exclamó el Caballo Marino. "¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!"

Gritando, Erik se retiró un momento, para luego lanzar su Espada en un corte que recorrió de pies a cabeza la barrera que Aponus había levantado. Las ondas se rompieron, dejando al General Marino totalmente expuesto. Sus Escamas, alcanzadas por el poder de Balmung, brillaron un momento para caer partidas por la mitad. La mirada de Caballo Marino se encontraba totalmente apagada, sorprendida. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se separó en dos mitades exactas, para caer en un charco enorme de sangre.

Respirando agitadamente, Erik logró relajarse finalmente para luego volverse hacia donde pensaba que encontraría a Elnath desmayado, pero en lugar de eso vio que el Santo de Athena sonreía, recargado en una de las columnas del edificio de manera casual.

"¡Muy impresionante, Señor de Asgard!" exclamó el Toro Dorado. "¡Esa Espada y esa armadura son muy poderosas!"

Con urgencia, Erik se aproximó hasta el Guerrero de la Diosa para decirle.

"¡No debo perder el tiempo! ¡Tengo que llegar hasta donde se encuentra Poseidón!" se adelantó para seguir su camino cuando fue detenido por Elnath. "¿Qué haces?" preguntó el Guerrero mirando el gesto de su salvador. "¿Acaso piensas detenerme?"

"¡Tranquilo!" exclamó el Santo Dorado de Tauro. "Sólo os he detenido para que podamos pensar en una forma para atacar a Poseidón, Señor de Asgard" agregó el otro. "El que hubiera llegado yo hasta aquí por vos no fue una casualidad, Athena esperaba que algo así ocurriera y me envió por vos."

"¿Athena?" preguntó Erik, desconcertado. "¿Cómo sabía que estaría aquí?"

"Si os calmáis y me acompañáis, creo que podréis obtener respuesta a vuestras preguntas" dijo Elnath sin dejar de sonreír. "Ahora, que si preferís ir a luchar solo..." agregó el Santo de Tauro abriendo los brazos y cerrando los ojos, aún sonriendo concluyó. "¡No os detendré!"

Un silencio cayó luego de estas palabras. Erik pensó en lo que había escuchado, preguntándose qué es lo que Odín querría que él hiciera.

"Id con él, Erik" escuchó la voz del Dios Padre hablar directamente a su corazón.

"Está bien" dijo el Señor de Asgard luego de escuchar las palabras de su Dios. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Bien!" dijo Elnath señalando un camino con su mano. "¡Por aquí!"

Rodearon por el sendero, el cual los llevó a una explanada que se elevaba por encima de una plaza central en donde se mostraba, orgulloso, un enorme Palacio que tenía un par de esfinges que guardaban la entrada.

Elnath le informó mientras caminaban que la guerra con Poseidón se había estado librando desde los últimos días en otras partes del mundo y añadiendo además que Athena, la Diosa que protegía a la Tierra, le había detenido ya en otras ocasiones. El buen humor del hombre era algo totalmente nuevo a lo que Erik jamás hubiese encontrado; le recordaba por momentos la vivacidad y la charlatanería de Balder y Ull cuando jugaban entre sí.

Erik pudo comprobar mediante su Cosmo que otras tres presencias de gran poder se encontraban cerca. Abrió sus ojos para poder encontrar de donde provenían tales señales, pero no halló nada.

"Hemos llegado" dijo Elnath sonriendo. "Aquí están mis compañeros."

Señalando con su mano, Erik se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el aire frente de él parecía licuarse; y como si de pronto la realidad se viera a través de ondas de agua, tres personajes vestidos con armaduras del mismo color y materiales que la que portaba Elnath, aunque de diseños diferentes y muy bellos, aparecían delante de él.

"¡Que Niké les corone!" dijo el primero de ellos, un hombre de cabello rojizo y de facciones sumamente finas que parecía rasurado ritualmente de las cejas. Su piel era blanca, sus ojos de color lila. En su frente mostraba un par de lunares de color rojo, el mismo color de su cabello.

Detrás de él, un hombre de cabellos rubios portando una armadura de diseño elegante y poseedor de un helado Cosmo fijó su vista en los recién llegados, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a manera de saludo. El tercero portaba una armadura de diseño temible, su casco remataba en una larga cola que parecía tener una aguja. Su cabello negro profundo y sus ojos verdes contrastaban con su piel morena.

"Erik, ellos son, como yo, Santos Dorados de la Diosa Athena. Representan los signos de Aries, Acuario y Escorpión" presentó, señalándolos uno a uno.

"¡Basta de formalidades, Elnath!" interrumpió el hosco Escorpión. "¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!"

"Tranquilo, Argus" interrumpió el Santo de Aries. "Parte de la misión que Nuestra Señora nos confirió fue encontrar a este hombre."

El Santo de Escorpión permaneció en silencio. Elnath se incorporó con los otros, mientras que el hombre de Aries se aproximó a Erik.

"¿Por qué tenían que encontrarme? ¿Quién es Athena?" preguntó el Señor de Asgard.

El Carnero Dorado escuchó aquellas palabras para responder.

"Athena es la Diosa que desciende al mundo para defender a los hombres."

"¿Defenderlos?" preguntó Erik sin comprender. "¿De quién?"

"De aquellos Dioses que, como Poseidón, intentan destruir por la fuerza a los humanos" respondió con sencillez el Santo de Aries. "Ella actúa llevando la Guerra Sagrada contra aquellos que no tienen por más motivo la conquista por sí misma y la destrucción con fines egoístas."

Erik se quedó pensativo. Una Diosa que llevaba a cabo una misión tan enorme, que defendía a todo el mundo, aún a aquellos que no la adoraban. Volviéndose hacia los Santos, pudo percibir en ellos un aura de bondad y de calidez que no poseían sus propios Dioses.

"¿Entonces ustedes están aquí luchando la Guerra de Athena? ¿Ella está aquí?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ahora mismo ella se encuentra con nuestros compañeros luchando contra los ejércitos de Poseidón" agregó el Santo Dorado de Aries adquiriendo un gesto sombrío. "¡Vamos a derrotarle!"

El Santo de Acuario al escuchar estas palabras, finalmente se movió, haciendo un gesto con su capa mientras caminaba para observar la entrada al Templo de Poseidón.

"¿Pero sigo sin entender cómo es que ella sabía de mí?" preguntó Erik mirando a los Santos de Athena.

"Athena, como Diosa de La Tierra, tiene conocimiento de aquello que es visible y que está oculto a los ojos de todos. Su Sabiduría no tiene límites" respondió el Ariano. "Desde el Santuario de Grecia pudimos enterarnos de su aventura en Asgard y lo que eso podría implicar para la seguridad de la Tierra." Bajando la vista, el hombre de cabellos rojos concluyó. "Mi propio pueblo sufrió en carne propia la ira de este Dios enloquecido, por lo que Athena ha jurado no permitir que vuelva a ocurrir algo similar con otra nación o con la misma Tierra." Caminando lentamente, el Santo se unió a sus compañeros, cerrando los ojos y elevar sus energías, invocando a la Diosa de los Ojos Grises.

Un Cosmo gentil y enorme pareció venir desde los cielos, como una respuesta al gesto de los Guerreros en armaduras doradas. Asombrado, Erik pudo escuchar, tras sentir una presencia enorme, la voz de una mujer que hablaba directamente a su propio Cosmo.

"Erik de Asgard, yo soy Athena" dijo la voz de aquella mujer. Su voz era potente, a pesar de ser femenina; sin embargo, la calidad de la energía que percibía de su parte, no dejaba de ser gentil, cálida y gratificante.

Los Santos Dorados se arrodillaron ante esta presencia, mientras que Erik hacía lo mismo, maravillado.

"¡Athena!" exclamó Erik, conmovido por la presencia de la Diosa. "¡Gracias por ayudarme!"

"Erik, no es necesario que me agradezcáis" respondió la Diosa. "¡Poneos de pie, por favor!" pidió. Erik hizo caso a la instancia de Athena. "He podido conocer las intenciones de Poseidón por conquistar vuestra nación. Ello implicaba un gran riesgo no sólo para vosotros, sino también para toda la Tierra. Su plan máximo es hundir bajo las aguas a todos los pueblos y hacerlos caer dentro de su poder. Lamento que Asgard se haya encontrado en medio de una Guerra Sagrada que no era la suya" añadió la Diosa. "Sin embargo, vuestra cercanía al Santuario de Poseidón y la importancia que tiene Odín en la seguridad de la Tierra, es algo que hace que el día de hoy me acerque hasta vos."

"¿Importancia de Odín para la Tierra?" preguntó Erik, escuchando las palabras pronunciadas por la de los Ojos Grises.

"Odín, Señor de Asgard, es guardián de los Hielos Eternos. Mediante su Cosmo y sus Elegidos, éstos pueden permanecer de pie sólidamente, asegurando la existencia de la vida sobre la Tierra. Hace muchos años, él y yo hicimos el pacto de seguridad para poder existir juntos. Hoy, con su lamentable partida de este mundo, debo de hacer el pacto con vos." El hermano de Midgardo abrió sus ojos, asombrado. "Por favor, Señor de Asgard, usad el poder de Odín para guardar los Hielos Eternos, así como os pido guardar la entrada a este Santuario Marino, una vez que haya sellado a Poseidón."

Escuchando aquellas palabras, Erik pudo comprender que el destino de todo el planeta recaía en los hombros de quien asumiera el cargo de Sacerdote de Odín.

"Ruego a las Parcas porque siempre, en Asgard, exista una persona justa que honre esta petición mía. ¿Comprendéis la gravedad de este pacto?" preguntó Athena una vez más.

El Señor de Asgard extrajo la Espada de Balmung, con la punta de la misma hacia abajo, sujetándola por la cruz para jurar.

"¡Athena, a partir de hoy puedes estar segura de que Asgard cuidará de la Tierra y de Poseidón!" exclamó. "¡Mi única condición es que me dejes luchar en su contra al lado de tus Guerreros!"

"¡La voluntad de Odín y de vuestro corazón son grandes, Erik de Asgard!" alabó Athena. "Con vuestro poder de nuestro lado, podremos asegurar la victoria contra Poseidón." Los Santos Dorados abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al escuchar. "¡Que así sea!"

"¡Gracias, Athena!" respondió Erik, haciendo una reverencia.

"Kriari, Elnath, Argus, Theron, mi voluntad y mi amor los cubre. Tengo la seguridad de que cumpliréis con vuestra misión hasta el final" dijo la Diosa, hablando a los Cosmos de sus Santos Dorados de Aries, Tauro, Escorpión y Acuario. "¡Que Niké os corone!"

La Cosmoenergía de la Diosa fue desapareciendo gradualmente, hasta que no se sintió. Poniéndose de pie, los Santos Dorados observaron a Erik como preguntándose '¿Qué hacemos ahora?'. Fue Theron de Acuario el que dio unos pasos hasta ubicar su mirada en la explanada del Templo de Poseidón.

"Las fuerzas de Poseidón se están reuniendo" Mirando de vuelta a sus compañeros y a Erik declaró. "¡Tengo un plan!"

Erik respiró profundamente antes de iniciar el ataque. Los Santos Dorados y él, habían convenido en que acabarían con el ejército de Poseidón que guardaba la entrada de su Templo para entrar todos juntos a enfrentar al Dios.

"¡Listos!" exclamó Argus. "¡Es hora!"

"¡Por Athena!" exclamaron los cuatro Santos Dorados magnificando su Cosmo.

"¡Por Asgard!" exclamó Erik de Odín, uniéndose a ellos en el grito de guerra que los hizo lanzarse contra las innumerables tropas.

Más abajo, la Guardia de Poseidón, comandada por cuatro Generales Marinos esperaba. Todos ellos vestidos con sus imponentes trajes hechos con Oricalco y respaldados por el poder de su propio Dios, les confería un aspecto organizado y temible.

El suelo se estremeció cuando los cinco Guerreros alcanzaron a los Guardianes del Templo. Erik podía distinguir claramente el enorme poder de los Santos de Athena que acabaron con varios de sus oponentes en cuestión de momentos.

"¡No dejen que avancen!" podía escuchar exclamar a los líderes de los Guerreros de Poseidón menos poderosos. Pero la fuerza de su propio Cosmo, aunado a su poderosa armadura y su Espada, hizo callar muchas gargantas y cortar, de tajo, varias oleadas de enemigos que se dirigían a sus dorados aliados.

"¡He logrado abrirme camino!" exclamó Erik, dándose cuenta que su último golpe lo ponía en vía directa a la entrada del Templo de Poseidón.

"¿A dónde creéis que vas?" escuchó una voz preguntarle, mientras que una terrible Cosmoenergía lo envolvió. "¡AURORA BOREALIS!" exclamó la voz. Un terrible aire frío se dirigió hasta él, pero su armadura brilló recibiendo el ataque sin problemas. Volviendo su vista hacia el sitio de donde había venido el ataque, encontró a un General Marina de cabello castaño y piel clara. Su aspecto, muy parecido al de los habitantes de Asgard. "¡Esa armadura!" exclamó el General Marino del Kraken. "¿Sois de Asgard?" preguntó, asombrado.

"¿Cómo es conoces de Asgard y la Armadura de Odín?" preguntó asombrado Erik.

"Las leyendas de vuestra nación son conocidas también en Bluegraad." respondió el General Marino. "¡Yo soy Yevgueni de Kraken!" exclamó.

"¡Yo soy Erik de Odín!" exclamó de vuelta el joven.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" preguntó Yevgueni. "¿Qué hace Asgard inmiscuido en todo esto?"

Un chorro de aire helado se interpuso entre los hombres cortando la conversación. El General Marino retrocedió, evitando el ataque. Erik se volvió para encontrar a Theron de Acuario aproximándose.

"¡Dejadme a mí este combate!" ordenó el Santo Dorado de Athena.

El Cosmo de Yevgueni aumentó, uniéndose a los de los otros tres Generales Marinos que le acompañaban.

"¡No pasaréis de aquí!" amenazó uno de ellos, de piel morena, que portaba una lanza en su mano.

"¡Lo haremos!" exclamó Argus, llegando desde atrás y rompiendo la formación de los Generales Marinas lanzando uno de sus ataques. "¡SCARLET NEEDLE!" exclamó.

Una explosión se levantó en el lugar donde estuvieran los Generales Marinas, mientras que los hombres de Poseidón se lanzaban con furia contra Argus.

"¡Erik!" exclamó Elnath deteniéndose sólo un momento junto a Erik. "¡Adelantaos y enfrentad a Poseidón! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!"

Sin más tiempo, el Santo de Tauro se unió a la conflagración que sus otros tres compañeros iniciaban ya con los Generales de Poseidón. Lleno de determinación, pero a la vez temiendo por lo que encontraría al final de ese camino, Erik se adelantó.

Sus pasos resonaron a lo largo de todo el enorme Templo que lucía vacío y oscuro. Se aproximó hasta una enorme puerta que cerraba el final del pasillo por el que entrara, la que mostraba un enorme tridente. Usando a Balmung, Erik partió la puerta para entrar corriendo. Un enorme salón lo recibió y, al final de éste, un hombre de cabellos azules como el mar se encontraba sentado en un trono, cubierto por un magnífico traje, muy parecido al de los Generales Marinos.

"¡Poseidón!" exclamó Erik.

"¡Acercaos, extraño!" ordenó Poseidón mirándole desde lejos.

Con cautela, el nuevo Señor de Asgard se aproximó.

"¡No sois un Santo de Athena!" dijo observándole con detenimiento el Dios. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"¡Yo soy Erik, Señor de Asgard!" exclamó Erik en guardia.

"¿De Asgard?" preguntó el Dios de los Mares, frunciendo levemente el ceño. "¿Aquella tierra que he conquistado ya?"

"¿Qué palabras dices?" dijo Erik desagradablemente sorprendido. "¡Asgard no ha sido conquistada por nadie!"

"¡Silencio, mequetrefe!" ordenó Poseidón, montando en divina cólera. "¡No hay nada más patético que un rey sin tierra!" exclamó, insultándole. "Mostraré misericordia por vuestra ridícula situación matándoos." Los ojos del Señor de los Mares adquirieron un tono azul profundo que se llenaron de la luz de la Cosmoenergía que surgió por todo su cuerpo. Un proyectil de energía bañó a Erik, el cual levantó la espada instintivamente para protegerse. El poder de Odín se alzó, y la presencia del Dios Nórdico pudo ser sentida.

"¿Quién sois?" preguntó Poseidón poniéndose de pie al percibir la energía del Señor de los Dioses del Norte.

"¡Poseidón, soy Odín de Asgard!" exclamó el Padre de los Dioses del Valhalla. "¡La sangre de nuestros Guerreros ha sido derramada en los campos de batalla! El hombre que tenéis delante vuestro no es ningún rey sin tierras, sino mi legítimo Representante." Elevando el Cosmo de la armadura y la Espada, Erik pareció dejar de pelear con voluntad propia.

"¿Habéis venido hasta aquí para rogar por la vida de vuestro súbdito, Odín?" preguntó Poseidón sonriendo. "¡La muerte que le tengo reservada no es un castigo, sino un acto de compasión!"

"¡No, Poseidón, Dios maligno!" replicó Odín con fuerza. "¡He venido hasta aquí para deciros en tu cara que no hay más Dios que reine en Asgard que yo mismo!" Al terminar de decir esto, el cuerpo de Erik se movió impulsado por la voluntad guerrera de Odín contra Poseidón, quien recibió el golpe defendiéndose con su tridente.

"¡Imposible!" reconoció Poseidón sorprendido. "¡No es el hombre quien me ataca, sino el Dios por medio de su Representante!"

"¡Vais a arrepentiros de haber osado poner tus ojos en _mi tierra_!" amenazó Odín. "¡Nunca jamás esta historia se repetirá!"

Poseidón brilló, lanzando su voluntad por medio de su mano, arrojando a Erik al otro lado del Salón Imperial, rompiendo dos columnas que estremecieron al Templo entero con el increíble choque de energías divinas. Poseidón se movió rápidamente para intentar salir del Salón, pero fue detenido por la voz de Erik, quien exclamó:

"¡ESPADA DE ODÍN!"

Un haz de luz escapó de la punta de Balmung rodeando a Poseidón, el cual observó sorprendido cómo el suelo explotaba en una columna imponente de energía que rompió el techo del Templo mientras que lo elevaba a gran velocidad.

"¡No puedo moverme!" exclamó Poseidón sorprendido, sintiendo cómo fragmentos afilados del suelo se habían desprendido, envueltos en ese poder cósmico que lo atacaban.

La intensidad de la energía fue visible aún desde afuera, interrumpiendo brevemente la batalla que se realizaba entre los Santos de Athena y los Generales Marinos.

"¡Señor Poseidón!" exclamó el General de Sirena, perdiendo concentración.

"¡GRAN CUERNO!" interrumpió el grito de Elnath de Tauro, quien atacó al General que se había distraído. La energía fue recibida por su enemigo en toda su intensidad, destrozando la fachada del Templo que ya se comenzaba a estremecer con más notoriedad.

Erik observó cómo Poseidón caía al suelo. Se levantó para mostrar que no tenía ninguna herida.

"¡Habéis sido un idiota al atacar a un Dios en su propio reino, Odín!" ladró el Emperador de los Mares poniéndose de pie. "¡Recibid mi furia!"

Elevando una vez más su Cosmo, el Dios explotó en una nube cósmica que alcanzó a Erik levantándolo del suelo y manipulándole como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo que fue azotado contra las paredes, abriendo enormes orificios.

Atlantis se estremeció al sentir la furia de su Señor explotar, mientras que los antes limpios cielos se llenaron de oscuras nubes, que anunciaban una terrible tormenta.

Envuelto en la energía de Poseidón, Erik sintió su cuerpo lastimado a pesar de la fabulosa protección de su espada y armadura. Apreció en su Cosmo cómo flaqueaba la presencia de su Dios.

"¡Odín!" exclamó, preocupado.

"¡Erik!" escuchó que hablaba el Señor de los Dioses. "¡Pronto no tendré más fuerzas!"

"¡Señor!"

"Escucha, Erik" ordenó Odín. "¡Solamente la voluntad de ustedes, los humanos hicieron posible que aprendiera, que lograr lo imposible es una característica humana!

La voz de Odín se percibía cada vez más lejana. Poseidón sonrió maléficamente, mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Erik y lo arrojaba al techo del Templo rompiendo la piedra de la edificación, lanzándolo fuera, para hacerlo romper otro trozo del mismo en el descenso y finalmente azotarlo al suelo con presión descomunal.

"¡Ahora Asgard será mía!" amenazó Poseidón. "¡O de nadie!"

"¡Confía en tu poder como yo he confiado en ti, Erik!" urgió Odín. "¡Mi Cosmo queda contigo!"

Poseidón levantó su mano izquierda para dejar el cuerpo casi inerte de Erik, flotara en mitad del aire ante sí. Tomando su tridente con la mano derecha, el Emperador de los Mares se alistó para lanzarlo contra el cuerpo del Representante de Odín en la Tierra.

"¡Demasiado fácil!" dijo finalmente Poseidón, brillando en poder y lanzando su tridente contra Erik. Un resplandor de luz fue visto, cuando el arma alcanzó a su enemigo, el que dio paso a la Espada de Balmung defendiendo una vez más a su Señor. "¡Maldito!" escupió el Emperador de los Mares.

Alzando su mirada poco a poco, Erik recordó las palabras de Odín para decir.

"¡Por Asgard y por su pueblo!"

Un estallido de explosiva luz salió de la espada de Balmung como una ola destructora, que envolvió a Poseidón y derrumbó, finalmente, el Templo del Santuario del Emperador Marino. Los Santos Dorados ingresaron a las ruinas, acompañados de otros que habían llegado para apoyar en la batalla. Entre los escombros no era posible observar nada. De pronto, la voluntad del Dios se elevó amenazante, haciendo que los Santos Dorados retrocedieran.

"¡Poseidón!" exclamó Kriari de Aries.

Con poder sin igual, el Dios se carcajeó al ver la cara de los Santos de Athena y encontrarle aún moviéndose. Su rostro mostraba heridas, pero su poder parecía incrementarse cada vez más.

"¡Estáis muy equivocados si piensan que podrán derrotarme!" advirtió Poseidón. "¡Soy inmortal, soy el Emperador del Mundo!"

Al gritar aquellas palabras, una explosión cósmica fue lanzada, golpeando a los Santos Dorados y lanzándolos lejos. Se asemejó a una estrella que hubiera surgido de los suelos con gran impacto, iluminando la oscuridad de los cielos nublados de Atlantis que ahora, se podían observar con facilidad desde el sitio donde se encontraban.

Levantando su tridente, Poseidón sonrió, para gritar desafiantemente.

"¡Athena!" retó. "¡Ahora podréis observar la muerte de vuestros Guerreros por haberse atrevido a encarar a un Dios!"

Un Cosmo que creía apagado para siempre, se levantó de entre las ruinas. Con sorpresa, Poseidón se volvió para observar que, con un rostro hinchado por los golpes y estremeciéndose al borde de sus fuerzas, Erik de Odín había logrado ponerse de pie nuevamente, enarbolando la Espada de Balmung ante sí.

"¡Imposible!" pensó Poseidón.

Erik gritó con fuerzas para usar a Balmung contra el Emperador, quien lo recibió una vez más con su Tridente. La Espada no parecía traspasar una barrera que ahora, de repente, se había alzado entre él y Poseidón, y que además, le obligaba a esforzarse para no recibir el ataque de Balmung contra sí mismo.

"¡Odín se ha ido!" declaró el Emperador de los Mares. "¡Jamás podréis tocarme tú con tu Espada, gusano! ¡Atacar a un Dios es como escupir contra el cielo!"

Erik, presa del poder de la voluntad de Poseidón, se arrodilló, soportando el contraataque del Dios de los Mares.

"¡No!" respondió Erik sintiendo que sus fuerzas habían llegado a un límite. "¡No puedo más!"

Ante la muerte, la vista de Erik se llenó de recuerdos. Midgardo apareció ante él, en aquellos últimos momentos en los que se despidieran. En su mirada había pesar, pero también la confianza que él podría cumplir con su deber.

"¡Midgardo!" articuló Erik, llenándose de la energía que lo ayudó a alzar los brazos contra la Espada, la soportó como si se tratara de una enorme lápida que le hubiese caído encima.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede estar aún vivo?" se preguntó Poseidón, sin comprender. Erik se levantó en un movimiento rápido y, casi sin fuerzas, lanzó un golpe que chocó contra el brazo de Poseidón.

El tridente del Emperador de los Mares cayó. Sin saber lo que ocurría, el Dios no pudo moverse al sentir un enorme Cosmo, muy parecido al suyo, que se mostró de pronto. Moviendo sus ojos observó que ante él había aparecido Athena, enfundada en su divina armadura y rodeada de sus Santos Dorados.

"¡Todo terminó ya, Poseidón!" exclamó la Diosa de las Guerras Justas.

"¡Athena!" escupió el Emperador, mirándola con desprecio absoluto. El Dios parecía trémulo presa de la ira que le llenaba. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

Mirándolo con tranquilidad, la Diosa se adelantó, llevando entre sus manos una urna de diseño singular, con grecas doradas y del mismo material que las armaduras de sus Santos.

"¡Dejad al hombre de Asgard!" ordenó Athena. "¡Él ha ganado la libertad de su nación! ¡Tu pelea es conmigo!"

Levantando la mano que sostuviera su tridente, el arma regresó a las manos del Dios, el cual ignoró a Erik que cayó pesadamente y sin sentido.

"¡Jamás me rendiré, Athena!" amenazó Poseidón levantando su Cosmo. "¡Estoy harto de vuestras humillaciones!"

Apuntando con el tridente, Poseidón atacó a Athena, quien levantó la urna que llevara en sus manos elevando su propio Cosmo.

"¡Estáis muy débil, Poseidón!" reconoció la Diosa "¡No tenéis oportunidad!" exclamó frunciendo el ceño y explotando su propia voluntad divina, que chocó contra la del Emperador de los Mares en un duelo terrible. "¡La Tierra ha sufrido ya por mucho tiempo vuestras perversas maquinaciones, Señor de los Mares!" juzgó Athena.

"¡Maldita!" blasfemó Poseidón, notando que su poder retrocedía ante la tremenda fuerza del poder de la Diosa de la Guerra. "¡Ojalá jamás hubierais nacido!"

Levantando la urna, Athena abrió la boca para exclamar.

"¡Dormid, Dios de los Mares!" sentenció ella, lanzando su Cosmo para exorcizar el alma del Emperador de los Mares del cuerpo que le servía de contenedor. "¡Dormid para siempre!"

Poseidón se estremeció mientras intentaba defenderse. Una tormenta de poder cósmico estalló entre los dos Dioses contendientes, mientras que la figura de un hombre barbado pareció abandonar el cuerpo del hombre que se decía Emperador.

"¡Volveré, Athena!" amenazó el alma del Dios, que comenzó a introducirse en la vasija que ella portaba. "¡Sabéis que soy un Dios y por tanto inmortal! ¡Volveré y me vengaré de ti y de Asgard!"

La energía terminó de reunirse en la vasija, que se cerró con un chasquido, para luego aparecer sobre ella un sello que llevaba escrito el nombre de Athena. La Diosa permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Finalmente, pronunció.

"Mis Santos y yo estaremos esperándote, Poseidón" advirtió. "¡La Tierra jamás será vuestra!"

Elnath acompañó a Erik hasta la entrada por la que llegase a Atlantis. El Señor de Asgard mostraba heridas y cansancio, pero se mostraba tranquilo. Al llegar hasta el portal, ambos hombres se observaron sonriendo.

"Hasta aquí puedo llegar, Erik" dijo el Toro Dorado jovialmente.

"Gracias, Elnath" replicó el Señor de Asgard, correspondiendo con una sonrisa.

"Os deseo una vida larga y próspera. Que podáis reconstruir vuestra nación, ahora que regresas a ella" deseó el Santo de Tauro.

"Ha sido un honor luchar al lado tuyo y de tan valientes hombres, Elnath" dijo Erik, posando su mano derecha sobre su corazón y haciendo una reverencia a manera de saludo al Santo de Athena.

El Guerrero gigante sonrió, correspondiendo el gesto para presentar sus respetos.

"¡Que Niké te corone, Erik de Asgard!" bendijo finalmente. "¡A ti y a tu hermosa nación!"

"¡Que así sea!" respondió el Señor de Asgard, dando media vuelta y abandonar Atlantis para siempre entre un resplandor de su Cosmo.

**EPÍLOGO**

"_El regreso del Señor de Asgard a nuestra Tierra llenó de júbilo al cansado pueblo. El reencuentro con su gente llenó de fuerzas a Asgard y de voluntad para soportar, en el futuro, el cruel invierno que cayó desde entonces en nuestro hermoso país._

_Para muchos, sólo la presencia de Erik pudo significar que la voluntad del Dios Padre había regresado. Él se entregó a su tarea de reconstrucción de Asgard en cuerpo y alma. Su Cosmo selló la armadura de Odín en un lugar secreto, para aguardar el retorno de los Dioses a nuestra maravillosa Tierra."_

Un par de caballos recorrieron la campiña asgardiana, la cual ahora aparecía cubierta de nieve perenne. Erik, Señor de Asgard, acompañado de Alberich, Escribano Real de la nación, se detuvo en donde alguna vez había estado Bilkskirnir.

"Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que veamos este sitio una vez más de pie, Alberich" declaró Erik con tristeza al pelirrojo. "Quizá jamás ocurra."

"Mi Señor" replicó Alberich escuchando el lamento de su líder. "No se preocupe ahora por esto. Un Señor de Bilkskirnir aún está vivo, uno con una voluntad de acero."

"Alberich..." respondió Erik mirando hacia su acompañante. "El Poder de Odín recaerá en la sangre de Bilkskirnir, es mi voluntad3."

Escuchando con atención aquellas palabras, Alberich miró las ruinas de la que fueran las tierras del máximo héroe de Asgard.

"Entonces..." reflexionó. "¡Bilkskirnir se erigirá como la piedra más fuerte de Asgard para el futuro!" Cabalgando un poco más, Alberich alcanzó a su Señor para concluir. "¡Estas ruinas son el pasado!4"

Sonriendo hacia el pelirrojo, Erik se mofó.

"Sabía que eras historiador, Alberich, pero jamás pensé que fueses poeta."

El pelirrojo escuchó aquellas palabras, y con aquella sonrisa retorcida que usualmente esbozaba agregó.

"Creo que es usted un hombre de poca fe, mi Señor."

Ambos hombres sonrieron, mientras que el sol se asomaba entre las nubes grises de Asgard.

Una mujer al servicio del Palacio ayuda al último miembro de una familia a caminar hacia el balcón de la habitación de Valhalla para tomar aire fresco. Su rostro era nostálgico, pero carente de dolor.

"¡Freya!" pronunció el nombre de la dulce y bella mujer que tanto recordaba, llevándose la mano al pecho para tocar el relicario que ella le diese antes de partir. Una mano gentil se posó sobre sus hombros. El hombre se volvió, esperando encontrar a la mujer que le cuidaba, pero ante él se encontraba la mujer que evocara en sus pensamientos. "¡Freya!" volvió a exclamar en voz alta.

La mujer sonrió. En su alma había aún luto y pesar por la muerte de su hermano, Freyr, noble Señor de Tyr. Encontrar a Ull vivo a su regreso la había llenado del valor que necesitaba para continuar adelante, honrando la memoria de su hermano quien le pidiera sonreír, para siempre, sonreír.

"Ull..." dijo ella, pronunciando con voz tranquila y abrazando, con delicadeza a su amado. "¡Verte vivo llena mi alma de alegría!"

El joven correspondió al abrazo de la mujer. Encontró algo cambiado en ella, pero logró comprenderlo, quizá como nadie más, al compartir el dolor de la pérdida de sus familias y la inocencia en medio de esa cruel guerra.

"¡Ull, prométeme que estarás siempre a mi lado, por favor!" exclamó la mujer a punto de romper en llanto, conmovida sin acertar a pedir más nada. El joven la observó, quien lo miraba de vuelta con ojos trémulos, y sintió que su corazón se llenaba de fuerza y de esperanzas hacia el futuro.

"Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, Freya" enunció las palabras que la joven le pidiera que enunciara con aquella sonrisa de seguridad que la mujer viera en su hermano en el pasado y que, desde ahora, se dibujaría en el rostro de su amado, para hacerla sentir segura hasta el último día de sus vidas.

Las campanas de Asgard resonaron, provocando que varias aves alzaran el vuelo. Desde las alturas del Valhalla, los dos jóvenes se abrazaron para fundirse en un beso lleno de ternura y amor. Instantes después se observaron una vez más, para volver sus vistas hacia la ciudad de Asgard, maravillados de encontrar, momentáneamente, el sol que había vuelto a brillar en los cielos desde el final de la guerra.

Un nuevo día había comenzado para Asgard. Y su futuro también.

"_Asgard, País de Hielos e Inviernos Inclementes._

_Asgard, Tierra de Hombres Valientes._

_Aguardamos, quienes te amamos, el retorno de Nuestro Señor a tu seno, esperando que jamás tengas que enfrentar un juicio similar provocado por los pecados de los hombres y la codicia de los Dioses._

_Las palabras escritas en este documento no son falsas. Estos fueron los acontecimientos que sucedieron en tu momento más triste. Lamentablemente, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, es necesario llegar a esos momentos de miseria para que los hombres mostremos lo mejor de nosotros._

_¡Señor Odín, vuelve pronto a la Tierra que salvaste con tu poder y que la fe que depositaste en nosotros jamás se vea traicionada como entonces!_

_Asgardianos, no olvidemos jamás la deuda que debemos a aquellos hombres y mujeres valientes._

_A la espera del resurgimiento glorioso de nuestra nación._

_**Alberich III, Señor de Megrez.**_

_**En el V año después del Ragnarok.**_**"**

1 Se refiere a Lemuria.- Nota del Autor.

2 De las lecturas del Hipermito, se desprende que las Armaduras de Athena, así como las Escamas de los Generales de Poseidón, surgieron alrededor de la misma época, aunque habría sido el Emperador de Atlantis quien incorporara el concepto en la lucha de las Guerras Sagradas.- Nota del Autor.

3 ¿No les parece que la Princesa Flare (Freya) se parece un tanto a la hermana de Freyr? – Nota del Autor.

4 ¿Alguien se acuerda de las ruinas en donde Mime luchó contra Shun e Ikki? – Nota del Autor.


End file.
